Aprendiz de diosa (adaptación)
by FaberryVE
Summary: Tods las chicas q habían hecho la prueba habían muerto.Ahora es el turno de Quinn siempre había vivido sola con su madre, y esta se estaba muriendo. ¿Su último deseo? Regresar al lugar donde había pasado su infancia. Donde conoce a Rachel una chica misteriosa que aseguraba ser Hades, el dios del Inframundo y, si Quinn aceptaba el trato que le ofrecía, mantendría a su madre con vida
1. Chapter 1

**Edén**

Pasé el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños haciendo el viaje en coche entre Nueva York y Eden, Michigan, para que mi madre pudiera morir en su pueblo natal. Mil quinientos treinta y cuatro kilómetros de asfalto sabiendo que cada señal que dejábamos atrás me acercaba más y más al que sin duda sería el peor día de mi vida.

En cuestión de cumpleaños, no lo recomendaría.

Pasé todo el día conduciendo. Mi madre estaba tan enferma que no podía pasar mucho tiempo despierta y menos aún conducir, pero a mí no me importó. Tardamos dos días, y una hora después de cruzar el puente hacia la Península Superior de Michigan mi madre parecía agotada y entumecida por llevar tanto tiempo en el coche. En cuanto a mí, habría preferido no tener nunca más ante mi vista un tramo de carretera despejada.

—**Toma ese desvío, Lucy.**

Miré extrañada a mi madre, pero puse el intermitente de todos modos.

—**Se supone que no tenemos que desviarnos hasta dentro de cinco kilómetros.**

—**Lo sé, pero quiero enseñarte una cosa.**

Hice lo que me pedía, suspirando para mis adentros. Mi madre ya estaba desahuciada: era muy poco probable que dispusiera de un día. No podíamos dejarlo para después.

Había pinos por todas partes, altos y amenazadores. No vi indicadores, ni puntos kilométricos, ni nada excepto árboles y un camino de tierra. Cuando llevábamos recorridos ocho kilómetros, empecé a preocuparme.

—**¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?**

—**Claro que estoy segura **—pegó la frente a la ventanilla y su voz sonó tan suave y quebradiza que a duras penas la oí—. **Quedan menos de dos kilómetros.**

—**¿Para qué?**

—**Ya lo verás.**

El seto empezó a verse un kilómetro y medio después. Se extendía junto a la carretera, tan alto y tupido que era imposible ver lo que había al otro lado, y debieron de pasar otros tres kilómetros antes de que virara en ángulo recto formando una especie de lindero. Todo ese tiempo, mientras avanzábamos, mi madre no dejó de mirar por la ventanilla, cautivada.

—**¿Es esto?** —no quería parecer enfadada, pero de todos modos ella no pareció notarlo.

—**Claro que no. Gira a la izquierda aquí, cielo.**

Hice lo que me decía y el coche dobló la esquina.

—**Es muy bonito** —dije con cautela, porque no quería disgustarla**—, pero no es más que un seto. ¿No deberíamos buscar la casa y…?**

—**¡Aquí!**

Me sobresalté al oír su voz débil pero ansiosa.

—**¡Justo ahí!**

Estiré el cuello y vi a qué se refería. Empotrada en medio del seto había una verja de hierro forjado negro. Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más parecía crecer. No era solo una impresión mía: era una reja colosal. Y no estaba allí para adornar, sino para ahuyentar a cualquiera que tuviera idea de abrirla.

Paré el coche delante de ella e intenté mirar entre los barrotes, pero solo vi más árboles. El terreno parecía descender bruscamente a lo lejos, pero por más que estiré el cuello no pude ver lo que había más allá de la loma.

—**¿A que es precioso? **—su voz sonó vivaz, casi ligera, y por un momento pareció la de antes.

Sentí que su mano se deslizaba en la mía y la apreté todo lo que me atreví.

—**Es la entrada a Eden Manor.**

—**Parece… grande** —dije, mostrando todo el entusiasmo que pude, pero no tuve mucho éxito—. **¿Alguna vez has entrado?**

Fue una pregunta inocente, pero sentí por su forma de mirarme que debería haber sabido la respuesta a pesar de no haber oído hablar nunca de aquel lugar. Un momento después pestañeó y desapareció aquella mirada.

—**Hace mucho tiempo que no** —dijo con voz hueca, y me mordí el labio, arrepentida de haber roto el hechizo que se había apoderado de ella por un instante.

—**Lo siento, Lucy, solo quería verla. Deberíamos seguir.**

Soltó mi mano y sentí de pronto lo frío que era el aire. Al pisar el acelerador, volví a deslizar mi mano en la suya. No quería soltarla aún. Ella no dijo nada y cuando la miré había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal.

Sucedió medio kilómetro después. La carretera estaba despejada y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció una vaca en medio de la calzada, a menos de cinco metros de nosotras, cortándonos el paso. Pisé el freno a fondo y giré el volante. El coche hizo un trompo sacudiéndome de un lado a otro. Me golpeé la cabeza con la ventanilla mientras intentaba controlar el coche sin conseguirlo. Sirvió de tan poco como si hubiera intentado hacerlo volar.

Por fin nos paramos derrapando. Fue un milagro que no chocáramos con los árboles. Se me había acelerado el pulso y respiré a grandes bocanadas para intentar calmarme.

—**Mamá…** —dije, frenética.

Sacudió la cabeza, a mi lado.

—**Estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

—**Hay una…** —me detuve y volví a mirar la carretera.

La vaca había desaparecido.

Miré por el retrovisor, atónita, y vi una figura parada en medio de la carretera: una chica morena, más o menos de mi edad, vestida con un abrigo negro que ondeaba al viento. Fruncí el ceño y me giré para mirar por la luna trasera, pero la chica también se había esfumado.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones mías? Hice una mueca y me froté la cabeza dolorida. El golpe no me lo había imaginado.

—**Nada **—dije, temblorosa—. **Es que llevo demasiado tiempo conduciendo, nada más. Lo siento.**

Arranqué con cautela y miré una última vez por el retrovisor. El seto y la carretera desierta. Agarré con fuerza el volante con una mano y con la otra volví a tomar la de mi madre, intentando en vano olvidarme de la imagen de aquella chica, grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.

El techo de mi habitación tenía goteras. El agente inmobiliario que nos había vendido la casa sin que fuéramos a verla había jurado y requeté jurado que no le pasaba nada, pero por lo visto el muy capullo nos había mentido.

Cuando llegamos solo saqué las cosas que íbamos a necesitar esa noche, incluido un barreño para recoger el agua de la gotera. No habíamos llevado gran cosa, solo lo que cabía en el coche, y ya me había encargado de que llevaran un juego de muebles de segunda mano.

Aunque mi madre no se hubiera estado muriendo, estaba convencida de que iba a ser muy infeliz allí. Los vecinos más cercanos vivían a casi dos kilómetros por la carretera, todo aquel lugar olía a naturaleza y en el pequeño pueblo de Eden nadie repartía pizza a domicilio.

No, pequeño, no: llamarlo así sería demasiado generoso. Eden ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa de carreteras que había usado para llegar hasta allí. La calle principal tenía unos ochocientos metros de largo, y todas las tiendas parecían ser de comida o de antigüedades. No había tiendas de ropa, o al menos ninguna que vendiera algo que valiera la pena ponerse. Ni siquiera había un McDonald's, ni un Pizza Hut, ni un Taco Bell. Nada. Solo una cafetería vieja y anticuada y una tienducha que vendía chucherías al peso.

—**¿Te gusta?**

Mi madre se había acurrucado en la mecedora, junto a su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su cojín favorito. El cojín estaba tan raído y descolorido que yo ya no sabía de qué color había sido en un principio, pero había sobrevivido a cuatro años de ingresos hospitalarios y quimioterapia. Igual que ella, contra toda probabilidad.

—**¿La casa? Sí** —mentí mientras remetía las esquinas de la sábana para hacer la cama—. **Es… bonita.**

Sonrió y sentí sus ojos clavados en mí.

—**Te acostumbrarás. Puede que hasta te guste lo suficiente para quedarte aquí cuando yo haya muerto.**

Apreté los labios y me negué a contestar. Era una norma tácita entre nosotras: no hablar nunca de lo que ocurriría después de su muerte.

—**Lucy** —dijo con voz suave, y la mecedora crujió cuando se levantó.

Levanté la vista automáticamente, lista para saltar si se caía.

—**Tenemos que hablar de ello alguna vez.**

Sin dejar de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, acabé de remeter la sábana, agarré una colcha gruesa y la extendí sobre la cama. Después puse las almohadas.

—**Ahora no** —abrí la cama y me aparté para que pudiera acostarse.

Se movía con lentitud, agónicamente, y aparté los ojos. No quería verla sufrir así.

—**Todavía no.**

Cuando se hubo tumbado me miró. Tenía los ojos cansados y enrojecidos.

—**Pronto** —dijo con voz débil—.** Por favor.**

Tragué saliva, pero no dije nada. No podía imaginarme la vida sin ella, y cuanto menos pensara en ello, mejor.

—**La enfermera va a venir temprano** —le di un beso en la frente—. **Me aseguraré de que esté bien instalada y de explicárselo todo antes de irme a clase.**

—**¿Por qué no duermes aquí esta noche?** —preguntó, dando unos golpecitos a su lado, en la cama—. **Hazme compañía.**

Dudé.

—**Necesitas descansar.**

Rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos fríos.

—**Descansaré mejor si estás aquí.**

La tentación de acurrucarme a su lado como cuando era niña era demasiado fuerte, sobre todo porque cada vez que me separaba de ella lo hacía con la duda de si sería esa la última vez que la vería con vida. Esa noche, me permitiría el lujo de ahorrarme ese dolor.

—**Está bien.**

Me metí en la cama, a su lado, y me aseguré de que estaba bien arropada antes de taparme las piernas con la colcha. Cuando estuve segura de que no pasaría frío, la rodeé con mis brazos y aspiré su olor. A pesar de que llevaba años entrando y saliendo del hospital, seguía oliendo a manzanas y freesias. Cerré los ojos antes de que empezaran a humedecérseme.

—**Te quiero** —murmuré. Deseaba apretarla con fuerza, pero sabía que su cuerpo no podría resistirlo.

—**Yo también te quiero, Lucy **—contestó suavemente—. **Estaré aquí por la mañana, te lo prometo.**

Pero por más que yo lo deseara, sabía que esa era ya una promesa que no siempre podría cumplir.

Esa noche me acosaron las pesadillas: soñé con vacas de ojos rojos, con ríos de sangre, con agua que subía y subía a mi alrededor hasta que me desperté respirando ansiosamente, casi sin aire. Aparté la colcha y me sequé la frente sudorosa. Temía haber despertado a mi madre, pero seguía dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hola chics aca les presento una historia es una adptacion de un libro con el mismo nombre espero sea de su agrado espero sus reviews a ver si continuo con ella . <strong>

**besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Dormí mal, pero no pude tomarme el día libre. Era mi primer día en el instituto de Eden, un edificio de ladrillo que parecía un establo grandote, más que un colegio. Había tan pocos alumnos que casi no había merecido la pena construir uno, y mucho menos mantenerlo en funcionamiento. Matricularme había sido idea de mi madre. Había perdido el último curso para cuidar de ella, y ahora estaba empeñada en que acabara el bachillerato.

Llegué al aparcamiento dos minutos después de que sonara el primer timbre. Mamá se había mareado esa mañana y no me fiaba de la enfermera, una mujerona gorda llamada Sofía. No es que tuviera nada de sospechoso, pero me había pasado casi cuatro años cuidando de mi madre y por lo que a mí respectaba nadie podía hacerlo mejor que yo. Estuve a punto de saltarme las clases para quedarme con ella, pero mi madre insistió en que me fuera. El día ya había sido bastante difícil, aunque yo estaba segura de que solo podía empeorar.

Por lo menos no tuve que hacer sola el camino de la vergüenza al cruzar el aparcamiento. Cuando estaba a medio camino del edificio, noté que detrás de mí iba un chico. Se veía bastante mayor y tenía un corte mohicano , un aspecto bastante rudo. A juzgar por su expresión alegre, parecía importarle un pimiento llegar tarde.

Corrió para llegar a la puerta antes que yo y vi con sorpresa que me la abría. No se me ocurría ni un solo chico de mi antiguo instituto capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—**Después de usted,**_**mademoiselle**_**.**

¿_Mademoiselle_? Me quedé mirando el suelo para no mirarlo como a un bicho raro. No convenía ponerse grosera el primer día.

—**Gracias** —mascullé, y al entrar apreté el paso, pero era más alto que yo y me alcanzó enseguida.

Y para mi espanto, en vez de pasar de largo, siguió caminando a mi lado.

—**¿Te conozco?**

Dios mío. ¿De verdad esperaba que le contestara? Por suerte pareció que no, porque no me dio tiempo a responder.

—**No, no te conozco.**

Brillante observación, Einstein.

—**Pero debería conocerte.**

Justo antes de llegar al despacho se giró y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo. Me tendió la mano y me miró con expectación.

—**Soy Puck** —dijo, y por fin pude verle bien la cara.. Tenía los rasgos más definidos, más maduros de lo que esperaba—. **Noah Puckerman pero me dicen Puck. Ríete y me veré obligado a odiarte.**

No me quedó más remedio que componer una sonrisita y darle la mano.

—**Quinn Fabray.**

Se quedó mirándome algo más de lo estrictamente necesario, con una sonrisa bobalicona. Yo me quedé allí parada mientras pasaban los segundos, removiéndome, inquieta, y por fin me aclaré la garganta.

—**Eh… ¿podrías…?**

—**¿Qué? Ah —**soltó mi mano y de nuevo me abrió la puerta—. **Tú primero Quinn Fabray,.**

Entré, apretando con fuerza mi bolso. Dentro del despacho había una mujer vestida de azul de la cabeza a los pies, con un pelo liso de color castaño rojizo que yo habría dado el pie derecho por tener.

—**Hola, soy…**

— **Quinn Fabray —**me interrumpió Puck poniéndose a mi lado—. **No la conozco.**

La recepcionista logró suspirar y reírse al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Puck?**

—**Se me ha pinchado una rueda** —sonrió**—. La he cambiado yo mismo.**

Ella anotó algo en una libreta de hojas rosas, arrancó la hoja y se la dio.

—**Tú vienes andando al instituto.**

—**¿Sí?** —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia**—. ¿Sabes, Irene?, si sigues dudando así de mí, voy a empezar a pensar que ya no te gusto. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?**

La mujer se rio y Puck desapareció por fin. Me resistí a mirarlo y clavé la mirada en un anuncio que había pegado al mostrador.

— **Quinn Fabray** —dijo la mujer, Irene, cuando se cerró la puerta del despacho—. **Estábamos esperándote.**

Se puso a mirar en un archivador y yo me quedé allí, incómoda, y deseé que hubiera algo que decir. No era muy habladora, pero al menos podía mantener una conversación. A veces.

—**Tienes un nombre muy bonito.**

Levantó sus cejas perfectamente depiladas.

—**¿Sí? Me alegro de que te guste. A mí también me gusta. Ah, aquí está** —sacó una hoja y me la pasó—. **Tu horario y un plano del centro. No te será difícil encontrarlo. Los pasillos están pintados según el curso, y si te pierdes solo tienes que preguntar. Somos bastante amables por aquí.**

Asentí mientras me fijaba en mi primera clase. Álgebra. Genial.

—**Gracias.**

—**De nada, querida**.

Me volví para marcharme, pero cuando toqué el pomo de la puerta, carraspeó.

—**¿Señorita Fabray? Solo… solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho. Lo de tu madre, quiero decir. La conocí hace mucho tiempo y… En fin, lo siento mucho.**

Cerré los ojos. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Yo no me explicaba cómo, pero lo sabían. Mi madre decía que su familia había vivido en Eden generación tras generación, y yo había sido lo bastante idiota como para creer que mi llegada pasaría desapercibida.

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas, giré el pomo y salí rápidamente con la cabeza gacha, confiando en que James no intentara hablar conmigo otra vez.

Nada más doblar la esquina me tropecé con una especie de muro. Perdí el equilibrio, me caí y el contenido de mi bolso se desparramó por todas partes. Me puse colorada y procuré recoger mis cosas mientras farfullaba una disculpa.

—**¿Estás bien?**

Levanté la vista y me hallé cara a cara con una chaqueta beisbolera. La muralla humana me miraba desde su altura. Al parecer, Puck y yo no éramos los únicos que llegábamos tarde esa mañana.

—**Soy Finn—**se arrodilló a mi lado y me ofreció la mano.

La agarré el tiempo justo para incorporarme.

—**Quinn** —dije.

Me pasó mis cuadernos y yo se los quité y volví a meterlos en mi bolso. Dos libros de texto y cinco carpetas después, me levanté y me sacudí los vaqueros. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en lo mono que era. No solo para un pueblucho como Eden; también habría parecido muy mono en Nueva York. Aun así, había algo en su forma de mirarme que me dio ganas de apartarme de él. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una chica rubia muy guapa se adosó a él y me miró de arriba abajo. Puede que sonriera, pero se inclinaba contra Finn y se agarraba a su brazo de un modo que parecía estar orinando encima de él para marcar su territorio.

—**¿Quién es tu amiga, Finn?** —preguntó, agarrándolo aún más fuerte.

Él la miró inexpresivamente y tardó un momento en rodearla con el brazo.

—**Eh… Quinn. Es nueva.**

Su sonrisa falsa se hizo más grande y me tendió la mano.

—**¡Quinn! Soy Ava. He oído hablar tanto de ti… Mi padre tiene una inmobiliaria y me ha hablado de ti y de tu madre.**

Al menos ahora tenía alguien a quien culpar de la gotera de mi cuarto.

—**Hola, Ava —**dije, picando el anzuelo, y tomé su mano—. **Encantada de conocerte**.

Su mirada dejaba bien claro que nada la habría hecho más feliz que llevarme al bosque y enterrarme viva.

—**Lo mismo digo.**

—**¿Qué clase tienes primero? —**preguntó Finn estirando el cuello para mirar mi horario**—. Álgebra. Puedo… podemos enseñarte dónde es si quieres.**

Abrí la boca para decir que no, pensando que no había razón para tentar más aún al destino ahora que había aparecido Ava, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada me agarró por el brazo y me llevó por el pasillo. Miré a Ava dispuesta a disculparme por secuestrar a su novio, pero cuando vi lo coloradas que tenía las mejillas y lo tensa que estaba su delicada mandíbula me quedé sin habla.

Quizá mi madre me sobreviviera, después de todo.

* * *

><p>acá el nuevo capitulo<p>

allison green : ten calma ya aparecerá :*


	3. Chapter 3

Yo no era espectacularmente guapa. Ojalá lo hubiera sido, pero no: era solo yo. Nunca había trabajado como modelo, nunca había tenido a los chicos babeando a mi alrededor, nunca me había parecido ni de lejos a las pijas de mi antiguo colegio, a las que la genética había bendecido desde su nacimiento.

De ahí que no me explicara por qué no paraba de mirarme Finn.

Estuvo mirándome toda la clase de Historia, toda la clase de Química y toda la hora de la comida. Comí sola, en el extremo desocupado de una mesa, con la nariz metida en un libro. No quería molestarme en hacer amigos. No iba a pasar allí mucho tiempo, así que ¿para qué? En cuanto aquello acabara tenía intención de regresar a Nueva York, a recoger los pocos pedazos de mi antigua vida que aún pudiera encontrar.

Además, estaba acostumbrada a comer sola. En casa tampoco había tenido nunca muchos amigos. Mi madre se había puesto enferma nada más empezar mi primer año en el instituto, y desde entonces me había pasado las tardes acampada junto a su cama en el hospital mientras ella pasaba por una tanda tras otra de radio y quimioterapia. No me había quedado mucho tiempo para ir a dormir a casa de amigas, para salir con chicos o verme con gente que no podía entender por lo que estábamos pasando mi madre y yo.

—**¿Está ocupado este sitio?**

Levanté la vista, sobresaltada, casi esperando ver a Finn allí parado. Pero el que me miraba fijamente era Puck. Llevaba unos enormes auriculares que le tapaban las orejas de elefante y una sonrisa airosa en la cara. No supe si sentir alivio o pánico.

Negué con la cabeza sin decir nada, pero no importó: ya se estaba sentando. Volví a fijar la mirada en mi libro y procuré no mirarlo con la esperanza de que se marchara. Pero las letras se emborronaban delante de mis ojos y leí la misma frase cuatro veces, incapaz de concentrarme.

—**Técnicamente estás en mi sitio —**comentó tranquilamente.

Metió la mano en su mochila, sacó un bote grande de ketchup y a mí casi se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Dejé de fingir que estaba leyendo. ¿A quién se le ocurría llevar un bote de ketchup encima?

Debió de notar mi mirada porque mientras echaba un buen chorro de ketchup sobre el gran montón de patatas fritas arrimó su bandeja a la mía.

—**¿Quieres?**

Dije que no con la cabeza. Llevaba un sándwich y una manzana, pero la llegada de Puck me había revuelto un poco el estómago. Y no porque pensara que era mal chico. Simplemente quería que me dejaran en paz. Para no tener que hablar con él, di un mordisco a mi manzana y mastiqué despacio. Puck empezó a comerse sus patatas y durante unos segundos tuve la esperanza de que la conversación se hubiera acabado.

—**Finn te está mirando —**dijo, y antes de que me diera tiempo a tragar y a dejarle claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Finn, señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza—. **Ahí llega.**

Arrugué el entrecejo y me giré, pero Finn seguía sentado al otro lado de la cafetería. Sin embargo, no tardé en darme cuenta de a qué se refería: Ava iba derecha hacia nosotros.

—**Genial —**mascullé, y dejé mi manzana sobre una servilleta.

¿Acaso era pedir demasiado que me dejaran terminar el instituto ilesa? Y si de verdad era imposible, ¿no podían dejarme al menos un día para que me instalara antes de que empezara todo el jaleo?

—**¿Quinn? —**la voz aguda de Ava era inconfundible.

Suspiré para mis adentros y me obligué a girarme con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

—**Ah, hola. Ava, ¿verdad?**

La comisura de sus labios se tensó. Seguro que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba su nombre dos veces.

—**¡Exacto!** —contestó con voz rebosante de entusiasmo fingido**—. Cuánto me alegro de que te acuerdes. Oye, quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Tienes planes para mañana por la noche?**

¿Aparte de fregar cuñas, cambiar las sábanas de mi madre y preparar su medicación para la semana siguiente?

—**Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, ¿por qué?**

Soltó un bufido altanero, pero luego pareció acordarse de que estaba intentando hacerse la simpática.

—**Vamos a hacer una hoguera en el bosque. Una especie de acampada solo que… Bueno, no la patrocina el instituto —**soltó una risilla y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja**—. El caso es que me preguntaba si querías venir. He pensado que sería un buen modo de que conozcas a todo el mundo —**miró hacia atrás, hacia una mesa larga llena de jugadores de fútbol, y sonrió—. **Sé de buena tinta que algunos están deseando conocerte.**

¿De qué iba aquello? ¿Quería buscarme novio para que Finn me dejara en paz?

—**No salgo con chicos.**

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—**¿En serio?**

—**En serio.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Puck, que parecía decidido a no mirar a Ava mientras construía un complicado tipi hecho de patatas fritas. No iba a echarme un cable.

—**Mira —**dijo Ava, dejándose de fingimientos—, **no es más que una fiesta. En cuanto te conozcan todos, dejarán de mirarte embobados. No es para tanto. Una hora o así, y luego no tendrás que volver a hacerlo. Hasta te ayudaré con el pelo y el maquillaje y esas cosas. Y puedo prestarte un vestido si no te están demasiado pequeños**.

¿Se daba cuenta siquiera de que acababa de insultarme? Intenté rehusar, pero siguió hablando.

—**Por favor —**dijo, y su voz se quebró, llena de sinceridad—, **no hagas que te lo suplique. Sé que seguramente no es a lo que estabas acostumbrada en Nueva York, pero será divertido, te lo prometo.**

Me lanzó una mirada indefensa y suplicante, y la miré fijamente. Estaba claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—**Está bien —**dije**—. Me quedaré una hora, pero no necesito que me maquilles ni que me prestes un vestido, y después me dejaréis en paz, ¿de acuerdo?**

Volvió a sonreír, y esa vez su sonrisa no era fingida.

—**Trato hecho. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete.**

Después de que le anotara mi dirección en una servilleta, volvió alegremente a su mesa, contoneando las caderas con descaro. Prácticamente todos los chicos se volvieron para mirarla. Yo miré con enfado a Puck, que seguía concentrado construyendo su ridícula choza de patatas fritas.

—**Pues sí que eres de ayuda.**

—**Parecías estar arreglándotelas bastante bien tú sola.**

—**Sí, bueno, gracias por arrojarme a los lobos **—alargué el brazo y tomé la patata que sostenía toda la torre. Se desmoronó, pero a Puck no pareció importarle. Se metió otra patata en la boca y masticó pensativamente.

—**En fin —**dijo después de tragar**—, parece que tienes una cita formal con el diablo.**

Yo solté un gruñido.

* * *

><p>veo que la historia esta gustando a pocs pero gusta muchas gracias a quienes agregaron a favorits :<p>

Areli Escobar

0516m30

ShionSeverely

allison green


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando iba camino del coche, después de que sonara el último timbre, Puck volvió a alcanzarme. Llevaba los auriculares colgando del cuello y de ellos salía una música atronadora, pero al menos no dijo nada. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me hubiera echado una mano con Ava, así que esperé a llegar a mi coche para darme por enterada de que estaba allí.

—**¿Se me ha caído algo?** —pregunté. No se me ocurrió un modo mejor de dejarle claro que no quería hablar con él.

—**¿Qué? No, claro que no. Si se te cayera, te lo devolvería.**

Su confusión me pilló por sorpresa. ¿De verdad no me entendía? Me quedé con la llave metida en la cerradura, preguntándome cuánto iba a durar aquello. ¿Sería solo ese día o tendría que esperar hasta que dejara de ser una novedad? La gente no había parado de mirarme en todo el día, pero solo Finn, Puck y Ava se habían acercado a hablarme. Pero no me sorprendió. Se conocían todos desde que estaban en pañales y era más que probable que los grupos de amigos estuvieran formados desde la guardería. Allí no había sitio para mí. Yo lo sabía, ellos lo sabían y a mí me parecía de perlas.

—**No salgo con chicos —**dije sin pensarlo, pero ya que lo había dicho tenía que continuar**—. En casa tampoco. Es solo que… No salgo con chicos y ya está. No es nada personal, no es que esté buscando una excusa. Lo digo en serio. No salgo con chicos.**

En lugar de parecer decepcionado o deprimido, Puck me miró con los ojos café abiertos de par en par y una expresión de pasmo. Con el paso de los segundos empecé a ponerme colorada. Al parecer, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirme salir.

—**Me pareces muy guapa.**

Parpadeé. O quizá sí.

—**Pero eres un ocho, por lo menos, y yo me quedo en un cuatro. No nos está permitido tener citas. Así lo dicta la sociedad**.

Lo miré intentando averiguar si estaba hablando en serio. No parecía bromear, y me miraba otra vez fijamente, como si esperara alguna respuesta que no fuera un bufido burlón.

—**¿Un ocho? —**balbucí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—**Puede que un nueve si te maquillas un poco. Pero me gustan los ochos. A los ochos no se les sube a la cabeza. A los nueve sí. Y los diez no saben hacer otra cosa que ser eso, dieces. Como Ava.**

Hablaba en serio. Giré la llave en la cerradura y lamenté no tener un teléfono móvil para fingir que me llamaba alguien.

—**Bueno… gracias, creo.**

—**De nada —**se quedó callado un momento—. **Oye, Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?**

Me mordí el labio para no decirle que ya lo había hecho.

—**Claro, adelante.**

—**¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?**

Me quedé paralizada y me dio un vuelco el estómago. Pasaron unos segundos sin que dijera nada, pero Puck siguió esperando una respuesta.

Mi madre… De lo último que quería hablar en ese momento era de su enfermedad. Me parecía mal difundirlo por ahí. Era como si la estuviera exhibiendo a ella. Y egoístamente quería guardarla para mí sola esos últimos días, semanas o meses. El tiempo que me quedara con ella, quería que estuviéramos solas las dos. Mi madre no era una atracción de feria que mirar, ni un cotilleo que pudieran llevar y traer. No lo permitiría. No permitiría que mancharan así su recuerdo.

Puck se apoyó contra mi coche y vi un destello de compasión en su mirada. Pero yo odiaba que se compadecieran de mí.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?**

Tragué saliva. Para tener cero habilidades sociales, me estaba leyendo como si fuera un libro abierto. O quizás fuera así de evidente.

—**Los médicos le dieron seis meses de vida cuando yo estaba en primero** —agarré las llaves de mi coche tan fuerte que se me clavaron en la piel. El dolor me distrajo, pero no bastó para hacer desaparecer el nudo que tenía en la garganta**—. Lleva mucho tiempo aguantando.**

—**Y ahora está lista.**

Asentí, aturdida. Me temblaban las manos.

—**¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?**

A nuestro alrededor el aire parecía de pronto extrañamente denso para estar en septiembre. Cuando volví a mirar a Puck, mientras me devanaba los sesos buscando algo que decir para que se marchara antes de que me echara a llorar, me di cuenta de que el aparcamiento estaba ya casi vacío.

Puck alargó el brazo y abrió la puerta.

—**¿Estás bien para llegar a casa?**

¿Lo estaba?

—**Sí.**

Esperó a que subiera al coche. Luego cerró la puerta con suavidad. Bajé la ventanilla en cuanto encendí el motor.

—**¿Quieres que te lleve?**

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo increíble.

—**Hasta ahora siempre he venido andando a clase, con lluvia, con nieve, con ventisca, con granizo, da igual. Eres la primera persona que se ofrece a llevarme.**

Me sonrojé.

—**No tiene importancia. La oferta sigue en pie, si quieres.**

Se quedó mirándome un momento como si intentara tomar una decisión respecto a mí.

—**No, no pasa nada, iré andando. Pero gracias.**

No supe si alegrarme o si sentirme culpable por querer alegrarme.

—**Hasta mañana, entonces.**

Asintió con un gesto y puse el coche marcha atrás, pero justo antes de que levantara el pie del freno se inclinó otra vez hacia la ventanilla.

—**Oye, Quinn, puede que tu madre aguante un poco más.**

No dije nada, no sabía si podría mantener la compostura. Estuvo mirándome mientras daba marcha atrás y al salir a la carretera le vi un instante atravesando a pie el aparcamiento. Había vuelto a ponerse los grandes cascos en la cabeza.

A medio camino de casa tuve que pararme a llorar largo y tendido.

Mi madre se pasó casi toda la noche encorvada sobre una palangana, vomitando, y yo sujetándole el pelo. Cuando se hizo de día y apareció Sofía, la enfermera, mi madre tuvo las fuerzas justas para llamar al instituto y avisar de que no iba a ir a clase, y nos pasamos las dos el día durmiendo.

Después de una tanda de pesadillas espeluznantes, me desperté poco después de las cuatro con el corazón acelerado y la sangre helada en las venas. Todavía sentía cómo me llenaba el agua los pulmones mientras intentaba respirar, sentía los oscuros remolinos de sangre que me envolvían mientras la corriente tiraba de mí hacia abajo, y cuanto más me debatía, más me hundía. Tardé unos minutos en tranquilizarme, y cuando por fin pude respirar con normalidad me puse un poco de corrector bajo los ojos para disimular las ojeras. No quería preocupar a mi madre.

Cuando fui a ver cómo estaba, me encontré a Sofía sentada en una silla, frente a su puerta, canturreando en voz baja mientras tejía lo que parecía ser un jersey de color rojizo. Parecía tan contenta que nadie habría adivinado que al otro lado de la puerta mi madre se estaba muriendo.

—**¿Está despierta?** —pregunté, y negó con la cabeza—. **¿Has puesto la medicación en el gotero?**

—**Claro, querida** —contestó con amabilidad, y dejé caer los hombros—. **¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?**

—**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

—**Me lo ha dicho tu madre. ¿Vas a ir con eso?**

Miré mi pijama.

—**No voy a ir.**

Era una hora con mi madre que no podría recuperar, y no nos quedaban muchas para estar juntas. Cloqueó, contrariada, y la miré con enfado.

—**¿Tú no harías lo mismo si fuera tu madre? Prefiero pasar la noche con ella.**

—**¿Eso es lo que ella querría que hicieras?** —preguntó, dejando su punto—. **¿Dejar tu vida en suspenso mientras esperas a que se muera? ¿Crees que eso va a hacerla feliz?**

Aparté la mirada.

—**Está enferma.**

—**Estaba enferma ayer y seguirá estándolo mañana** —repuso con suavidad.

Sentí su mano cálida en la mía y la aparté. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, tensa.

—**Ella querría que tuvieras una noche para ti sola.**

—**Tú qué sabes** —le espeté, y me tembló en la voz una emoción que se negaba a permanecer enterrada—. **Tú no la conoces, así que deja de hacer como que sí.**

Se levantó y colocó con cuidado su labor sobre la silla.

—**Lo que sé es que solo habla de ti —**me dedicó una sonrisa triste que no pude soportar, y fijé la mirada en la moqueta**—. Lo que más desea en el mundo es saber que vas a ser feliz y que estarás bien sin ella. ¿No crees que vale la pena invertir una o dos horas de tu tiempo para darle un poco de paz y de consuelo?**

Rechiné los dientes.

—**Claro que sí, pero…**

—**Pero nada —**cuadró los hombros y, aunque era de mi altura, de pronto pareció mucho más alta—. **Tu madre quiere que estés contenta y tú puedes darle ese consuelo saliendo esta noche y haciendo amigos. Yo me quedaré aquí y me aseguraré de que tenga todo lo que necesite, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.**

No dije nada, me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras me ardía la cara de rabia y frustración. Me sostuvo la mirada sin ceder ni un ápice y por fin tuve que apartar los ojos. Ella no sabía lo precioso que era cada minuto para mí y no había forma de hacérselo entender, pero tenía razón sobre mi madre. Si eso la hacía feliz, lo haría.

—**Está bien** —me limpié los ojos con la manga**—. Pero si le pasa algo mientras estoy fuera…**

—**No le pasará nada** —contestó con voz de nuevo cálida—. **Te lo prometo. Puede que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que te has ido y cuando vuelvas tendrás algo que contarle, ¿no crees?**

Si Ava se salía con la suya, no me cabía ninguna duda de que sí.

* * *

><p>Hola chis hoy les Dare ds capitulos seguidos para premiar q tngo tres reviews \o cn respecto a lo de rachel ya aparecera solo tengan un poco de paciencia.. besos y abrazos


	5. Chapter 5

Mi última esperanza era que a Ava se le olvidara ir a buscarme, pero cuando a las siete y cinco salí al porche de mala gana vi un enorme Range Rover aparcado frente a la casa. A su lado, mi coche parecía de juguete. Había ido a ver cómo estaba mi madre antes de salir, pero seguía durmiendo y en lugar de dejar que la despertara para despedirme, Sofía me había ahuyentado de allí. Cuando salí por fin, estaba de un humor de perros.

—**¡Quinn! —**chilló cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto, sin reparar en mi mal humor—. **Cuánto me alegro de que vengas. Lo tuyo no es contagioso, ¿verdad?**

Subí con esfuerzo y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

—**Yo no estoy enferma.**

—**Vaya** —dijo Ava—, **tienes mucha suerte de que tu madre te deje escaparte.**

Cerré los puños y no dije nada. «Suerte» no era la palabra que mejor lo describía.

—**Lo de esta noche te va a encantar** —añadió sin molestarse en mirar por el retrovisor cuando salió marcha atrás**—. Viene todo el mundo, así que vas a conocer a un montón de gente.**

—**¿Puck también viene? —**me armé de valor cuando pisó a fondo el acelerador y el Range Rover salió disparado hacia delante, llevándose consigo mi estómago.

Durante una fracción de segundo puso tal cara de asco al pensar que Puck pudiera presentarse en la fiesta que estuve a punto de retirar la pregunta, pero aquella expresión se esfumó tan rápidamente como había llegado.

—**Puck no está invitado.**

—**Ah —**preferí dejar el tema. De todos modos no esperaba que fuera a la fiesta; a fin de cuentas, Ava y él no se movían en los mismos círculos—. **¿Finn sí va?**

—**Claro —**su tono alegre sonó tan falso como sus uñas, y cuando la miré entre la penumbra del coche vi un destello extraño en sus ojos. Ira, quizás, o celos.

—**No me interesa Finn —**dije por si aún no había captado el mensaje—. **Lo de que no salgo con chicos iba en serio.**

—**Lo sé —**pero su manera de esquivar mi mirada hablaba por sí sola.

Suspiré. No debía importarme, pero en Nueva York había visto a muchos chicos aprovecharse de sus novias mientras miraban a otra por el rabillo del ojo. Y eso nunca acababa bien. Por más que me odiara Ava, no se merecía eso.

—**¿Por qué estás con él, de todos modos?**

Pareció sorprendida un instante.

—**Porque es Finn—**contestó como si fuera evidente—. **Es guapo, listo y es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. ¿Por qué no iba a querer estar con él?**

—**Bueno, no sé** —dije**—. Porque es un cerdo que seguramente solo sale contigo porque eres guapísima y casi seguro que eres del equipo de animadoras.**

Resopló.

—**Soy la capitana del equipo, además de la capitana del equipo de natación.**

—**Exacto.**

Giró el volante y las ruedas chirriaron cuando el coche viró bruscamente. Pensé en una vaca en medio de la carretera, cerré los ojos y recé en silencio.

—**Hace siglos que estamos juntos** —dijo Ava—. **Y no pienso dejarlo porque una chica que se cree mejor que nosotros venga a decirme que soy una imbécil.**

—**No me creo mejor que tú** —contesté, molesta—. **Pero no he venido aquí a hacer amigos.**

Se quedó callada mientras avanzábamos a través de la oscuridad. Al principio pensé que no iba a decir nada, pero cuando volvió a hablar, un minuto después, su voz sonó tan débil que tuve que esforzarme para oírla.

—**Mi padre me ha dicho que tu madre está muy enferma.**

—**Pues sí, tu padre tiene razón.**

—**Lo siento —**dijo—. **No sé qué haría yo sin mi madre**.

—**Sí** —mascullé**—. Lo mismo digo.**

Esa vez, cuando dobló la curva, no tuve la sensación de que volábamos por el aire.

—**Quinn…**

—**¿Mmm?**

—**Quiero de verdad a Finn, aunque solo esté conmigo porque soy animadora.**

—**Puede que no sea así —**dije apoyando la cabeza contra la ventanilla**—. Puede que él sea distinto.**

Suspiró.

—**Puede.**

Aparcó su monstruo devorador de gasolina a un lado de la carretera, a oscuras. Los árboles se alzaban por encima de nosotras y la luna proyectaba sombras sobre el suelo, pero yo no habría podido adivinar dónde estábamos ni aunque mi vida hubiera dependido de ello. No había coches ni ninguna casa a la vista.

—**¿Dónde estamos? —**pregunté cuando me condujo hacia el bosque.

—**La hoguera es en el bosque —**contestó mientras esquivaba hábilmente las ramas bajas de los árboles.

Yo no tenía tanta suerte.

—**No es muy lejos.**

La seguí mascullando una sarta de improperios. Aquello daba al traste con mi plan de marcharme temprano: tendría que quedarme allí hasta que se marchara Ava, a no ser que me llevara alguno de mis muchos pretendientes.

Hice una mueca al pensarlo. Prefería volver andando.

—**Está justo al otro lado del seto** —dijo, y me paré.

¿El seto?

—**¿El seto que rodea esa finca enorme, dices?**

Se volvió para mirarme.

—**¿La conoces?**

—**Mi madre me ha hablado de ella.**

—**Ah. Bueno, pues es donde hacemos las fiestas. Mi padre conoce al dueño, y no le importa nada que vayamos allí.**

Por cómo lo dijo, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al acordarme de la figura que me parecía haber visto por el retrovisor, pero no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tal vez decía la verdad. A fin de cuentas, no tenía motivos para mentirme, ¿verdad? Además, hasta donde yo sabía, el único modo de traspasar ese seto era la verja principal, y hacía rato que habíamos dejado atrás la carretera.

—**¿Cómo vamos a entrar?**

Siguió caminando y no tuve más remedio que seguirla.

—**Hay un riachuelo un poco más arriba. En el seto hay un hueco por el que podemos pasar, y la fiesta es justo al otro lado.**

Me asaltó de pronto el recuerdo de las pesadillas en las que me ahogaba y palidecí.

—**No tendré que nadar, ¿verdad?**

—**No, ¿por qué? —**pareció notar algo en mi tono de voz, porque se detuvo otra vez para mirarme.

—**No sé nadar, nunca he aprendido —**era la verdad, pero además no quería hablarle de las pesadillas. Ya era bastante duro revivirlas por las noches. Estaba segura de que, si le hablaba de ellas, se serviría de ellas como munición para atacarme.

Soltó una risa ligera y yo habría jurado que su tono se volvía más jovial:

—**Bah, no te preocupes, no hace falta nadar. Hay piedras y cosas en las que se puede pisar, así es más fácil entrar**.

Yo había empezado a ver el seto. Tenía las manos sudorosas y respiraba agitadamente, y no creía que fuera por la enérgica caminata por el bosque.

—**Es justo ahí —**señaló un lugar a unos cinco metros en línea recta.

El aire arrastraba hacia nosotras el fragor del agua, y tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguirla.

Cuando llegamos al riachuelo, me quedé boquiabierta. No era un riachuelo: era un río en toda regla. La corriente no parecía muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para arrastrarme si me caía, y había tan poca luz que apenas se veían las piedras de las que me había hablado Ava. En cambio, había dicho la verdad respecto a la abertura en el seto: era pequeña, como si el río se encogiera lo justo para que el seto se irguiera sobre él. Tendríamos que caminar por las piedras y pasar por el hueco agachando la cabeza, pero podía hacerse sin nadar.

—**Sígueme —**dijo Ava en voz baja.

Estiró los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, se metió en el río y buscó una piedra ancha.

—**Aquí está el camino. ¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí **—mascullé entre dientes.

Tuve cuidado de apoyar el pie exactamente donde pisaba ella y yo también extendí los brazos, pero a cada paso me sentía como si estuviera a punto de caer al agua oscura de abajo.

Ava pasó bajo el seto y dejé de verla. Se me encogió el estómago de miedo, apoyé una mano temblorosa en el seto, me incliné y avancé pasito a paso.

Llegué seca al otro lado casi por milagro. Las piedras acababan bruscamente y tuve que dar un salto para llegar a tierra firme, pero lo conseguí: estaba a salvo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si Ava creía que iba a volver a salir por aquel agujero, lo llevaba claro.

Al levantar la vista lo primero que vi fue a Ava bajándose la cremallera de la falda. La camiseta ya se la había quitado. Debajo llevaba un bikini cuyos colores difuminaba la oscuridad.

—**¿Qué haces?**

No me hizo caso. En lugar de insistir, me tomé un momento para mirar a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una zona boscosa. De no haber sabido que no era así, habría pensado que seguíamos al otro lado del seto. El paisaje era exactamente el mismo.

—**Perdona, Quinn** —dijo Ava. Se sacó una bolsa de basura del bolsillo y metió dentro su ropa doblada.

—**¿Perdona? ¿Por qué?**

—**Por marcharme —**se echó la bolsa al hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa ancha y radiante—. **No te lo tomes como algo personal. Si no le gustaras tanto a Finn, puede que hasta fuéramos amigas. Pero estoy segura de que entiendes por qué tiene que ser así.**

—**¿Por qué tiene que ser así qué?**

—**Esto —**se metió en el agua y se estremeció. Por lo visto estaba tan fría como parecía—. **Considéralo una advertencia, . No toques a mi novio. La próxima vez será mucho, mucho peor** —y acto seguido se lanzó de cabeza al río.


	6. Chapter 6

Entonces ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: primero me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ava iba a dejarme allí, sabiendo perfectamente que me daba miedo el agua. No había ninguna hoguera: lo había hecho premeditadamente. Lo segundo ocurrió cuando Ava se lanzó al río. En lugar de verla alejarse a nado, oí un crujido espeluznante. Se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca y la corriente se la llevó enseguida, flotando inerte.

Hice una mueca. El agua la arrastró casi cinco metros mientras estaba allí mirando, pero ella no se movió. El golpe debía de haberla dejado sin sentido.

«Mejor».

No, mejor no, me dijo la parte más ecuánime de mi cerebro. En absoluto. Si de verdad estaba inconsciente y no solo aturdida, se ahogaría si la corriente no la empujaba hasta la orilla.

Gruñí para mis adentros. «Que sufra». De todos modos, el río no era muy ancho. Volvería en sí y acabaría por llegar a la orilla. Pero la vocecilla compasiva de mi cabeza respondió que, si le ocurría algo, sería culpa mía. Y que, aunque hubiera intentado hacerme una jugarreta, no podía soportar que le ocurriera una desgracia a otra persona cercana a mí. Estaba harta de tragedias.

Mi cuerpo se puso en movimiento antes de que mi mente tomara una decisión. Quizá no se me diera muy bien nadar, pero podía correr. Me quité los tacones y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que nos separaba. La corriente era fuerte, pero no tan rápida como me había parecido al principio. Alcancé enseguida a Ava y me paré en la orilla llena de barro, pero enseguida me enfrenté a un nuevo problema: el agua.

El recuerdo de mis pesadillas desfiló por mi cabeza, pero lo alejé de mí. Ava estaba en medio del río y boca abajo, lo que significaba que no podía esperar a que se acercara. Solo tenía dos opciones: dejar que se ahogara o meterme en el río a buscarla. O sea, que no tenía elección.

Encogiéndome de temor, me metí en el agua helada y chapoteé hacia ella, saltando torpemente para mantenerme en pie. Tropecé con una piedra y me caí. Un instante después, la corriente me había arrastrado a mí también.

El pánico se apoderó de mí en cuanto me vi con la cabeza sumergida, pero estaba consciente y, aunque no sabía nadar, el río no era profundo. No sucedió como en mis pesadillas: conseguí hacer pie e impulsarme hacia la superficie. Luché por llegar hasta Ava y, cuando por fin lo logré, la agarré del brazo y tiré de ella hacia mí. El corazón me latía tan deprisa que me dolía, pero seguí respirando con la mayor calma que pude. Mataría a Ava en cuanto volviera en sí, y si había justicia en este mundo, tendrían que darle puntos y su preciosa cara quedaría marcada para siempre.

Tiré de ella hacia la orilla y la saqué del agua gélida. Sentí un inmenso alivio al encontrarme otra vez en tierra. Aunque solo había pasado medio minuto en el agua, su piel ya había empezado a volverse azul. La puse de lado, confiando en que sirviera de algo si había tragado agua.

—¿Ava? —dije al arrodillarme a su lado. Me castañeteaban los dientes—. Ava, despierta.

Siguió inmóvil. Me incliné hacia ella y esperé a que respirara, pero no respiró. Noté un nudo de angustia en la garganta y tragué saliva. Un masaje cardíaco. Eso podía hacerlo.

La puse boca arriba, apoyé las manos sobre su diafragma, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

La miré, esperando. Nada.

—Si esto es una broma… —lo intenté otra vez. No pensaba hacerle el boca a boca a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Fue entonces cuando reparé en la brecha que tenía en la cabeza. No sé cómo no la vi antes: tenía el pelo todo manchado de rojo. Dejé un momento el masaje cardíaco para ver si era grave. No era solo un corte. Se me revolvió violentamente el estómago cuando le aparté el pelo para ver la herida. Su cráneo no era redondeado por la parte de la coronilla: era plano.

Chillé y me tapé la boca, a punto de vomitar. Hasta a oscuras saltaba a la vista que lo que tenía delante de mis ojos no era solo pelo y sangre. Tenía el cuero cabelludo expuesto y desgarrado en parte, y a través de la brecha se veía el cráneo aplastado y trozos de… Dios mío, no quise ni pensarlo.

Palpé rápidamente su cuello intentando encontrarle el pulso, pero fue en vano. Había empezado a respirar agitadamente y la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando empecé otra vez a hacerle el masaje cardíaco, maquinalmente. No podía ser, no podía estar muerta. Era solamente una broma, una travesura cruel, y yo solo tenía que buscar patéticamente la verja de entrada y regresar a casa a pie. Ava no tenía que…

—**¡Socorro!** —grité tan fuerte como pude mientras me corrían lágrimas calientes por la cara—. **¡Que alguien me ayude!**

* * *

><p><strong>que tal vamos chics?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**La desconocida**

Sin dejar de sollozar, apreté el vientre de Ava con las manos. No podía estar muerta. Dos minutos antes me estaba diciendo que me alejara de… ¿de qué? ¿Qué importaba eso? Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano y respiré hondo, trémula. No, no era posible. Aquello no estaba pasando.

—**¡Socorro!** —grité de nuevo, mirando frenética a mi alrededor con la esperanza de ver algún signo de vida.

Pero solo vi árboles a ambos lados, y el único ruido que oí fue el de la corriente del río. Si en aquella finca vivía alguien, podía estar a kilómetros de allí.

Volví a mirar a Ava y vi su cara borrosa entre mis lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Me temblaron los hombros, mi cuerpo quedó paralizado. Caí hacia atrás y me quedé sentada, con los ojos fijos en ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no parpadeaba y parecía muerta, y de su frente seguía manando un hilillo de sangre. Todo era inútil.

Acerqué las rodillas al pecho, incapaz de dejar de llorar. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Quién nos encontraría? No podía dejarla allí. Tenía que quedarme allí hasta que nos encontraran. Dios mío, mi pobre madre… ¿Qué diría todo el mundo? ¿Pensarían que había matado a Ava? ¿La había matado, en cierto sentido? Si no hubiera accedido a ir con ella, no se habría lanzado de cabeza al río.

—**¿Puedo ayudarte?**

Me dio un vuelco el corazón. A mi lado, de pie, había una mujer . ¿O una chica? No pude verla bien, la oscuridad tapaba en parte su cara. Pero lo que vi hizo que me quedara sin aliento. Tenía el pelo oscuro y la chaqueta que llevaba, negra y larga, ondeaba a la fría brisa nocturna.

Así pues, no era fruto de mi imaginación.

Se arrodilló junto a Ava y la examinó. Tuvo que ver las mismas cosas que yo: la cabeza ensangrentada, el cuerpo inmóvil, el ángulo del cuello. Pero en vez de asustarse me miró y un escalofrío sacudió mi espalda. Sus ojos eran del color chocolate.

Oí un ruido a unos metros de allí. Me giré, asustada, y vi que se acercaba a nosotros, meneando la cola, un gran danés negro. El perro se sentó junto a ella y la desconocida le acarició detrás de las orejas.

—**¿Cómo te llamas?** —preguntó con calma.

Me puse el pelo mojado detrás de las orejas con las manos temblorosas.

—**Q- Quinn.**

—**Hola, Quinn—**su voz sonaba tranquilizadora, casi melodiosa—. **Yo soy Rachel y este es Cerbero.**

Ahora que estaba más cerca pude ver su cara claramente, y me pareció muy extraña. No podía ser más que un par de años mayor que yo, como mucho. Y era demasiado guapa para estar en medio del bosque. Debería haber estado en las portadas de las revistas, y no allí, escondida en la Península Superior de Michigan. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que más me llamó la atención: incluso a oscuras brillaban con fuerza, y me costó apartar la mirada de ellos.

—**M-mi amiga —**dije con voz entrecortada—, **está…**

—**Está muerta.**

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que de nuevo me dio un vuelco el estómago. Vomité lo poco que había cenado y el horror de lo sucedido me golpeó con tal fuerza que sentí que me faltaba el aire.

Por fin, cuando acabé de vomitar, volví a sentarme y me limpié la boca. Rachel había colocado a Ava de tal manera que parecía estar dormida y me miraba fijamente, como si yo fuera un animal desconocido al que no quería ahuyentar. Desvié la mirada.

—**Entonces, ¿es amiga tuya?**

Tosí débilmente, intentando que el sollozo que borboteaba dentro de mí no estallara de una vez. ¿Era amiga mía? Claro que no.

—**S-sí** —logré decir**—. ¿Por qué?**

Oí un susurro de tela y cuando abrí los ojos estaba poniendo su chaqueta sobre Ava, como cuando se cubría un cadáver.

—**No sabía que las amigas se trataran como te ha tratado ella.**

—**Era… era una broma.**

—**A ti no te ha hecho mucha gracia.**

No, era cierto. Pero ya no importaba.

—**Te da miedo el agua y sin embargo has saltado al río para rescatarla, aunque tenía pensado dejarte aquí sola.**

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

—**¿Por qué lo has hecho?** —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros patéticamente. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

—**Porque… **—dije**—, porque no se merecía… no se merecía morir.**

Rachel se quedó callada un rato, mirando el cuerpo de Ava.

—**¿Qué harías para que volviera?**

Me esforcé por entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—**¿Para que volviera?**

—**Para que vuelva a estar como antes de saltar al río. Para que vuelva a vivir.**

Estaba tan angustiada que ya sabía la respuesta. ¿Qué haría para que Ava volviera a vivir? ¿Qué haría para impedir que la muerte siguiera estrangulando con sus garras los jirones de vida que aún no me había arrancado? Había sentenciado a mi madre y estaba agazapada, esperando para arrebatármela, acercándose un poco más cada día. Tal vez mi madre estuviera dispuesta a rendirse, pero yo no, yo no dejaría de luchar por ella. Y no pensaba permitir que la muerte se cobrara otra presa ante mis propios ojos, sobre todo siendo culpa mía que Ava estuviera allí.

—**Cualquier cosa.**

—**¿Cualquier cosa?**

—**Sí. ¿Puedes ayudarla?** —dentro de mí se agitó una esperanza irracional. Tal vez Rachel fuera médico. Tal vez pudiera salvarla.

—**Quinn, ¿alguna vez has oído la historia de Perséfone?**

Mi madre era una apasionada de la mitología griega, y solía leerme sus historias de niña, pero ¿a qué venía aquello?

—**¿Qué? Yo… sí, hace mucho tiempo —**contesté, desconcertada—. **¿Puedes salvarla? ¿Está…? ¿Puedes? Por favor.**

Se levantó.

—**Sí, si me prometes una cosa.**

—**Lo que quieras —**yo también me levanté, esperanzada.

—**Vuelve a leer el mito de Perséfone y lo entenderás —**dio un paso hacia mí y rozó mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Me aparté, pero sentí que me ardía la piel allí donde me había tocado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, indiferente a mi rechazo.

—**El equinoccio de otoño es dentro de dos semanas. Léelo y lo entenderás.**

Retrocedió y me quedé allí, aturdida. Volviéndome hacia Ava dije:

—**Pero ¿qué va a…?**

Cuando levanté la vista, había desaparecido. Me precipité hacia delante con los pies entumecidos y miré a mi alrededor, frenética.

—**¿Rachel? ¿Qué va a…?**

—**¿Quinn?**

El corazón se me subió de un salto a la garganta. Ava… Caí de rodillas a su lado. Tenía tanto miedo que no pude tocarla, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y ya no sangraba. ¡Estaba viva!

—**Ava…** —gemí.

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —**preguntó mientras luchaba por levantarse y se limpiaba la sangre de los ojos.

—**Te… te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y… —**me interrumpí. ¿Y qué?

Se levantó y comenzó a tambalearse, pero estiré los brazos para sujetarla.

—**¿Estás bien? —**pregunté, aturdida, y asintió con la cabeza.

Rodeé con el brazo su cintura desnuda para sostenerla en pie. La chaqueta de Rachel también había desaparecido.

—**Vamos a casa.**

Esa noche, cuando me metí en la cama después de quitarme la sangre de debajo de las uñas, casi me había convencido de que Rachel no era real. De que no la había visto esa noche, ni un par de días antes, desde el coche. De que eran todo imaginaciones mías. Era la única explicación lógica. Me había golpeado la cabeza al saltar al río, y en el coche, cuando había creído verla, estaba agotada. A Ava no le había pasado nada desde el principio y Rachel…

Rachel era solo un sueño.

* * *

><p>Hola chcs cada dia son mas gracias x darle una oportunidad a la historia como premio les regalare varios capitulos besos y disfruten<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ese fin de semana sonó el teléfono casi cada hora, a las horas en punto, hasta que por fin lo desenchufé. Mi madre necesitaba descansar y después de lo que había pasado yo solo tenía ganas de apartarme del mundo y hacerle compañía. No sabía quién era, ni me importaba.

El agua helada del río no me había hecho ningún bien, y me pasé casi todo el fin de semana dormitando en la mecedora, junto a la cama de mi madre. Fue un sueño inquieto, salpicado por las mismas pesadillas que había tenido casi todas las noches desde mi llegada a Eden, a las que se sumó una nueva. En ella sucedía exactamente lo mismo que había sucedido esa noche: Ava se lanzaba al río y se golpeaba la cabeza, y yo saltaba al agua para salvarla. Pero cuando sacaba su cuerpo del río no era su cara pálida y muerta la que veía. Era la mía.

Tuve que ponerme una mascarilla cada vez que me acercaba a mi madre. Me sentía febril y me dolía todo el cuerpo, y no podía sacudirme una tos ronca que tenía agarrada al pecho, pero alguien tenía que cuidar de ella. Tragué una buena cantidad de jarabe para ver si me encontraba mejor, y cuando llegó el lunes me sentía lo bastante bien como para aventurarme a volver al instituto.

En cuanto entré en la cafetería a la hora de la comida, Puck se adosó a mí con su bandeja llena de patatas fritas. Estuvo hablando por los codos sobre un disco nuevo que había comprado ese fin de semana y me invitó a escucharlo, pero rehusé con un gesto. No me apetecía escuchar música.

—**Quinn —**dijo. Nos habíamos sentado y él ya había embadurnado sus patatas con ketchup—, **hoy estás muy callada. ¿Tu madre está bien?**

Levanté la vista de mi sándwich todavía intacto.

—**Sigue aguantando.**

—**¿Qué pasa, entonces? —**su mirada dejaba claro que no pensaba dejar correr el asunto.

—**Nada. Es que he estado enferma todo el fin de semana, nada más.**

—**Ah, sí** —se metió una patata en la boca—. **El viernes no viniste. Te anoté los deberes.**

—**Gracias —**por lo menos no parecía dispuesto a insistir.

—**¿Fuiste a esa fiesta con Ava?**

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Lo había notado por mi expresión? No, solo lo preguntaba por hablar de algo.

—**¿Quinn?**

Estupendo. Ahora ya sabía que pasaba algo raro.

—**Perdona** —mascullé, y me encorvé en mi asiento.

—**¿Pasó algo en la fiesta?**

—**No hubo ninguna fiesta —**no tenía sentido mentirle. Si se molestaba en hablar con alguien, podía preguntar por ahí y enterarse**—. Fue solo una broma pesada de Ava.**

—**¿Qué clase de broma pesada?**

Debería haberme alarmado al ver cómo se endurecían sus ojos y bajaba la voz, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando dar con una respuesta creíble. ¿Cómo iba a describir aquella cosa absurda que había pasado junto al río? Puck no me creería, era imposible. Ni siquiera yo lo creía. Y en cuanto a Ava…

Me di mentalmente un guantazo. Había sido todo una broma. ¿Verdad? No solo el hecho de dejarme allí sola, sino el golpe que supuestamente se había dado en la cabeza, la aparición de Rachel y… y lo que había hecho, fuera lo que fuese. Seguramente era la hermana mayor de alguien. Puede que hasta de Ava.

Pero ¿y su cráneo? ¿Y el hecho de que hubiera dejado de sangrar repentinamente? ¿Y su cuello torcido? ¿Eso podía fingirse?

—**Hablando del rey de Roma** —masculló Puck, levantando las cejas mientras miraba hacia atrás.

No tuve que volverme para saber quién era.

—**¡Quinn! —**chilló Ava, y se sentó a mi lado sin esperar invitación.

Me puse tensa y agarré tan fuerte mi manzana que sentí cómo se magullaba bajo la presión de mis dedos.

—**Eh, hola —**¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?—. **¿Qué… qué tal el fin de semana?**

Columpió las piernas bajo la mesa y dejó su bandeja de comida, cargada con un sándwich de pollo y un montón de patatas fritas. Era imposible que comiera eso todos los días y consiguiera mantenerse tan flaca.

—**No ha estado mal. Ya sabes, he descansado, he nadado y esas cosas **—dio un mordisco a su sándwich y no se molestó en tragar antes de añadir—: **Te he llamado, pero no contestabas al teléfono. Puede que mi padre se equivocara al darme el número.**

Estuve a punto de atragantarme. ¿Había sido Ava?

—**N-no****, era mi casa —**miré a Puck suplicándole en silencio que dijera algo, pero estaba súper concentrado en no mirarnos—. **He estado mala, por eso no contestaba.**

—**Pero ya estás mejor, ¿no?**

Dudé.

—**Sí, estoy mejor.**

—**¡Perfecto, entonces! Se me había ocurrido que vinieras a mi casa algún día de esta semana. Tenemos una piscina y he pesando que podía enseñarte a nadar.**

Me quedé mirándola, patidifusa. Después de lo que había pasado, ¿quería que fuera a nadar con ella?

—**Yo no… no nado.**

Y después de lo que había pasado el viernes, no quería volver a acercarme a ninguna masa de agua. Me parecía absurdamente cruel alargar así una broma pesada, y deseé que lo dejara de una vez.

Frunció los labios. Algo en mi tono de voz o mi expresión debía de haberla puesto sobre aviso.

—**No me guardas rencor por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?**

Quizá fueran imaginaciones mías, pero parecía casi nerviosa.

—**Porque… verás, de eso quería hablarte…**

—**Ava —**la interrumpí—, **¿por qué te has sentado aquí?**

Puso mala cara y dejó su sándwich.

—**He roto con Finn.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** —miré otra vez a Puck, que estaba absorto construyendo un fuerte de patatas fritas—. **Creía que habías dicho que lo querías.**

—**¡Y es verdad! O lo era.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué has roto con él?**

—**Porque…** —miró hacia la mesa de los futbolistas.

Había al menos seis pares de ojos observándonos. Ava bajó la voz y preguntó con un susurro:

—**Me salvaste, ¿verdad? Me lancé al río y me di un golpe en la cabeza, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba tendida en el suelo con una jaqueca espantosa.**

Me encogí de hombros forzadamente.

—**Sí, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y te saqué del agua antes de que te ahogaras. No es para tanto.**

—**Sí que lo es —**bajó la voz—. **Había sangre por todas partes. Mi madre me vio cuando llegué a casa y le dio un ataque. Tuve que decirle que la sangre era tuya.**

—**Pero no era mía.**

Nos miramos a los ojos. Ella los tenía rojos y brillantes, llenos de lágrimas.

—**Lo sé —**susurró—. **¿Qué me pasó, Quinn?**

Al otro lado de la mesa Puck se quedó muy quieto, y noté que ya no llevaba los cascos puestos. Además de decirle a Ava lo que había pasado, ahora tendría que explicárselo a él también cuando ella se marchara. No me creería, claro: nadie en su sano juicio me habría creído. Ni siquiera estaba segura de creerlo yo, y seguía sin estar convencida de que no fuera todo una jugarreta muy complicada.

Ava me observó atentamente, esperando a que dijera algo, y comprendí que no podría salir del paso contándole una mentira. Aunque creyeran que estaba loca, la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, de comprender lo que había pasado, era arrolladora. Respiré hondo, me despedí de mi cordura y se lo conté todo.

Cuando acabé, Ava seguía mirándome fijamente con ojos brillantes.

—**Dios mío, Quinn… ¿de verdad te lanzaste al río para salvarme?**

Me encogí de hombros y antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar me rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su cara en mi cuello. El abrazo duró casi medio minuto, y yo fui sintiéndome más y más avergonzada con cada segundo que pasaba. Por fin me soltó, pero siguió apoyando las manos sobre mis hombros.

—**Es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mí. Cuando intenté decírselo a Finn…** —se mordió el labio**—. Se rio de mí y me dijo que dejara de inventarme cosas.**

Finn estaba sentado con sus amigos en la mesa de los futbolistas, riéndose a carcajadas. A mi lado, Ava parecía hecha polvo.

—**Entonces, ¿es verdad que has roto con él? —**pregunté.

—**No importa —**contestó, y tomó otra vez su sándwich—. **Dentro de una semana estará rogándome que volvamos. Pero ¿y Rachel? ¿De verdad le prometiste cualquier cosa? ¿Qué quería?**

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Puck levantaba la mirada.

—**No estoy segura, la verdad** —dije**—. Me preguntó si conocía el mito de Perséfone y me dijo que el equinoccio de otoño era dentro de dos semanas. Que cuando leyera sobre Perséfone sabría lo que quería que hiciera. Conozco esa historia, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con…**

Al otro lado de la mesa, Puck se puso a hurgar en su mochila y empezó a sacar libracos y carpetas. Aterrizaban sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, y la mitad de la cafetería empezó a mirarnos. Agaché la cabeza, asombrada de que le cupieran tantas cosas en la mochila, pero por fin sacó un libro muy grueso: nuestro manual de lengua. Lo abrió aparentemente al azar, pero cuando estiré el cuello para ver la página, me di cuenta de que no había sido casualidad.

—**Esta es la historia de Perséfone** —dijo, señalando a una chica que salía de una cueva. Sobre la hierba había una mujer de pie, con los brazos abiertos de par en par como para recibir a la chica—,** reina del Inframundo.**

—**¿El Inframundo?** —Ava se inclinó para ver mejor el libro**—. ¿Cuál?**

Puck le lanzó una mirada capaz de marchitar una planta.

—**Al que van los muertos. El Tártaro, los Campos Elíseos.**

—**Mitología griega** —dije pasando la página—.** ¿Ves a esta tia? **—Señale a una Mujer morena, media envuelta en sombras—. **Es Hades, el dios del Inframundo. El señor de los muertos.**

—**Pense que era un hombre-**dijo Ava confundida

—**Como Satanás** —agregó Puck.

—**No, como Satanás, no** —dijo Ava con un deje de enfado, pero Puck no pareció notarlo, o no le importó—. **Satanás es cristiano y el Inframundo no es el infierno. Hades no es un demonio. Solo es… un tipo al que encargaron ocuparse de las almas de los muertos. Clasificarlas y esas cosas.**

La miré extrañada.

—**Pensaba que no sabías nada de este tema.**

Se encogió de hombros y miró el libro.

—**Habré oído algo alguna vez.**

—**La raptó —**dijo Puck en voz tan baja que sentí un escalofrío—. **Estaba jugando en un campo y se la llevó con ella al Inframundo para que fuera su esposa. Ella se negó a comer y mientras su madre, Deméter, imploraba a Zeus, el rey de los dioses, el mundo se cubrió de frío. Por fin Zeus obligó a Hades a devolver a Perséfone, pero entre tanto ella había comido unas cuantas semillas, y Hades se empeñó en que eso significaba que tenía que pasar parte del año con él. Así que cuando está con ella en calidad de esposa, llega el invierno. Es el mito con que los griegos explicaban las estaciones.**

De pronto, la temperatura pareció descender veinte grados. Se me ocurrió una idea espantosa y miré a Puck intentando descubrir si lo que sospechaba respecto a mi trato con Rachel tenía algún viso de ser cierto.

Ava soltó un bufido.

—**Se sentía sola, pero no por eso era mala. No sabemos si ella quería irse con ella. Puede que sí, ¿sabes?**

No le hice caso y miré a Puck.

—**¿Crees que Rachel va a intentar lo mismo conmigo?**

—**Qué tontería —**dijo Ava, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. **Si quisiera secuestrarte ya lo habría hecho, ¿no? Pudo hacerlo cuando estábamos en el bosque.**

—**No sé** —dijo Puck**—, es posible. Puede que esté esperando al equinoccio de otoño. Solo quedan un par de semanas, es a fines de septiembre —**me miró fijamente, con los ojos café tan abiertos que me pareció que iban a salírsele de las órbitas**—. ¿Y si quiere que te quedes con ella todo el invierno?**

—**No puede esperar que lo deje todo y me mude a su casa una temporada** —dije, insegura—. **O para siempre.**

—**Quizá no te lo pregunte —**añadió Puck—. **¿Qué pasará entonces?**

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Solo se oían los ruidos de la cafetería a nuestro alrededor. Por fin erguí los hombros y dije con toda la convicción de que fui capaz:

—**Pues le daré una patada en el culo y la policía la detendrá. Fin de la historia.**

Pero no era el fin de nada, porque ninguno había hablado de lo que había sucedido en la orilla del río. Rachel se las había arreglado de algún modo para resucitar a Ava, y yo no alcanzaba a explicármelo.

Me sobresalté cuando Puck cerró el libro de golpe.

—**Puede que sí** —dijo—, **pero eso no cambia nada. La verdad es que has aceptado casarte con una perfecta desconocida.**


	9. Chapter 9

**El equinoccio**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes no tuve más remedio que olvidarme del pacto que había hecho, tacharlo de ridículo y seguir adelante con mi vida. Aunque hubiera tenido otra alternativa, la salud de mi madre exigió toda mi atención.

Puck y Ava, sin embargo, no permitieron que me olvidara de aquel asunto. Todos los días cuchicheaban en voz baja sentados el uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cafetería. A veces hasta parecía olvidárseles que estaba allí. Puck parecía empeñado en convencerme de que no cumpliera mi parte. Decía que apenas conocía a Rachel y que tenía que estar como una cabra si se le había pasado por la cabeza invitarme a vivir con ella la mitad del resto de mis días. Pero para cada pega que sacaba a relucir Puck y Ava tenía una respuesta. Defendía a Rachel incansablemente a pesar de que ninguno de los tres sabía nada de ella. Pero era fácil descubrir por qué: sin su intervención, ella habría seguido muerta, así que era lógico que le tuviera cierta lealtad.

Diseccionaron el mito y ambos extrajeron de él argumentos en los que apoyar sus respectivas tesis y me pidieron una y otra vez que les dijera exactamente qué había dicho Rachel. Pero no había mucho más que pudiera decirles. Yo estaba preocupada en parte, y contaba los días con ellos, pero pensaba sobre todo en mi madre. Además, seguía teniendo pesadillas y solo conseguía dormir bien unas horas cada noche. Nadie, sin embargo, hizo comentarios sobre mis ojeras. Eden era un pueblo pequeño: todo el mundo sabía lo de mi madre.

Un par de días antes de que empezara el otoño, llegué a casa y me encontré a mi madre sentada en el suelo, en medio del jardín lleno de malas hierbas. Un nudo de angustia se formó en mi garganta. Salí del coche, corrí a su lado y me arrodillé junto a ella para ver bien su cara.

—**Mamá —**dije con la voz ahogada por la preocupación—, **deberías estar dentro, descansando.**

¿De dónde había sacado fuerzas para salir? Miré con enfado a Sofía, que estaba sentada en el porche, tejiendo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—**Ha insistido ella.**

—**Estoy bien, me he pasado todo el día durmiendo —**dijo mi madre, apartándome. Pero yo ya había conseguido verla bien. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la piel fina como papel, pero sus ojos poseían un brillo que hacía semanas que no veía.

—**Vamos —**dije, agarrándola del hombro, e intenté levantarla.

Siguió tercamente sentada y me dio miedo hacerle daño si tiraba demasiado.

—**Unos minutos más —**dijo con una mirada implorante—. **Hacía siglos que no salía. El sol sienta de maravilla.**

Me dejé caer de rodillas. No tenía sentido discutir con ella.

—**¿Necesitas ayuda? —**hice una mueca, mirando los hierbajos enmarañados.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie se ocupaba de aquel jardín?

Su cara se iluminó.

—**No, pero me gustaría que me echaras una mano. Empieza a arrancar.**

Era un trabajo sucio, pero seguimos escardando juntas el pequeño claro que ya había despejado. Yo no quería pensar en cuánto tiempo llevaba allí fuera. No tenía energías para malgastarlas en cosas así, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

—**Enseguida vuelvo** —dijo Sofía desde el porche. Entró, cerró la puerta y nos dejó solas.

Estuve mirando a mi madre de reojo mientras arrancaba una mata que me llegaba casi a la cintura. Al primer síntoma de agotamiento, la haría entrar.

Pero hacía días que no la veía tan lúcida y tan llena de energía. No le había contado lo que había pasado en la fiesta porque no quería preocuparla, pero a medida que se acercaba el equinoccio y Puck y Ava seguían discutiendo, había ido dándome cuenta de que me apetecía contárselo, si no toda la historia, al menos sí una parte. Nunca antes le había ocultado nada importante, y no tendría muchas más oportunidades de hablar con ella sobre aquel asunto.

—**Mamá** —dije, indecisa—, ¿**conoces Eden Manor?**

—**Claro —**la arruga que había en medio de su frente se hizo más honda mientras tiraba de un hierbajo especialmente terco—. **¿Por qué?**

Agarré la base del tallo por debajo de su puño y la ayudé. Tiramos a la vez y salió entre una lluvia de tierra.

—**¿Vive allí una tal Rachel?**

Se incorporó y ni siquiera intentó disimular su sorpresa.

—**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**Porque…** —me removí, inquieta, sobre la hierba. Ya empezaban a dolerme las rodillas. Sabía que debería habérselo contado y que ella querría saberlo, pero ¿y si intentaba hacer algo al respecto? ¿Y si se asustaba y empeoraba su estado?

Así pues, le mentí:

—**Porque unos chicos del instituto estaban hablando —**dije, incapaz de mirarla. Nunca le mentía, a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario**—, y quería preguntarte si sabías algo de él.**

Dejó caer los hombros y alargó el brazo para ponerme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—**Ya que te empeñas en hablar de temas difíciles, ¿qué te parece si al menos hablamos de lo que va a pasar cuando yo muera?**

Me levanté de un salto y enseguida dejé de pensar en Rachel.

—**Es hora de entrar.**

Entornó los ojos.

—**Entraré cuando accedas a hablar conmigo.**

—**Estoy hablando contigo —**dije—. Por favor, mamá. **Vas a ponerte peor.**

Sonrió sin ganas.

—**No veo cómo. ¿Hablamos o no?**

Cerré los ojos y procuré hacer caso omiso del escozor de las lágrimas. No era justo. Todavía nos quedaba algún tiempo. ¿Verdad? Había llegado hasta allí, seguro que podía aguantar unos meses más. Hasta Navidad, pensé. Solo una Navidad más juntas, y luego podría aceptar despedirme de ella. Llevaba cuatro años haciendo el mismo pacto conmigo misma, y de momento había funcionado.

—**No quiero que me eches de menos** —dijo—. **Debes vivir tu vida, cariño. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti, y mucho menos cuando haya muerto**.

Sentí áspera la garganta, pero no dije nada. No sabía cómo vivir mi vida. Hasta en Nueva York mi madre había sido siempre mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga desde hacía cuatro años. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

—**Y quiero que te enamores y que tengas familia, y que esa familia te dure mucho más de lo que he durado yo —**agarró mi mano y la apretó suavemente**—. Encuentra a alguien que sea perfecto para ti y no lo dejes marchar, ¿entendido?**

Sentí que me ahogaba.

—**Mamá —**dije**—, yo no sé cómo hacer esas cosas.**

Me sonrió con tristeza.

—**Nadie sabe, lucy, por lo menos al principio. Pero estás lista, te lo aseguro. He hecho todo lo que he podido** —se quedó callada un momento y miró nuestras manos unidas—. **Estás lista y vas a ser maravillosa, cariño. Vas a hacer cosas increíbles, lo noto, y aunque creas que no estoy contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado. No voy a dejarte nunca. Recuérdalo, ¿quieres? Puede que a veces te parezca que me he ido, pero siempre estaré ahí cuando más me necesites.**

Me sequé los ojos con la mano libre y apreté la suya con la otra. Dentro de mí algo se estaba derrumbando a toda velocidad, y ya no sabía qué hacer. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, ni quería hacerlo, pero pronto tendría que afrontar la realidad, y no me sentía preparada. La quería a ella, a mi madre, no un recuerdo.

—**Prométeme que serás tú misma y que harás todo lo necesario para ser feliz, pase lo que pase —**dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. **Estás destinada a grandes cosas, cielo, pero cuanto más te resistas a ser quien eres, más difícil será. Sean cuales sean los obstáculos a los que te enfrentes, recuerda que puedes superar cualquier cosa si lo deseas con suficiente intensidad. Y lo harás —**sonrió, y lo poco que quedaba en pie dentro de mí se derrumbó—. **Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. ¿Me prometes que intentarás ser feliz?**

Quise decirle que no sabía cómo ser feliz sin ella, que no sabía quién era cuando ella no estaba, y que no tenía fuerzas para superar aquello, pero no pude soportar su mirada de súplica. Así que mentí por segunda vez:

—**Está bien —**mascullé—. **Te lo prometo.**

Su sonrisa solamente consiguió que me sintiera mucho peor.

—**Gracias —**dijo—. **Será más fácil irme sabiendo que vas a estar bien.**

La ayudé a levantarse, pero no me atreví a decir nada. Dejé los hierbajos arrancados en medio del prado, le sacudí el polvo de las rodillas y la llevé casi en brazos a casa, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no tuviera que morir.

Al día siguiente, mientras la profesora nos explicaba monótonamente la conjugación de los verbos irregulares en francés, se abrió la puerta del aula y entró Irene, la del despacho de secretaría. Nos volvimos todos para mirarla, pero ella solo me miró a mí.

Sintiendo que me licuaba por dentro, me levanté y noté las miradas de Puck y de Ava clavadas en mi nuca. Crucé la clase a trompicones, sin hacer caso de los murmullos que dejé atrás.

—**Quinn—**dijo Irene con voz suave cuando estuvimos en el pasillo y la puerta se hubo cerrado con firmeza a mi espalda—, **ha llamado la enfermera de tu madre.**

Las paredes empezaron a darme vueltas, y por un momento me olvidé de respirar.

—**¿Ha muerto?**


	10. Chapter 10

—**No —**contestó, y me inundó una oleada de alivio—. **Está en el hospital.**

Sin decir palabra di media vuelta y corrí por el pasillo sin pensar en mis clases. Solo quería llegar al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—**¿Quinn?**

Era por la tarde, a última hora, y estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, agotada. Llevaba tres horas sola, hojeando un montón de revistas sin leer una sola palabra mientras esperaba a que los médicos fueran a decirme cómo estaba mi madre.

—**¡Puck!** —me levanté con las piernas flojas y lo abracé como si me fuera en ello la vida. El abrazo duró más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero necesitaba sentir sus brazos cálidos envolviéndome. Hacía tanto tiempo que no abrazaba a alguien que no fuera frágil…

—**Mi madre está mal y no me dicen…**

—**Lo sé —**dijo él—. **Me lo ha dicho Irene.**

—**¿Y si ha llegado la hora?** —pregunté, escondiendo la cara en su pecho**—. Ni siquiera he podido decirle adiós. No he podido decirle que la quiero.**

—**Ella lo sabe —**murmuró, y pasó los dedos por mi pelo**—. Puedes estar segura de que lo sabe.**

Pasó las horas siguientes conmigo. Solo se ausentó un par de veces para traer algo de comer, y estaba a mi lado cuando por fin apareció el médico para decirme lo que tanto temía: que mi madre había entrado en coma y que ya no faltaba mucho. Se quedó a mi lado cuando entré a verla. Parecía tan pequeña y tan frágil tumbada en medio de la cama, conectada a aquel montón de máquinas y monitores… Repasé de memoria todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y cada vez que pensaba que había permitido que se quedara fuera, en el jardín, me odiaba más a mí misma. Tal vez si no se hubiera agotado así, todavía seguiría aguantando.

Ahora no quedaba ni rastro de ella en aquel cuerpo moribundo. No era así como quería recordarla, como un cascarón inerte, pero tampoco podía separarme de ella.

Poco antes de las diez entró una enfermera a decirme que la hora de visita había acabado. Unos minutos después, como no encontraba valor para marcharme, se acercó Puck.

—**Quinn —**sentí su mano en mi espalda y me tensé—. **Cuanto antes te vayas a dormir, antes podrás volver a verla por la mañana. Vamos, te llevo a casa.**

—**Esa ya no es mi casa —**dije con voz hueca, pero dejé que me llevara fuera de allí.

Mientras íbamos en mi coche hacia Eden, estuve mirando por la ventanilla y le agradecí que no intentara trabar conversación. Aunque lo hubiera intentado, quizá no hubiera podido contestarle. No dijo nada hasta que llegamos frente a mi casa. El motor estaba aún encendido y de fondo, en la radio, sonaba una canción tan suavemente que tuve que aguzar el oído para entenderla. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo. No quería volver a entrar en aquella casa. Llevaba años preparándome para lo que iba a ocurrir, y ahora que había llegado el momento no soportaba la idea de estar sola.

—**¿Seguro que estás bien?**

—**Sí** —mentí.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—**Mañana vendré a recogerte a primera hora.**

—**No voy a ir a clase.**

—**Lo sé** —no apartó sus ojos de mí—. **Te llevaré al hospital.**

—**Puck… no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

—**¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos? —**dolía oír su tono de incertidumbre—. **Tú eres mi amiga, Quinn, y lo estás pasando mal. ¿Qué puede haber más importante que cuidar de ti?**

Me tembló la barbilla y solo era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a llorar. Como no sabía qué hacer, me incliné y lo abracé. Nunca había tenido un amigo como él, un amigo capaz de dejarlo todo para acompañarme junto al lecho de muerte de mi madre. Había llegado a Eden pensando que estaría sola cuando todo aquello acabara, y había encontrado a Puck. Si había alguna razón para quedarme allí, era él.

—**Por lo menos llévate el coche** —dije—. **Es de noche, no puedes volver andando a casa.**

Hizo intento de protestar, pero me retiré, le lancé una mirada y asintió con un gesto.

—**Gracias.**

Cuando conseguí apartarme de él y salir del coche estaba llorando, moqueaba y estaba hecha un desastre, pero no me importó. Vi junto a la acera el trozo de tierra que habíamos limpiado y los hierbajos todavía amontonados sobre el césped.

—**Mañana nos vemos —**dijo Puck detrás de mí.

Asentí, incapaz de decir nada, le dije adiós con la mano y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban compuse una sonrisa.

Cuando entré me temblaban las manos aunque sabía que no había nada que temer en aquella casa vacía, por más fuerte que fuera el olor de mi madre que aún lo impregnaba todo. Iba a vivir sola mucho tiempo.

Paseé sin rumbo por la casa, apáticamente, pasando las manos por cada cosa, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Esa noche señalaba el fin del único capítulo de mi vida que había conocido, y no sabía cómo enfrentarme al vacío que me aguardaba.

Cuando llegó la medianoche y sonó el timbre estaba acurrucada en la cama de mi madre, con la ropa todavía puesta. Llamaron dos veces antes de que me decidiera a abrir, y aun así me costó trabajo levantarme y bajar las escaleras. Abrí con el cojín de mi madre pegado al pecho, esperando que fuera Puck.

Pero era Rachel.

Se me cayó el estómago a la altura de las rodillas y la niebla que envolvía mi cabeza se disipó de pronto.

—**Hola, Quinn** —su voz era como miel.

De pronto caí en que estaba hecha una calamidad.

—**¿Te acuerdas de mí? —**preguntó.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ella?

—**Sí —**contesté con voz ronca—. **Eres Rachel.**

—**En efecto —**su sonrisa tenía un asomo de tristeza, un sentimiento con el que no me costó nada identificarme—. **Este es Walter, mi asistente.**

Miré al hombre, con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta. Era mayor que ella, tenía el pelo canoso, la piel arrugada y la cara pálida y demacrada.

—**Hola** —dije, indecisa.

—**Hola, señorita Fabray —**sonrió afectuosamente—. ¿Podemos pasar?

Era absurdo preocuparse por si habían ido a secuestrarme. Ava tenía razón: si ese hubiera sido el plan de Rachel, ya me habría metido en una furgoneta con las manos atadas con cinta aislante. Además, ¿qué me importaba ya?

Dije que sí con la cabeza y abrí la puerta lo justo para que pudieran entrar. Los conduje al cuarto de estar, nerviosa. Después de encender la luz me senté en el sillón y no les quedó más remedio que sentarse en el sofá. Rachel tomó asiento como si hubiera estado allí mil veces antes, y a la luz pude ver claramente su cara. Parecía tan joven y guapa como la primera vez.

—**¿Sabes qué día es?**

Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué mes estábamos, pero si se había presentado en mi casa solo podía ser por una cosa:

—**Es el… el equinoccio de otoño, ¿no?**

—**Muy bien** —dijo, satisfecho—. **¿Leíste acerca de Perséfone?**

Se me quedó la boca seca y asentí.

—**¿Y estás dispuesta a cumplir tu parte del pacto?**

Miré a uno y a otro, indecisa. Quizá hubieran ido a raptarme, después de todo.

—**La verdad es que no sé muy bien cuál es nuestro pacto.**

Fue Walter quien respondió:

—**A cambio de la vida de su amiga, aceptó pasar el otoño y el invierno en Eden Manor. Todos los otoños y todos los inviernos si las cosas salen conforme a lo previsto.**

Me quedé mirándolo.

—**¿Cómo ha dicho?**

—**Será nuestra invitada de honor, desde luego —**añadió—. **Se la tratará con el mayor respeto y atención, y tendrá todo lo que pueda desear.**

—**Espere —**me levanté rápidamente y la sangre se me agolpó en la cabeza. Intenté no marearme; no quería tambalearme delante de ellos—. **¿Significa que el resto de mi vida tendré que pasar seis meses en tu casa? ¿Ese era nuestro acuerdo?**

—**Sí** —contestó Rachel. Levantó una mano para hacer callar a Walter y ella también se levantó—. **Soy consciente de que no será fácil y de que tendrás que afrontar ciertos… obstáculos. Pero te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que estés a salvo y contenta. Durante los otros seis meses del año puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Puedes tener otra vida si así lo deseas. Gozarás de completa libertad. Y mientras estés conmigo serás tratada como una reina. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz.**

Me di cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Entonces me acordé del mito y se me heló la sangre en las venas.

—**Reina —**dije con amargura—. **¿Quieres decir que esperas que sea tu mujer?**

Arrugó el ceño.

—**No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, Quinn. Con la muerte de tu madre, pronto no tendrás nada que te ate aquí, y te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de vivir una vida que ni siquiera te imaginas.**

Me puse en guardia. ¿Cómo sabía lo de mi madre?

—**¿Y tú qué obtienes a cambio? Porque no pienso acostarme contigo, si eso es lo que pretendes. No soy de esas personas.**

Walter y ella se miraron, divertidos.

—**Te aseguro que lo único que deseo es el placer de tu compañía. En un sentido platónico.**

Tuve la impresión de que no decía la verdad, pero no tenía sentido fingir que cabía esa posibilidad. No pensaba pasar seis meses de cada año de mi vida con una desconocida, fuera lo que fuese lo que me ofreciese.

—**No** —dije**—. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero es una locura, así que la respuesta es no. Ahora, si no te importa, necesito dormir.**

No protestaron. Walter se levantó, los acompañé a la puerta y la abrí para que no tuvieran excusa para demorar su visita. Al salir, Rachel se paró a menos de treinta centímetros de mí. Era realmente guapa, y teniéndola tan cerca costaba recordar por qué exactamente era tan mala idea pasar seis meses a su lado.

—**¿Entiendes lo que ocurrirá si no cumples tu parte de nuestro acuerdo?**

Ah, sí. Porque, por guapa que fuera, seguía estando como una regadera.

—**No lo sé, ni me importa** —dije con firmeza—. **Ahora, por favor, marchaos.**

—**Te doy hasta medianoche —**contestó al reunirse con Walter en el camino de entrada—. **Me temo que no puedo esperar más. No te apresures a rechazar mi oferta, Quinn. No volveré a hacerla.**

En lugar de responder cerré de golpe y procuré ignorar el violento temblor de mis manos.


	11. Chapter 11

Puck fue a buscarme a la mañana siguiente y tuvo el detalle de llevarme un bollo. Tomé uno o dos pellizcos mientras me llevaba al hospital: no tenía apetito. Por suerte, Puck no me hizo hablar.

Cuando me senté junto a la cama de mi madre y tomé su mano, una idea insidiosa se coló en mi cabeza. Si Rachel había salvado a Ava, si de verdad no habían sido imaginaciones mías, ni una horrible broma, ¿podría salvar también a mi madre?

Rechacé la idea. No podía permitirme pensar en eso. Lo que debía hacer era prepararme para el inminente final. Además, lo que había hecho Rachel era imposible. Una casualidad, o un efecto óptico, o una jugarreta que Ava todavía no me había confesado. Fuera lo que fuese, mi madre estaba a las puertas de la muerte, y ningún truco de magia iba a salvarla. Había aguantado años, y yo sabía que debía dar gracias por el tiempo que la había tenido a mi lado, pero me era imposible hacerlo mientras la veía apagarse, hora tras hora.

A Puck no le conté lo que había pasado hasta esa tarde, cuando íbamos cruzando lentamente el aparcamiento del hospital. Se quedó callado cuando acabé de hablar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra.

—**¿Quieres decir que se presentaron en tu casa así como así, sin previo aviso?**

Asentí. Me sentía tan vacía que ya no me importaba.

—**No fueron nada bruscos, creo, pero fue… muy raro.**

Me abrió la puerta del coche y me senté en el lado del copiloto.

—**No puedes ir, Quinn —**dijo cuando se hubo sentado detrás del volante.

—**No pensaba hacerlo. Mi madre no se apartaría de mi lado si fuera yo la que estuviera enferma.**

—**Bien —**contestó.

Cuando cruzamos el aparcamiento el sol había empezado a ponerse delante de nosotros. Me tapé los ojos mientras intentaba reunir el valor necesario para expresar lo que llevaba todo el día queriendo decir.

—**¿Y si ella puede salvar a mi madre?**

—**¿Qué más te exigiría por hacerlo?**

—**Valdría la pena, fuera lo que fuese —**respondí con calma—. **Si ella siguiera viva.**

Alargó el brazo y posó su mano sobre la mía.

—**Lo sé, pero a veces lo único que podemos hacer es decir adiós.**

Me puse colorada y se me nubló la vista.

—**¿Qué crees que pasará cuando no me presente?** —pregunté, mirando por la ventanilla—. **¿Le hará algo a Ava? Ese era nuestro trato: yo hacía lo que ella quería y ella la salvaba.**

—**No le hará nada —**contestó, pero vi por el rabillo del ojo que apretaba con más fuerza el volante—. **Por lo menos, si es humano.**

Me sequé los ojos con la manga de la sudadera.

—**No estoy muy segura de que lo sea.**

Cuando llegué a casa tenía seis mensajes en el contestador. El primero era del instituto; me habían llamado para saber dónde estaba. Los otros cinco eran de Ava, que parecía más y más preocupada en cada nueva llamada.

Me sentía agotada, pero aun así la llamé. Me sentó bien oír su voz, a pesar de que estaba tan alegre y parlanchina como siempre. Parloteó por las dos y no pareció importarle que yo apenas abriera la boca. Puck estaba convencido de que no iba a pasarle nada, pero yo no conseguía sacudirme ese temor. Aunque solo hacía unas semanas que la conocía, después de lo que había pasado en el río me sentía responsable de ella. A mi madre no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Pero si a Ava le ocurría algo por mi culpa… no podría soportarlo.

—**Ava…** —dije cuando ya estábamos a punto de colgar.

—**¿Qué?** —parecía distraída.

—**Hazme un favor y ten mucho cuidado esta noche, ¿vale? No hagas ninguna tontería como subirte a una escalera o hacerle carantoñas a un león.**

Se rio.

—**Sí, vale. Mañana te llamo. Da recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte.**

Después de colgar no pude dormir. Estuve mirando cómo pasaban los segundos en el reloj entre las 23:59 y las 00:00, y empezó a invadirme una sensación de angustia. ¿Y si le ocurría algo a Ava? ¿Qué haría entonces? Sería culpa mía. Nos habíamos hecho amigas a pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en contra, y se suponía que tenía que protegerla de esas cosas, no enfrentarla premeditadamente a un hombre que por lo visto creía que le debía la vida. Y que yo le debía la mía.

No quería pensar en Rachel. No quería pensar en cómo le había devuelto la vida junto al río aquella noche, ni tampoco en su oferta. Intenté imaginarme la cara de mi madre, pero solo la veía tumbada en la cama del hospital, agonizando.

Me giré en la cama y escondí la cara en la almohada. Ya no podía hacer nada, y sentirme tan inútil me producía una angustia desgarradora. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba ceñirme a ella. Si me salía con la mía, jamás volvería a ver a Rachel.

A las siete y media me despertaron los fuertes golpes que alguien estaba dando en mi puerta. Solté un gruñido. No me había quedado dormida hasta pasadas las cuatro, pero no podía ignorar que estaban llamando. Abrí de golpe y la sarta de maldiciones que tenía en la punta de la lengua se desvaneció al instante. Era Puck. Tenía pinta de no haber pegado ojo. Abrí del todo y me pasé los dedos por el pelo revuelto, de color rubio.

—**Puck… ¿qué ocurre?**

—**Es Ava.**

Me quedé paralizada.

—**Está muerta.**

* * *

><p>feliz añoooo para todos les deseo que este año sea mejor que el anterior, que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas. un abrazo<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Eden Manor**

Por el pueblo corría el rumor de que había sufrido un aneurisma cerebral, pero yo sabía que no era así. Cuando pasamos por delante del instituto, camino del hospital, vi a todos los alumnos apiñados en el aparcamiento, abrazándose unos a otros y sollozando. No pude apartar la mirada.

—**Da la vuelta.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**He dicho que des la vuelta, Puck. Por favor.**

—**¿Y adónde vamos?**

Me quedé mirando por la ventanilla, incapaz de apartar los ojos de sus caras. Hasta quienes odiaban a Ava estaban llorando. Respiré entrecortadamente y procuré contener las lágrimas.

Era culpa mía. Ava tenía diecisiete años. Tenía toda la vida por delante y había muerto por mi culpa. Si Rachel quería matar a alguien, ¿por qué no me había matado a mí? Era yo quien había cometido la estupidez de desdeñar su advertencia, no ella.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando dejamos atrás el instituto, pero la imagen de la gente agolpada, llorando, había quedado impresa detrás de mis párpados. ¿Sería así siempre? ¿Morirían todos a mi alrededor? ¿Sería Puck el siguiente, o con un poco de suerte sería yo?

La ira brotó dentro de mí y se tragó mis remordimientos; agarré tan fuerte el reposabrazos que mis uñas dejaron marcas indelebles en forma de media luna en el cuero desgastado. Ava no se merecía aquello, y por más que la detestara Rachel por la mala pasada que me había jugado, eso no le daba derecho a hacerle aquello, ni a ella, ni a su familia, ni al pueblo. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque yo no le había creído? ¿Porque no quería malgastar la mitad de mi vida satisfaciendo los deseos de una chiflada? ¿Era así como reaccionaba cuando no se salía con la suya, montando una pataleta y matando a alguien?

Hice oídos sordos de la vocecilla que me recordó que, si Ava había sobrevivido aquella noche en el río, había sido únicamente gracias a Rachel.

No podía hacer nada por ayudar a mi madre, pero podía ayudar a Ava. Y pensaba arreglar aquello.

—**Quinn —**dijo Puck con voz suave, posando su mano sobre la mía—, **no es culpa tuya.**

—**Y un cuerno **—repliqué, y aparté la mano—. **Ava no estaría muerta si no fuera por mí.**

—**Habría muerto hace semanas si no hubiera sido por ti.**

—**No, no es cierto —**contesté—. **No habría intentado gastarme esa broma idiota si yo no hubiera accedido a ir con ella. No se habría golpeado la cabeza si yo no hubiera venido a vivir a Eden. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera venido aquí.**

—**Así que, como te mudaste aquí, es todo culpa tuya —**agarró con más fuerza el volante, irritado**—. Fue Ava quien se lanzó de cabeza al río. Y tú fuiste quien aceptó renunciar a la mitad de tu vida para que siguiera viva. Le diste más tiempo, Quinn, ¿es que no lo entiendes?**

—**¿Y de qué sirven unas pocas semanas más? —**repliqué mientras me secaba los ojos con furia—. **Es absurdo. Esto no debería haber pasado.**

—**Quinn…** —comenzó a decir, pero volví la cara otra vez.

—**Sigue conduciendo, Puck, por favor.**

—**¿Adónde vamos?**

—**Si le devolvió la vida una vez, puede volver a hacerlo.**

Suspiró y dijo en voz tan baja que no supe si le había oído bien:

—**No estoy seguro de que funcione así.**

Tragué saliva con esfuerzo.

—**Si quieres volver a ver a Ava, más vale que sí.**

Llegamos a la verja diez minutos después. Yo iba temblando de furia y de desesperación. ¿Cómo se atrevía Rachel a hacer algo así? Tenía que saber que yo no había entendido o no creía lo que me había contado, y aun así lo había hecho.

Tenía que devolverle la vida a Ava. Le obligaría a hacerlo, costara lo que costase.

La verja no estaba cerrada, como cuando había pasado por allí con mi madre, sino entreabierta, lo justo para que me colara por ella. Miré a Puck sin saber qué decirle.

—**No deberías hacerlo —**me dijo**—. No hay ninguna garantía de que pueda resucitar a Ava, y una vez entres ahí quizá no puedas volver a salir.**

—**Me da igual. Tengo que conseguir que la salve.**

—**Quinn, tú sabes que eso es imposible.**

Rechiné los dientes.

—**Tengo que intentarlo. No puedo permitir que muera, Puck. No puedo.**

—**Ava no es tu madre —**dijo él con calma—. **Por más que luches por su vida, no cambiará nada. No va a salvarla a ella, ni tampoco salvará a tu madre.**

—**Lo sé —**contesté con voz ahogada, aunque una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba si, en efecto, lo sabía.

Pero ya había visto a Rachel hacer lo imposible una vez. Podía volver a hacerlo, estaba segura… y tal vez si hacía lo que ella quería esta vez no solo salvaría a Ava.

—**Soy yo quien debe decidirlo, y si hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, pienso descubrir cómo. Por favor** —dije, trémula**—, por favor, déjame intentarlo.**

Se quedó callado un momento pero por fin asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme.

—**Haz lo que tengas que hacer.**

Me temblaron las manos cuando intenté desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Al final, lo hizo Puck.

—**Pero ¿y si habla en serio?** —preguntó**—. ¿Y si quiere que te quedes seis meses?**

—**Entonces lo haré —**contesté con la vista fija en la verja gigantesca mientras me invadía un mal presentimiento.

Me quedaría el año entero a cambio de que Rachel salvara a Ava. A cambio de que las salvara a las dos.

—**Seis meses no es el fin del mundo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.**

Asintió otra vez con una mirada distante en los ojos.

—**Estaré aquí, esperando, cuando llegue ese momento, pero Quinn… —**titubeó—. **¿De verdad crees que es lo que dice ser?**

Se me aceleró el corazón.

—**No creo que haya dicho qué es.**

Puck suspiró. Le estaba haciendo daño al comportarme así, pero no tenía elección.

—**¿Qué crees tú que es?**

Arrugué el ceño y me acordé de las palabras de Ava.

—**Una tipa muy solitaria.**

Si Rachel hubiera tenido intención de matarme, ya lo habría hecho. Era lo más probable. Yo conocía un modo de escapar si de verdad intentaba convertirme en su rehén, pero si hubiera querido obligarme, habría podido hacerlo el día anterior. En realidad lo había dejado a mi elección. Era yo quien me había equivocado al elegir. Podía aceptar la muerte de Ava o hacer algo al respecto. Y, francamente, estaba harta de que muriera gente a mi alrededor. No iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo.

Acordándome de todo lo que le había prometido a mi madre, respiré hondo y deseé poder hablar con ella. Ella sabría qué hacer.

—**Cuidarás de mi madre, ¿verdad?**

Puck comprendió que no debía decirme que mi madre seguiría allí cuando yo volviera, fuera cuando fuese.

—**Te lo prometo. También avisaré en el instituto de que no vas a volver.**

—**Gracias** —dije. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

El trecho entre el coche y la verja se me hizo eterno, pero si recorriéndolo conseguía devolverle la vida a Ava, estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi libertad a Rachel. A fin de cuentas, ella tenía razón: solo tenía a mi madre, no me quedaba nada más. Una vez muerta ella, mi vida estaría vacía. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía la oportunidad de ofrecer lo que quedaba del cascarón vacío en que se había convertido mi vida para ayudar a alguien que sabría sacarle el mayor partido. Ava tenía toda la vida por delante. Lo mejor de la mía, en cambio, ya formaba parte del pasado. Mi madre quería que saliera y que fuera feliz, pero no podía serlo sin ella. Al menos de ese modo no desperdiciaría lo poco que me quedaba.

Crucé la verja y entré en los jardines, y el ambiente cambió de inmediato. Allí hacía más calor y el aire estaba impregnado de una especie de electricidad que no lograba identificar. Al avanzar unos pasos oí que la puerta se cerraba con estruendo detrás de mí y me sobresalté. Me volví y vi a Puck junto al coche, con los ojos fijos en mí. Le dije adiós con la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa angustiada.

El camino ascendía suavemente, bordeado por árboles espaciados a trechos regulares. Tardé unos minutos en llegar a lo alto de la loma y cuando llegué me paré, boquiabierta. No sé qué esperaba, pero en todo caso no era aquello.

Una enorme mansión se extendía por el jardín. Era tan grande que ni siquiera desde la cima de la colina se veía lo que había detrás. El camino estaba pavimentado a partir de allí y se curvaba frente a la puerta principal formando un óvalo perfecto.

Solo había visto edificios como aquel en fotografías de palacios europeos, y estaba segura de que en la Península Superior (en todo el estado, quizá) no había otro semejante. Relucía, blanco y dorado, y todo en él era majestuoso.

Estando allí parada, tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que no estaba sola. Una docena de jardineros y trabajadores me miraban extrañados. De pronto tuve un ataque de timidez. Ya estaba al otro lado de la verja. ¿Y ahora qué?

Vi a lo lejos a una mujer que caminaba a paso vivo hacia mí, colina arriba, levantándose el bajo de la falda. En lugar de retroceder, me quedé allí, presa del asombro, el miedo y la determinación. La casa era muy hermosa, pero yo seguía necesitando ver a Rachel… enseguida.

—**¡Bienvenida, Quinn! —**exclamó la mujer, y al oír su voz tuve que mirarla dos veces.

—**¿Sofía?**

En efecto, al acercarse vi que era la enfermera que me había ayudado a cuidar a mi madre esas últimas semanas. Me quedé mirándola, atónita, pero ella se comportó como si todo aquello fuera perfectamente normal. Cuando llegó a mi lado tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me agarró del brazo.

—**Nos estábamos preguntando si aparecerías alguna vez, querida. ¿Cómo está tu madre?**

Tardé un momento en recuperar el habla.

—**Se está muriendo** —dije—. ¿**Qué haces tú aquí?**

—**Vivo aquí —**empezó a llevarme hacia la casa y me dejé llevar, intentando no mirarla boquiabierta.

—**¿Conoces a Rachel?**

—**Claro que sí** —respondió**—. Todo el mundo conoce a Rachel.**

—**¿Tú también puedes resucitar a los muertos? —**mascullé, y chasqueó la lengua.

—**¿Puedes tú?**

Cerré los puños.

—**Necesito ver a Rachel.**

—**Lo sé, querida. A eso vamos**.

Le lancé una mirada, sin saber si solo me estaba siguiendo la corriente o era una evasiva o las dos cosas a la vez. Hizo caso omiso de mi mirada y me llevó por el camino ovalado hasta que llegamos a las puertas de la mansión, que se abrieron sin que las empujara. En lugar de seguirla dentro, me paré, pasmada.

La fachada no era nada comparada con el magnífico vestíbulo de la mansión. Era sencillo y elegante y, aunque no tenía nada de chillón o de chabacano, distaba mucho de ser corriente. El suelo era de mármol blanco en su mayor parte, y al otro lado del vestíbulo me pareció ver una mullida alfombra. Las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de espejos que hacían parecer la enorme estancia mucho más grande de lo que ya era.

Pero fue sobre todo el suelo de la parte central lo que llamó mi atención. Había allí un círculo perfecto de cristal que era sin duda la cosa más increíble de aquel vestíbulo. Relucía, los colores parecían flotar y fundirse dentro de él, mezclándose y separándose mientras los miraba. Me quedé con la boca abierta, pero no me importó: todo en aquel lugar era irreal, y me costaba creer que aún estaba en Michigan.

—**¿Quinn?**

Conseguí reponerme de la impresión y mirar por fin a Sofía. Estaba unos pasos por delante de mí y me miraba con una sonrisa vacilante.

—**Perdona —**dije.

Caminé hacia ella y bordeé el círculo de cristal como si estuviera hecho de agua. Que yo supiera, así era.

—**Es… es…**

—**Precioso —**dijo alegremente, y agarrándome del brazo otra vez me hizo pasar delante de una gran escalera curva que subía a otra parte de la mansión que yo no veía desde allí. No me atreví a intentar echar un vistazo. No quería perder ni un minuto más.

—**Sí —**fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Aparte de eso, estaba sin habla. Nada de aquello era lo que yo esperaba.

Me condujo a través de una serie de habitaciones, todas ellas decoradas de manera única y con gusto exquisito. Una era roja y dorada; otra, azul cielo, con frescos en las paredes. Había cuartos de estar, salones de juego, despacho y hasta dos bibliotecas. Parecía imposible que todo aquello estuviera en la misma casa, y que al parecer perteneciera a una chica no mucho mayor que yo (a no ser que sus padres vivieran también allí).

La casa parecía extenderse infinitamente, pero por fin tomamos otro pasillo y entramos en un salón con las paredes de color verde oscuro y adornos dorados. Allí los muebles parecían más gastados y confortables que en otras habitaciones, y Sofía me condujo hasta un sofá de cuero negro.

—**Siéntate aquí. Yo voy a pedir que te traigan algún refrigerio. Rachel estará contigo enseguida.**

Me senté. No quería que me dejara sola, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba en juego la vida de Ava y no tendría más oportunidades de plantear la cuestión. Si Rachel quería retenerme allí, lo aceptaría. Con tal de que devolviera la vida a Ava, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, aunque ello significara tener que pasar el resto de mis días detrás de aquellos setos. Intenté olvidar lo que me había dicho Puck en el coche sobre que Ava no era mi madre. No era por eso por lo que estaba allí.

Pero mientras lo pensaba comprendí que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. ¿Acaso no estaba allí precisamente porque tenía la esperanza de que Rachel pudiera salvar a mi madre, o al menos salvarme a mí de algún modo del dolor de perderla? Haría todo lo que pudiera por salvar a Ava, pero ella llevaba horas muerta y todo el pueblo lo sabía. Rachel sin duda exigiría un precio más alto por devolverle la vida por segunda vez, y por más que me esforzara en parecer valiente, lo cierto era que me aterrorizaba la idea de quedarme detrás de aquellos setos el resto de mi vida. Decía en serio que haría cualquier cosa por intentar salvar a Ava, pero aunque eso fuera imposible, como decía Puck, mi madre aún no había muerto. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que Rachel pudiera salvarla de la muerte.

* * *

><p>estoy muy feliz ya que a tenido muy buena aceptación esta historia que aunque no es mía quise compartirla.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentada en silencio, mirando vacuamente una librería llena de volúmenes encuadernados en piel. Repasé de cabeza mi discurso y me aseguré de que contuviera todo lo que quería decir. Rachel tenía que escucharme. ¿No? Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, al menos tendría que escucharme. Tenía que intentarlo.

La vi por el rabillo del ojo de pie en la puerta, cargada con una bandeja llena de comida. Hundí los dedos en el sofá y el discurso que había estado ensayando se esfumó de mi cabeza como por arte de magia.

—**Quinn —**dijo con voz suave y agradable.

Entró, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa baja que había delante de mí y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

—**Ra-Rachel—**dije, tartamudeando**—. Tenemos que hablar.**

Inclinó la cabeza como si me diera permiso para continuar. Abrí la boca y la cerré sin saber qué decir. Mientras esperaba, sirvió sendas tazas de té. Yo nunca había tomado té en una taza de porcelana fina.

—**Perdona** —dije con la garganta seca**—. Por no escucharte ayer, quiero decir. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero no pensé que hablaras en serio. Mi madre está muy enferma y yo… Por favor. Estoy aquí y voy a quedarme. Haré lo que quieras, pero haz que Ava vuelva a vivir.**

Bebió un sorbo de té y me indicó que bebiera yo también. Obedecí con manos temblorosas.

—**Tiene diecisiete años —**dije, cada vez más desesperada—. **No puede perder así la vida solo porque yo cometí un error estúpido.**

—**El error no fue tuyo —**dejó su taza y fijó su mirada en mí.

Sus ojos seguían siendo de aquel insólito tono chocolate, y la intensidad de su mirada me puso aún más nerviosa.

—**Tu amiga decidió su destino al saltar al río y abandonarte. No te hago responsable de su muerte. Ni tú debes sentir que lo eres.**

—**Tú no lo entiendes. No sabía que hablabas en serio. No lo entendí. No sabía que Ava iba a morir de verdad, pensé que estabas bromeando o que… No sé. No que era una broma, sino otra cosa. No sabía que podías hacer eso y ahora que lo sé… Por favor. Ella no se merece morir por haber cometido alguna equivocación.**

—**Y tú no mereces tener que renunciar a la mitad de tu vida por ella.**

Suspiré, tan enojada que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué quería de mí?

—**Tienes razón, no quiero quedarme aquí. Este lugar me da pánico. Tú me das pánico. No sé qué eres ni qué es este sitio, y lo último que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida aquí. Puede que Ava no se portara muy bien conmigo al principio, pero ahora somos amigas. No merecía morir y su muerte… su muerte es culpa mía. No puedo mirarme al espejo cada mañana sabiendo que es culpa mía que su familia tenga que pasar por el dolor de perderla así… —**me detuve. Igual que yo iba a pasar por el dolor de perder a mi madre—. **No puedo. Así que, si devuelves la vida a Ava, estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí el tiempo que quieras. Te doy mi palabra. Por favor.**

No era exactamente el discurso que había ensayado, pero se le parecía bastante. Cuando acabé tenía lágrimas en los ojos y agarraba tan fuerte la taza que fue un milagro que no se rompiera.

Delante de mí, Rachel siguió callada, con los ojos fijos en su taza de té. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba pensando, y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo. Lo único que me importaba era que dijera que sí.

—**¿Estás dispuesta a entregar seis meses al año el resto de tu vida para salvar a tu amiga, a pesar de lo que te hizo? —**había una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

—**Lo que hizo Ava no la hace merecedora de una pena de muerte —**contesté—. **Ahí fuera hay mucha gente que la quiere, y no tienen por qué sufrir así por mi culpa.**

Y tal vez saber que yo la había salvado me ayudaría a sufrir un poco menos.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá, mirándome de nuevo fijamente.

—**Quinn, yo no invito a cualquiera a mi casa. ¿Entiendes por qué te lo ofrecí?**

¿Porque estaba como una cabra? Negué con la cabeza.

—**Porque aunque Ava te abandonó en el río, en lugar de dejarte vencer por el rencor o permitir que muriera, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu poder, incluido afrontar uno de tus mayores miedo, para salvarla.**

No supe qué decir a eso.

—**¿No es lo que habría hecho cualquiera?**

Esbozó una sonrisa cansina.

—**No. Muy pocas personas habrían considerado siquiera esa posibilidad. Eres extraña, y me intrigas. Ayer, cuando rehusaste mi oferta, pensé que tal vez me había equivocado, pero al venir aquí hoy has demostrado que eres aún más valiosa y capaz de lo que imaginaba.**

Parpadeé, alarmada.

—**¿Valiosa y capaz de qué?**

Ignoró la pregunta.

—**Solo haré mi ofrecimiento una vez más. A cambio, no puedo devolverte a tu amiga. Ha muerto y me temo que si la devolviera a su cuerpo ahora, sería algo contra natura y jamás podría encontrar la felicidad. Pero te doy mi palabra de que está contenta, tal y como está ahora.**

Sentí un vacío en el pecho.

—**Entonces, ¿ha sido todo para nada?**

—**No** —ladeó la cabeza y entornó los párpados ligeramente—. **No puedo deshacer lo que ya está hecho, pero puedo evitar que ocurra algo.**

—**¿Evitar que ocurra qué?**

Se quedó mirándome y una oleada de esperanza se apoderó de mí. Pensaba que era yo quien tendría que sacar a relucir el asunto, pero había sido ella.

Podía impedir que mi madre muriera.

—**¿De veras… de veras puedes hacer eso?**

Dudó un momento.

—**Sí, puedo. No puedo curar a tu madre, pero puedo mantenerla con vida hasta que estés lista para decirle adiós. Puedo darte la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, y cuando estés lista me aseguraré de que su muerte sea apacible.**

Un extraño calor me envolvió al oír sus palabras.

—**¿Cómo? —**susurré.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—**No te preocupes por eso. Si aceptas, tienes mi palabra de que cumpliré mi parte del trato.**

Siempre había creído que podría despedirme de mi madre. Nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que fuera a caer en coma y a apagarse sin que me diera tiempo a decirle que la quería una última vez, y ahora…

—**Está bien —**dije en voz baja—. **Tú… tú mantenla con vida. Tiene un tipo de cáncer muy agresivo, así que puede… puede que sea difícil.**

De pronto se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—**Pero no sufrirá, ¿verdad? Yo solo… solo quiero poder decirle adiós.**

—**No sufrirá en absoluto, me aseguraré de ello —**sonrió con tristeza—. ¿**Hay alguna otra cosa que desees? Vas a renunciar a muchas más cosas que yo, y quiero que estés segura**.

Tragué saliva.

—**¿No puedes mantenerla viva? ¿No puedes… no puedes curarla?**

—**Lo siento** —dijo—. **Pero el adiós no es para siempre. El amor que sientes por tu madre no es de los que puede quebrantar la muerte**.

Agaché la cabeza y miré fijamente mi té. No quería que me viera deshacerme en lágrimas.

—**Sin ella no sé quién soy.**

—**Entonces tendrás ocasión de averiguarlo antes de que se vaya. —**Rachel dejó su taza—. **Y cuando te hayas despedido de ella, tendrá la tranquilidad de espíritu de saber que estarás bien.**

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía la garganta tan cerrada que no podía hablar. Así pues, también iba a hacerlo por ella. Mi madre quería que estuviera bien, y yo aún no podía prometérselo. Pero merecía la pena aceptar la oferta de Rachel por tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella una última vez, de decirle que la quería y de mirarla a los ojos y prometerle que estaría bien para que pudiera dejar este mundo sin angustia ni mala conciencia.

—**Entonces, trato hecho —**dijo Rachel suavemente—. **Serás mi invitada durante el invierno. Sofía te acompañará a tu habitación y hasta mañana no se te pedirá nada**.

Asentí de nuevo. Ya estaba hecho: estaba atrapada. Aquel sería mi hogar durante los seis meses siguientes. De pronto la habitación me pareció mucho más pequeña que antes.

—**Rachel…** —dije con voz chillona.

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Sofía sabía que iba a pasar esto?**

Se quedó mirándome unos segundos como si intentara decidir si iba a creerle o no.

—**Sí, te hemos estado vigilando.**

No me atrevía a preguntar a quién se refería exactamente.

—**¿Qué es este sitio?**

Pareció divertida.

—**¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?**

Sentí que me ponía colorada, pero por lo menos me quedaba algo de sangre en la cabeza, así que podía levantarme sin correr el riesgo de desmayarme.

—**He estado un poco ocupada pensando en otras cosas.**

Se levantó y me ofreció su mano. No la acepté, pero no pareció importarle.

—**Recibe diversos nombres. Elíseo, Annwn, Paraíso… Algunos incluso lo llaman el Jardín del Edén.**

Sonrió como si hubiera contado un chiste. No lo entendí, y debió de notar mi perplejidad, porque añadió:

—**Es la puerta entre la vida y la muerte. Tú todavía vives. Los demás habitantes del jardín murieron hace mucho tiempo.**

Sentí un escalofrío.

—**¿Y tú?**

—**¿Yo? —**Esbozó una sonrisa—. **Yo reino sobre los muertos. No soy uno de ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>buenas madrugadas les dejare varios capítulos ya que no podre subir los dos diarios asi que les dejare algunos para que no me odien.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo imposible**

Mis habitaciones eran sorprendentemente cómodas. A diferencia del resto de la mansión, allí no se hacía evidente a cada paso que aquellas estancias formaban parte de una casa riquísima y poderosa. Por el contrario, mi suite era relativamente modesta. Lo más lujoso era la cama, que era enorme, con dosel, una de esas camas con las que yo siempre había soñado. Me preguntaba si Rachel también sabía eso.

Todo el mundo parecía saber que estaba allí, como si fuera famosa. De vez en cuando oía murmullos y risas en voz baja al otro lado de mi puerta, y cada vez que me asomaba al enorme ventanal veía a los trabajadores de la finca levantar la vista hacia mí como si supieran que los estaba observando. No me gustaba ser objeto de murmuraciones, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo correr las cortinas y esconder la cabeza bajo un montón de almohadas.

El día pasó deprisa y Sofía no tardó en llevarme la cena. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me hubiera avisado de que formaba parte de todo aquello, así que le di las gracias a regañadientes, sin mirarla, y me negué a responder a sus preguntas. De todos modos, saltaba a la vista cómo me encontraba.

Después de que se marchara, picoteé un poco. Estaba tan preocupada por lo que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente que no podía comer. Aunque no estaba encerrada en mi habitación, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, al menos de momento. A fin de cuentas, sabía que me sería muy fácil perderme.

Pero por bonita que fuera la habitación, por amable que fuera la gente y por buena que estuviera la comida, lo cierto era que seguía siendo una prisionera. Pensé en Puck y me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría esperado en la verja y si después habría ido a ver a mi madre. Aquellos seis meses parecían extenderse delante de mí interminablemente, sin que atisbara su final. ¿Cumpliría Puck su promesa? ¿Estaría allí cuando acabara aquello, o se habría olvidado de aquel asunto? En el fondo, sabía que allí estaría. No me merecía un amigo así.

Pero ¿seguiría allí mi madre cuando yo volviera? ¿Cumpliría Rachel lo que me había prometido? ¿Podía hacerlo? Yo quería creerle, quería creer que aquello era posible, porque si de verdad podía mantenerla con vida quizá no tuviera que despedirme de ella nunca, o al menos no hasta que a mí también me llegara mi hora. O quizá podría mantenerla viva hasta que encontraran una cura para su enfermedad.

No podía salvar a Ava, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de salvar a mi madre, y merecía la pena luchar por ello, costara lo que costase.

No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en Eden Manor. Estaba tendida en una manta en medio de Central Park, mirando el cielo despejado del verano, con el calor del sol dándome en la cara. Me senté, desorientada, y miré a mi alrededor. A mi lado había una cesta de merienda, y dispersas por la hierba había otras personas disfrutando del día. Estábamos en Sheep Meadow, mi lugar favorito del parque. Desde allí se veía el lago, pero las aglomeraciones de turistas estaban lo bastante lejos como para que no resultara agobiante. Hacía años que no podía ir allí con mi madre. Empecé a levantarme, decidida a descubrir qué estaba pasando, y de pronto me quedé pasmada de asombro.

Mi madre, tan sana como diez años atrás, mucho antes de que el cáncer hiciera presa en ella, subía por la suave ladera vestida con una falda larga de vuelo y una blusa que no se ponía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que estaba tan delgada que aquella ropa le quedaba grande.

—**¿Mamá?**

Sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, no una sonrisa enfermiza, ni la sonrisa que ponía cuando intentaba disimular el dolor que sentía.

—**Hola, cariño —**se sentó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla.

Me quedé quieta un momento, tan perpleja que no podía moverme, pero cuando por fin me di cuenta de que de verdad estaba allí, sana y resplandeciente, la rodeé con los brazos, la estreché con fuerza y aspiré su olor, tan conocido para mí. A manzanas y a freesias. Su cuerpo ya no parecía frágil, y me abrazó con la misma fuerza que yo a ella.

—**¿Qué está pasando?** —pregunté mientras luchaba por no llorar.

—**Que vamos a hacer un **_**picnic**_** —**me soltó y comenzó a vaciar la cesta.

Estaba llena de mis comidas favoritas de cuando era niña: sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y gelatina, gajos de mandarina, macarrones con queso en recipientes de plástico, y flan de chocolate suficiente para dar de comer a un batallón. Pero lo mejor de todo fue verla sacar una caja de pastelillos de nueces como ella solía hacerlos. La miré con asombro, preguntándome qué había hecho para merecer un sueño tan delicioso, aunque para mí pareciera tan real. Sentía cada brizna de hierba bajo mis manos, y mi pelo, empujado por la brisa cálida, rozaba mis brazos desnudos. Era como si estuviéramos allí de verdad.

Entonces una idea se abrió paso por mi cabeza como un gusano, y miré a mi madre con recelo:

—**¿Te ha traído Rachel?**

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—**¿A que es un encanto?**

Respiré hondo y todos los malos pensamientos que había tenido sobre Rachel se esfumaron al instante. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Podía hacerlo.

—**Entonces, ¿esto es un sueño? ¿O es… real?**

Me dio un recipiente de macarrones y me lanzó una mirada que solo ella podía poner.

—**¿Hay alguna norma que diga que no puede ser las dos cosas a la vez? Si la hay, no la conozco.**

Me embargó una esperanza irracional.

—**¿De veras es quien dice ser?**

—**¿Y quién dice ser?** —preguntó mientras desenvolvía un sándwich.

Le expliqué atropelladamente todo lo que había pasado desde nuestra llegada a Eden: que había visto a Rahcek después de estar a punto de estrellarnos contra una vaca imaginaria; lo que había pasado en el río aquella noche y cómo había resucitado a Ava; lo del trato que habíamos hecho y cómo había intentado disuadirme Puck; la visita de Rachel y la muerte de Ava al día siguiente; mi decisión de ir a Eden Manor para intentar salvarla y, por último, el acuerdo al que había llegado con Rachel. De pronto quedarme con ella seis meses ya no me parecía tan malo. Sobre todo, si podía ver a mi madre cada noche.

—**Es curioso —**comentó ella, aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Yo no veía nada de gracioso en aquella situación.

—**Ojalá me lo hubieras contado antes, Lucy.**

Me puse colorada.

—**Lo siento —**contesté, mirándome las manos—. **Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca o algo así.**

—**Qué va —**agarró mi barbilla y me hizo levantar la cara para mirarla—. **Prométeme que a partir de ahora me contarás todo lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perderme nada.**

Dije que sí con la cabeza. Más tiempo con ella: era todo lo que podía pedir.

—**Mamá…** —dije con una vocecilla—. **Te quiero.**

Sonrió.

—**Lo sé, cariño.**


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, al principio no supe dónde estaba. Notaba todavía en la piel el calor del sol de mi sueño y abrí los ojos medio esperando ver a mi madre a mi lado, pero solo vi el dosel de mi cama.

Solté un gruñido, me incorporé y parpadeé para despejarme. Algo no iba bien, aunque no sabía qué era. Luego, pasado un momento, me invadió el recuerdo del día anterior, recordé el trato que había hecho con Rachel y el corazón se me paró por un instante. Así pues, había sido todo un sueño, después de todo.

—**¿Crees que ya está despierta? Debería estarlo, ¿no?**

—**Si no lo estaba, seguro que ahora lo está.**

Me quedé paralizada. Los murmullos procedían del otro lado de las cortinas que rodeaban mi cama, y eran voces desconocidas para mí. La primera era alegre y chispeante. La segunda daba la impresión de estar allí a su pesar, lo cual no me extrañó.

—**¿Cómo crees que será? Mejor que la última, ¿verdad que sí?**

—**Cualquiera será mejor que la última. Ahora cierra la boca o la despertarás de verdad**.

Me quedé allí parada un rato, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. La noche anterior había cerrado la puerta con llave, estaba segura, así que ¿cómo habían entrado? ¿Y quién era «la última»?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada me sonaron las tripas. Estrepitosamente. Como cuando te suenan en clase y todo el mundo se vuelve para mirarte y se ríe mientras tú agachas la cabeza e intentas no ponerte como un pimiento.

Por culpa de mi estómago traicionero, no podría seguir escuchando a escondidas.

—**¡Está despierta!**

Las cortinas se abrieron de repente y me tapé los ojos, huyendo de la luz de la mañana.

—**¡Vaya! ¡Qué guapa es!**

—**Y rubia. Hacía décadas que no venía una rubia.**

—**Gracias, supongo** —mascullé, aunque con el resplandor del sol no veía con quién estaba hablando—. **¿Quiénes sois?**

—**¡Brittany! —**contestó la que hablaba con signos de exclamación, la que me había llamado guapa.

Abrí bien los ojos y la miré con atención. Era más baja que yo, tenía el pelo rubio, por debajo de la cintura, y una cara redonda que se sonrojaba de felicidad. Parecía tan entusiasmada que pensé que iba a ponerse a dar brincos de alegría.

—**Yo soy Santana —**dijo la otra chica con aire apagado.

Todavía con los párpados entornados, conseguí verla bien y sentí una punzada de envidia. Tenía el pelo oscuro, era alta, bellísima, y parecía aburrirse como una ostra.

—**Y tú eres Lucy** —dijo Brittany—. **Sofía nos lo ha contado todo sobre ti, que viniste para ayudar a tu amiga y que vas a quedarte con nosotros seis meses y…**

—**Para, Brittany, la estás asustando.**

Quizás ese no fuera el término más exacto, pero de momento servía. Mientras Brittany daba saltitos, acercándose más a mí con cada movimiento, empecé a retroceder. Su vehemencia daba miedo.

—**Ay, perdona** —dijo dando un paso atrás, y se sonrojó de nuevo—. **¿Tienes hambre?**

«Respira hondo», me dije. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… Quizás así todo aquello empezara a tener sentido.

—**Primero tiene que vestirse** —dijo Santana, dirigiéndose al armario—. **Lucy, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?**

—**Quinn, llamadme Quinn —**dije entre dientes.

Era demasiado temprano para aquello.

—**Y no tengo ninguno.**

—**¿No tienes un color preferido? —**preguntó Brittany con incredulidad al ir a ayudar a Santana.

Me levanté y me estiré un poco, pero no pude ver qué estaban haciendo exactamente. Estaban las dos delante del armario, que parecía lleno de ropa hasta rebosar.

—**Hoy no —**contesté, molesta—. **Pero puedo vestirme sola, ¿sabéis?**

Sacaron algo largo, suave y azulado del montón de ropa. Se volvieron hacia mí con un…

Ay, no.

—**A menos que tengas un don sobrenatural para ponerte un corsé, vestirte sola está descartado —**dijo Santana con un destello en los ojos. No supe si era de ironía o de malevolencia. Quizá de ambas cosas.

Levantaron un vestido azul tan escotado que ni siquiera Ava se habría atrevido a ponerse. Las mangas, largas y estrechas, se ensanchaban hacia el final, y había encaje por todas partes. Encaje.

Puse unos ojos como platos.

—**No lo dire en serio.**

—**¿No te gusta? —** Brittany arrugó el ceño y pasó una mano por la tela suave—. **¿Qué te parece algo amarillo? Estarías muy guapa de amarillo.**

—**Yo no llevo vestidos** —dije apretando los dientes—. **Nunca.**

Santana soltó un bufido.

—**Me da igual. Ahora, sí. La encargada del guardarropa soy yo, y a no ser que quieras llevar esa ropa hasta que huelas tan mal que nadie quiera acercarse a ti, vas a ponerte esto.**

Me quedé mirando aquel esperpento azul.

—**Yo no soy tu muñequita. No puedes obligarme a ponerme eso.**

—**Sí que puedo **—repuso Santana—. **Y lo haré. Tengo miles de estilos entre los que elegir, y puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno si intentas resistirte. ¿Alguna vez has intentado sentarte llevando un miriñaque? **—me lanzó una mirada cargada de intención—. **Pórtate bien y quizá te dé un día de respiro de vez en cuando. Pero en esto soy yo quien elige, no tú. Renunciaste a ese derecho desde el momento en que accediste a quedarte aquí.**

—**Además, aquí todas llevamos vestido **—añadió Brittany jovialmente**—. No puedes decir que no te gusta hasta que no lo pruebes.**

Ella me tendió el vestido.

—**Tú eliges. Vestidos cómodos y carísimos con los que dentro de un día o dos estarás tan cómoda que ni los notarás, o unos vaqueros que dentro de una semana se sostendrán solos de pie.**

Gruñí, le arranqué el vestido de las manos y entré en el cuarto de baño hecha una furia. Podía obligarme a ponérmelo, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme.


	16. Chapter 16

Tardaron casi veinte minutos en abrocharme el vestido, y eso que no me puse el corsé. A eso me negué en redondo, y Santana era lo bastante lista como para no intentar obligarme. El vestido me quedaba como un guante y no me apretaba en absoluto. Con eso era suficiente. No necesitaba que además me subiera el pecho hasta la barbilla.

En cuanto acabaron de vestirme, Brittany me hizo sentar y estuvo un rato trasteando con mi pelo. Canturreaba mientras me peinaba y hacía como que no oía mis preguntas, o las interrumpía elevando el tono de su canción. Justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme si no iba a acabar nunca, anunció que ya estaba lista y que me esperaba el desayuno.

El desayuno. Tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera protesté cuando me obligaron a ponerme unos zapatos de tacón. De eso hablaríamos más tarde, sobre todo si esperaban que bajara las escaleras calzada así. De momento, sin embargo, me aguantaría.

Todavía un poco perdida, las seguí fuera de la habitación. Lamentaba no tener una idea más precisa de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Iban a ser todas las mañanas así, o en algún momento permitirían que me vistiera sola? ¿Eran de veras mis amigas, como parecía desear Britt (como me dijo que le llamara), o solo estaban allí para vigilarme por si intentaba escapar? No eran los interrogantes que más me preocupaban, pero sospechaba que a esos solo podía responder Rachel. Entre tanto, Britt y Santana me debían al menos una respuesta.

—**Britt—**dije mientras me guiaban por el laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones. Al parecer había una sala de desayuno en la enorme mansión, pero yo ya no sabía si creerlas. Tenía la sensación de llevar horas caminando sin rumbo—, **¿a qué te referías antes, cuando has dicho que era mejor que la última?**

Me miró extrañada.

—**¿Que la última?**

—**Antes, cuando pensabais que estaba dormida, has dicho que era mejor que la última. ¿Qué última?**

Se quedó pensando un momento. Luego pareció comprender por fin a qué me refería.

—**¡Ah, la última! La última chica, quería decir. La última que tuvo Rach.**

¿Había habido otra chica?

—**¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?**

Cambió una mirada con Santana, que guardó silencio.

—**¿Veinte años, quizá?**

Así que tenía que haber sido casi un bebé. A no ser que estuviera diciendo la verdad y reinara sobre los muertos. Eso, sin embargo, todavía me costaba aceptarlo.

—**¿Para qué me ha hecho venir, entonces? ¿Por qué ya no está esa chica?**

—**Porque mu…**

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano tan fuerte que el ruido que hizo resonó en las paredes.

—**Porque no** —contestó enérgicamente—. **Eso no es cosa nuestra, Lucy. Si quieres saber por qué estás aquí, pregúntaselo a Rachel. Y tú…** —miró a Britt con enfado.

—**Ah —**dije en voz baja cuando se me ocurrió otra idea—.**Rachel me… me dijo que aquí todo el mundo estaba muerto. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Vosotras estáis…?**

Mi pregunta no pareció sorprenderlas. Santana retiró la mano y dejó que contestara Britt:

—**Sí, aquí todo el mundo está muerto —**dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla, lanzando a Ella una mirada fulminante—. **O es como Rachel, que nunca ha estado viva.**

—**¿Vosotras cuándo… eh… cuándo nacisteis?**

—**Una señora nunca revela su edad —**dijo Britt con un soplido.

Santana bufó y Britt la miró con enfado.

—**Santana es tan vieja que ya ni siquiera sabe en qué año nació** —dijo como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Sacudí la cabeza, atónita, sin saber si de verdad esperaban que me lo creyera o no. Santana no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrir otra puerta, detrás de la cual apareció por fin otra sala con una mesa tan larga que fácilmente cabían en ella treinta comensales. Yo estaba todavía aturdida por lo que me había contado Britt y tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que la sala estaba ya llena de gente.

—**Tu corte —**dijo Santana con sorna—. **Sirvientes, tutores, todos aquellos con los que vas a tener contacto. Querían conocerte.**

Me paré en seco en el umbral y sentí que me ponía pálida. Había un montón de ojos mirándome, y de pronto sentí una timidez espantosa.

—**¿Van a quedarse aquí mientras desayuno?** —susurré. No se me ocurría un modo mejor de quitarme el apetito.

—**Puedo decirles que se vayan si lo prefieres —**contestó Britt, y asentí con la cabeza.

Se adelantó, dio dos palmadas y la mayoría de los sirvientes comenzaron a desfilar por la puerta. Solo se quedaron los que se encargaban de la comida y dos guardias apostados a los lados y provistos de armas formidables. El alto estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua, y el moreno se removía inquieto, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a estar quieto y en silencio. No podía tener más de veinte años.

—**Estarás escoltada en todo momento —**dijo Santana, y la miré con sobresalto. Debía de haberme pillado mirando a los guardias. Se adelantó con la agilidad y la elegancia de un gamo y señaló un sitio en la cabecera de la mesa—. **Tu asiento.**

La seguí, haciendo esfuerzos por no pisarme el bajo del vestido, y me senté. Ya solo quedaba un puñado de personas en la sala, pero todas me observaban con atención.

Un hombre se acercó y depositó delante de mí un plato tapado.

—**Vuestro desayuno, Alteza —**dijo.

Santana levantó la tapa sin darme tiempo a levantarla yo. Seguía pareciendo tan aburrida como en mi habitación.

—**Eh, gracias —**dije, perpleja. ¿Alteza? Agarré un tenedor, preparada para pinchar un trozo de fruta y comérmelo, pero una mano blanca me agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Levanté los ojos, sorprendida, y vi a Britt a mi lado, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

—**Tengo que probarlo primero —**dijo con insistencia**—. Es mi deber.**

—**¿Tienes que probar mi comida?** —balbucí, pasmada.

—**Sí, cuando decidas comer** —dijo tímidamente—. **También probé tu cena anoche. Pero no tienes por qué comer mientras estés aquí, ¿sabes? Al final se te olvidará cómo es. Pero si aun así quieres, tengo que…**

—**No —**dije, empujando la silla hacia atrás tan bruscamente que chirrió al rozar el suelo de mármol.

El estrés del día anterior y las cosas desconcertantes que habían sucedido esa mañana se apoderaron de mí de golpe, y perdí por completo el control.

—**No, de eso nada. Es ridículo. ¿Catadores? ¿Guardias armados? ¿Alteza? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer aquí?**

Parecieron asombrados por mi estallido, y tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. Fue Santana quien respondió:

—**Has accedido a pasar aquí seis meses al año, ¿no es así?**

—**Sí —**contesté, llena de frustración. Ellos no lo entendían—.** Pero no he accedido a tener catadores ni a… ni a nada de esto.**

—**Sí que lo has hecho —**contestó con calma—. **Es parte del acuerdo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

Nadie respondió. Me agarré la falda tan fuerte que pensé que iba a rasgarla.

—**Necesito ver a Rachel —**dije—. Quiero hablar con ella.

El silencio era ensordecedor, y sentí que dentro de mí se quebraba algo.

—**¡Dejadme hablar con ella!**

—**Estoy aquí.**

Su voz grave y tersa me sobresaltó. Me giré bruscamente y logré mantener el equilibrio agarrándome a la silla. Estaba delante de mí, mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. Su rostro perfecto y juvenil carecía de expresión, y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Cuando conseguí recuperar el habla mi voz sonó chillona, pero no me importó. Necesitaba respuestas.

—**¿Por qué?** —dije—. **¿Por qué estoy aquí? No soy tu princesa y no he accedido a nada de esto, así que ¿por qué está pasando?**

Me ofreció su mano y dudé, pero finalmente la acepté. Su piel me pareció extrañamente cálida. No sé qué esperaba: que fuera fría como el hielo, quizá. No caliente. Que no tuviera ni rastro de vida.

—**Cierra los ojos** —murmuró, y los cerré.

Un instante después, sentí el roce de una brisa fresca en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos. Estábamos al aire libre, en medio de un hermoso jardín con fuentes silenciosas dispersas entre los setos y las flores. Un sendero de piedra llevaba desde allí hasta la parte de atrás de la gran mansión, que se cernía a lo lejos, a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Cerbero, el enorme perro que yo había visto en el bosque, se acercó a saludar a Rachel y ella le acarició detrás de las orejas.

Se me cayó el estómago a la altura de las rodillas y me puse aún más pálida, si eso era posible.

—**¿Cómo has…?**

—**A su debido tiempo —**me interrumpió.

Me senté, aturdida, en el borde de una fuente.

—**Ayer dijiste que no querías quedarte, y no te lo reprocho. Pero una vez hecho el trato, no puede deshacerse. Demostraste tener valor la noche en que salvaste a tu amiga, y te pido que vuelvas a hacer acopio de él.**

Respiré hondo e intenté buscar el valor que, según ella, había dentro de mí. Pero solo encontré miedo.

—**En Eden dijiste… dijiste que leyera el mito de Perséfone, que así entendería lo que querías** —dije con voz temblorosa—. **Mi amigo Puck me dijo que era la reina del Inframundo, y yo también lo leí en un libro cuando era**… —sacudí la cabeza. Aquello carecía de importancia—. **¿Es cierto?**

Asintió con un gesto.

—**Era mi esposa.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Es que existió?**

—**Sí —**contestó con voz más suave—. **Murió hace muchos años.**

—**¿Cómo?**

Su rostro no desveló ninguna emoción.

—**Se enamoró de un mortal y, cuando él murió, decidió reunirse con él. Yo no se lo impedí.**

Había tantas partes de aquella afirmación que no entendía que no supe por dónde empezar.

—**Pero Perséfone es un mito. No es posible que existiera de verdad.**

—**Puede ser** —contestó con una mirada distante—. **Pero si esto está pasando, ¿quién puede decir qué es posible y qué no?**

—**La lógica** —respondí—. **Las leyes de la naturaleza. La razón. Algunas cosas son sencillamente imposibles.**

—**Entonces dime una cosa, Quinn. ¿Cómo hemos salido al jardín?**

Miré a mi alrededor otra vez, esperando a medias que se desvaneciera como una especie de ilusión óptica.

—**¿Me has dejado inconsciente de un golpe y me has traído aquí? —**pregunté débilmente.

—**O puede que haya una trampilla que no has visto** —me ofreció de nuevo la mano y me alarmé.

Suspirando, rozó sus dedos con los míos y apartó la mano.

—**Siempre hay una explicación racional, pero a veces las cosas pueden parecer irracionales o imposibles si no se conocen todas las normas.**

—**¿Y entonces qué?** —pregunté—. **¿Me estás diciendo que a un dios griego se le antojó construir una mansión en el bosque, en un país al otro lado del mundo?**

—**Cuando uno vive siglos y siglos, el mundo se vuelve un lugar mucho más pequeño —**contestó—. **Tengo casas en muchos países, incluida Grecia, pero me gusta esta soledad. Es un lugar muy apacible, y disfruto del paso de las estaciones y del largo invierno.**

Me quedé muy quieta, sin saber qué decir.

—**¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo por creerme? —**preguntó Rachel—. **Solo por ahora. Aunque para ello tengas que dejar a un lado todo lo que has aprendido, ¿me harías el favor de intentar aceptar lo que te digo, por improbable que te parezca?**

Apreté los labios y me miré las manos.

—**¿Eso es lo que haces tú? ¿Hacer como que te lo crees?**

—**No.**

Sentí una sonrisa en su voz.

—**Pero tú puedes hacerlo si quieres. Puede que así te sea más fácil.**

Aquello no iba a desaparecer. Aunque fuera todo un inmenso truco, aunque estuviera todo planeado desde el principio para hacerme parecer idiota o cualquier otra cosa, lo único que yo podía hacer era esperar el desenlace.

Pero el recuerdo de Ava tendida en medio de un charco de sangre, con el cráneo aplastado, desfiló por mi mente y me acordé de la fresca brisa que había sentido en la mejilla unos minutos antes, cuando estábamos en la mansión. Me acordé de mi madre, vivita y coleando en Central Park. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tarde o temprano tendría que asumir que nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

—**Está bien —**dije—. **Vamos a hacer como que esto es de verdad el Paraíso y que están todos muertos, y que Santana y Brittany tienen un millón de años y que tú eres quien dices ser…**

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—**No pretendo ser nadie, más que quien soy.**

Hice una mueca.

—**De acuerdo, entonces finjamos que todo esto es real, que existen la magia y el Ratoncito Pérez. Y que ni yo me he dado un golpe en la cabeza ni tú estás como una regadera. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo la muerte de tu mujer?**

Se quedó callado un rato.

—**Como te decía, Perséfone prefirió morir a quedarse conmigo. Yo era su marido, pero sencillamente lo quería más a él.**

A juzgar por su expresión melancólica, la cosa no tenía nada de sencillo, pero no quise insistir.

—**Sabes que pareces demasiado joven para haber estado casada, ¿verdad? —**pregunté, intentando quitar hierro al asunto—. **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

En sus labios se dibujó de nuevo una sonrisa.

—**Más de los que parece —**pasado un momento añadió**—: Puede que me quisiera, pero no fue decisión suya. Fue mi último regalo, dejarla marchar.**

Había en su voz una nota de tristeza que entendí muy bien.

—**Lo siento —**dije**—. De veras. Pero… sigo sin entender qué hago aquí.**

—**Llevo casi mil años gobernando solo, pero hace un siglo me comprometí a reinar solo cien años más. Después, mis hermanos y hermanas me quitarían mi reino. No puedo seguir reinando solo, ya no. Sencillamente, son demasiados para mí solo. Desde entonces he estado buscando una compañera, y tú eres la última candidata, Quinn. Esta primavera se tomará la decisión final. Si te aceptan, reinarás conmigo como mi reina seis meses al año. Si no, regresarás a tu antigua vida sin guardar ningún recuerdo de todo esto.**

Yo tenía los labios secos y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por preguntar:

—**¿Eso fue lo que les pasó a las otras?**

—**Las otras… —**fijó la mirada a lo lejos**—. No quiero asustarte, Quinn, pero tampoco voy a mentirte. Necesito que confíes en mí y necesito que entiendas que tú eres especial. Antes de que aparecieras, me había dado por vencida.**

Junté las manos para que dejaran de temblarme.

—**¿Qué les pasó a las otras?**

—**Algunas enloquecieron. Otras sufrieron sabotajes. Ninguna llegó al final, ni mucho menos pasó las pruebas.**

La miré extrañada.

—**¿Las pruebas? ¿Y qué sabotajes?**

—**Si supiera algo más te lo diría, pero por ese motivo hemos tomado precauciones extremas para protegerte** —titubeó—. **En cuanto a las pruebas, habrá siete y servirán de base para decidir si mereces reinar.**

—**Yo no he accedido a hacer ninguna prueba** —me quedé callada un momento—. ¿**Qué pasará si apruebo?**

Se miró las manos.

—**Que te convertirás en una de nosotros.**

—**¿De vosotros? ¿Quieres decir que moriré?**

—**No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Piensa. Conoces el mito, ¿verdad? ¿Quién era Perséfone? ¿Qué era?**

Sentí que una punzada de temor me atravesaba de dentro afuera. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces había raptado a Perséfone y la había obligado a casarse con él, y dijera lo que dijese yo no podía evitar preguntarme si intentaría hacer lo mismo conmigo. Mi razón, sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto lo evidente.

—**¿De veras crees que eres una diosa? Parece una locura, lo sabes, ¿no?**

—**Soy consciente de cómo suena para alguien como tú, sí **—contestó Rachel—. **A fin de cuentas, no es la primera vez que hago esto. Pero sí, soy una diosa. Una inmortal, si prefieres llamarlo así. Una representación física de un aspecto de este mundo, y mientras el mundo exista, existiré yo también. Si pasas las pruebas, eso es en lo que te convertirás tú también.**

Atónita, me levanté todo lo rápido que pude con aquellos malditos tacones.

—**Mira, Rachel, todo eso suena genial, pero lo que me estás contando procede de un mito inventado hace miles de años. Perséfone nunca existió y, aunque existiera, no era una diosa porque los dioses no existen…**

Ella también se levantó.

—**¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?**

—**No sé —**dije, titubeando**—. Haz algo propio de una diosa.**

—**Creía que ya lo había hecho** —el fuego de sus ojos no se disipó—. **Puede que haya cosas que no te diga, que no puedo decirte, pero no soy una mentirosa y jamás intentaré engañarte.**

Me asustó la intensidad de su voz. Creía de veras lo que estaba diciendo.

—**Es imposible** —dije en voz baja—. **¿No?**

—**Pero está sucediendo, así que tal vez sea hora de que revises tu idea de lo que es posible y lo que no.**

Me dieron ganas de quitarme los tacones, tomar el camino que llevaba a la verja y marcharme de allí, pero me detuvo el recuerdo de mi sueño. La parte de mi ser que quería quedarse por ella se impuso al escepticismo y la temperatura bajó veinte grados de golpe. Me estremecí.

—**¿Quinn?**

Me quedé paralizada, con los pies pegados al suelo. Yo conocía esa voz, y después de lo sucedido el día anterior no esperaba volver a oírla.

—**Cualquier cosa es posible si le damos la oportunidad de suceder —**dijo Rachel con la mirada fija en algo que había detrás de mí.

Me giré.

A menos de tres metros de nosotros estaba Ava.


	17. Chapter 17

**El regreso de Ava**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, abrazando a Ava tan fuerte que seguramente no la dejaba respirar. El tiempo pasó muy despacio, y solo podía pensar en cómo me estrechaba los hombros mientras intentaba no llorar.

—**Ava —**dije con voz ahogada—, **creía que… Puck me dijo… Todo el mundo pensaba que estabas muerta.**

—**Y lo estoy** —respondió con voz suave pero reconocible—. **O, por lo menos, eso dicen.**

No pregunté qué había pasado. Rachel lo había hecho una vez, y aunque decía que no podía repetirlo, tal vez lo hubiera intentado después de todo. Quizás hubiera descubierto que no era tan imposible.

Pero si estaba muerta (muerta de verdad), ¿significaba eso que Rachel decía la verdad? ¿Era así como intentaba demostrármelo? Sentí ceder el suelo bajo mis pies. Mi razón decía a gritos que aquello no podía estar pasando, pero estaba abrazando a Ava, sentía su cuerpo cálido y era imposible que alguien se tomara tantas molestias para gastar una inocentada. En el instituto todo el mundo la creía muerta. Puck la creía la muerta y yo confiaba en él, estaba segura de que no me mentiría así.

—**Quinn —**dijo, apartándome—, **cálmate. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.**

Me aparté. Notaba el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos y veía borroso.

—**Más te vale. ¿Puedes quedarte?**

—**Todo el tiempo que tú quieras.**

Vi a Rachel por encima del hombro de Ava. Se había apartado y estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

—**Rachel, ¿puede quedarse?**

Asintió.

—**Puede quedarse en la finca, pero no puede salir.**

Miré otra vez a Ava y me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—**Esto no es justo.**

—**¿Qué no es justo?** —preguntó.

—**Que yo pueda marcharme y tú no.**

Se rio, y su risa alegre me crispó los nervios.

—**No seas absurda, Quinn. Tengo unos cuarenta años antes de que lleguen mis padres y me digan lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, y apuesto a que aquí hay montones de chicos guapísimos. Voy a tener un montón de cosas que hacer.**

—**No demasiadas, espero —**dijo Rachel—. **Ava, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas unos minutos?**

Ella sonrió.

—**Sí. Pero ¿puedo ponerme otra ropa?**

Me fijé entonces en que solo llevaba puesta una larga túnica blanca.

—**Arriba tengo un armario lleno de cosas** —dije—. **Pregunta por Santana. Te enseñará dónde está todo.**

—**Gracias —**me dio un último abrazo y me susurró al oído—: **Está buenísima** —luego se alejó brincando hacia la casa.

La vi marchar.

—**Creía que no volvería a verla.**

—**Es lógico —**comentó Rachel. Estaba tan cerca de mí que sentí el calor de su cuerpo—. **A veces juzgamos mal lo que es posible y lo que no.**

La miré y una tensión extraña y desagradable se extendió por mi cuerpo. Por mi cabeza desfilaron un montón de preguntas, pero solo una de ellas iba envuelta en una delicada burbuja de esperanza. Tal vez, si esperaba para formulársela, estallaría la burbuja.

—**Entonces, ¿el sueño con mi madre era real?**

Pareció muy satisfecha de sí misma.

—**¿Disfrutaste?**

—**Sí —**titubeé—. **¿No… no volverá a repetirse?**

—**Sí —**me miró atentamente, como si temiera que fuera a desmayarme.

Y estuve a punto.

—**Mientras estés aquí podrás verla cada noche.**

Estudié el dibujo de la fuente de mármol, siguiendo con los ojos las líneas quebradas y las volutas.

—**Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.**

—**No tienes por qué dármelas** —pareció desconcertada—. **Te dije que cumpliría nuestro acuerdo y voy a hacerlo.**

—**Lo sé —**pero en realidad no había creído que de verdad eso significara que iba a poder pasar más tiempo con mi madre. Y no junto a su lecho de muerte, tomándole la mano con la esperanza de que se despertara, sino hablando con ella como cuando no estaba enferma, como si los cuatro años anteriores se hubieran esfumado. Aquello superaba con creces todas mis esperanzas.

Pero que ella cumpliera su parte del acuerdo significaba que yo también tenía que cumplir la mía, y eso me asustaba. El miedo comenzó a invadir poco a poco mi mente y mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que intentar lo que nadie antes había logrado. En cierto modo, era como si hubiera firmado mi propia sentencia de muerte.

—**¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?**

—**Ser tú misma, nada más —**posó la mano sobre mi hombro, como había hecho con Ava. Pero parecía temerosa de tocarme y el contacto duró solo unos segundos—. **Es probable que las pruebas sean cuando menos de lo esperes. No soy yo quien se encarga de administrarlas, ni soy quien debe tomar la decisión final.**

—**La verdad es que no se me dan muy bien los exámenes sorpresa —**dije.

Se rio y su risa me envolvió y ayudó a disipar parte de mi nerviosismo.

—**No son exámenes de ese tipo, ningún profesor va a ponerte nota. Evalúan cómo eres, no lo que tienes almacenado en el cerebro. Es posible que te des cuenta de que se trata de una prueba en el momento en que esté pasando, y es posible que no. Pero, en todo caso, sé tú misma. Es lo único que se te puede pedir.**

Rozó mi mejilla con los dedos un instante. Esa vez, no me aparté.

—**Pero ¿para qué las pruebas?** —pregunté—. **¿Por qué son necesarias?**

—**Porque el premio no es algo que podamos entregar a la ligera y tenemos que asegurarnos de que puedes asumirlo.**

—**¿Cuál es el premio?**

—**La inmortalidad.**

Sentí que un bloque de hielo se formaba en la boca de mi estómago. Así que ahora mi disyuntiva era vivir para siempre o morir en el intento… o bien renunciar a las últimas conversaciones que podía tener con mi madre. No parecía justo.

—**Lo harás bien —**afirmó**—. Lo presiento. Y después me ayudarás a hacer algo que nadie más es capaz de hacer. Tendrás un poder inimaginable, y no volverás a temer a la muerte. No envejecerás y siempre serás hermosa. Tendrás la vida eterna para pasarla como desees.**

Me recorrió un escalofrío y no supe si era por cómo hablaba, por lo que decía o por cómo me miraba. No quería pensar en vivir eternamente sin mi madre. Pero si Rachel había podido devolverme a Ava…

—**Quizá —**dijo en voz baja**—, hasta puedas aprender a nadar.**

Aquello rompió el hechizo. Solté un bufido sin poder evitarlo.

—**Lo dudo mucho.**

Sonrió.

—**O puede que algunas cosas sean imposibles, después de todo.**

Después de que Rachel me devolviera a la sala del desayuno, comí tan deprisa que apenas me dio tiempo a saborear la comida a pesar de que tenía un aspecto delicioso. Había una montaña de tostadas untadas con mantequilla, beicon en cantidad, hasta una bandeja de tortitas con sirope de arce, pero Ava estaba en alguna parte de la mansión y quería volver a verla. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que de verdad estaba allí. Solo después de comerme unos huevos cocinados exactamente como los hacía mi madre caí en la cuenta de que esa noche, por primera vez desde hacía semanas, no había tenido pesadillas. Tomé nota de que debía preguntarle a Rachel si se debía a que había soñado con mi madre. Tenía que ser por eso, aunque lo cierto era que yo había esperado que Eden Manor empeorara mis pesadillas, más que ahuyentarlas.

Antes de que pudiera ir en busca de Ava, sin embargo, Britt me informó de que tenía que conocer a mi tutor. Cuando acabé de desayunar solo quedaba ella para servirme de guía; Santana, en cambio, había desaparecido. Confié en que estuviera ocupada ayudando a Ava, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que parecía detestarme, me pareció lo más lógico que procurara evitar mi presencia.

Cuando íbamos de camino pasamos junto a una fuente llena de fruta y me acordé de una pregunta que no había podido hacerle a Rachel.

—**¿Por qué catas mi comida?**

Britt me abrió una puerta.

—**Para asegurarnos de que nadie intenta matarte.**

—**¿Y por qué iban a intentar matarme?**

Me miró de un modo que me hizo sentir idiota por no saber ya la respuesta.

—**Porque si Rachel cede el control sobre el Inframundo, otro ocupará su lugar. No todo el mundo está loco por ti, ¿sabes?**

—**Espera. ¿Qué has dicho? —**había estado tan preocupada pensando en lo que sería de mí si pasaba las pruebas que no me había parado a pensar en lo que le sucedería a Rachel si fracasaba—. **¿A quién te refieres?**

—**Eso no puedo decírtelo. ¡Cuidado!**

Me paré en seco cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra un jarrón colocado en un pedestal. Parecía muy caro. Y antiguo. Y hecho a mano. Contuve la respiración y lo bordeé con cuidado.

—**Por aquí —**dijo señalando otra puerta. La empujó y al entrar me fijé en la única cosa que parecía digna de atención: una mesita de madera con una silla a juego a cada lado. Todo lo demás era de un blanco apagado, y olía a recién pintado.

—**Luego nos vemos —**dijo Britt al cerrar la puerta a mi espalda.

Me giré e intenté seguirla, pero tropecé con la gruesa alfombra.

—**¡Espera! —**grité, pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta ya se había cerrado y vi con espanto que no había picaporte. Era imposible abrirla si no había alguien al otro lado.

Me quedé allí como una idiota casi un minuto, intentando descubrir cómo salir. En la pared del fondo había un ventanal, pero estábamos en el segundo piso de la mansión. Saltar no sería un suicidio posiblemente, pero dolería. Aparte de la puerta no había otras salidas, así que no me quedó más remedio que esperar.

Me quité los zapatos, me senté a la mesa con los pies doloridos y crucé los brazos. La silla era incómoda y hacía calor en la habitación, pero por lo menos ya no tenía que andar con los dichosos tacones.

El fuerte olor a incienso que impregnaba el aire me hizo estornudar. Miré hacia atrás, vi de pronto una cara conocida y los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírseme de las órbitas. Detrás de mí, de pie, estaba Irene, la secretaria del instituto, vestida con una túnica blanca parecida a la de Ava. La túnica era preciosa y se hinchaba, ondulando, tras ella, pero no era nada comparado con su pelo. Si antes lo tenía rojo, ahora lo tenía de color rubí, y brillaba tanto al sol que casi deslumbraba. Era imposible que fuera natural.

—**Hola, Quinn** —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa—. **Me alegro de volver a verte.**

Titubeé.

—**Lo mismo digo.**

Se sentó delante de mí con una gracilidad que cualquier bailarina habría dado un brazo por tener, y sin poder evitarlo sentí una punzada de amargura. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a enseñarme? ¿A ser hermosa?

—**¿Hay en la casa alguna otra persona de Eden y aún no me he enterado?** —pregunté. Primero Sofía y ahora Irene. ¿Aparecería también Finn misteriosamente?

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—**Supongo que tendrás que esperar, a ver qué pasa, ¿no crees? Disculpa el subterfugio, querida. Te doy mi palabra de que fue por tu bien.**

—**Sí, ya me lo imagino** —mascullé. No me gustaba saber que me habían engañado—. **Entonces, ¿tú vas a ser mi tutora? ¿Vas a enseñarme Álgebra y Ciencias y esas cosas?**

Se rio, y su risa sonó como un tintineo.

—**No, cosas más interesantes. Mucho más interesantes. Rachel quiere que estés preparada por si pasas las pruebas, de modo que tienes que aprender acerca de las personas. Cómo actúan, cómo se ven a sí mismas y a los demás, por qué toman ciertas decisiones. Psicología, principalmente. Y también algo de Astronomía y de Astrología. Aparte de eso, lo más importante es que aprendas sobre este mundo. No solamente sobre el Inframundo, sino sobre todo de él.**

—**¿Sobre Mitología?** —la palabra me pareció pastosa al pronunciarla.

—**Aquí no es Mitología —**contestó con un guiño—. **Mientras lo recuerdes, todo irá bien** —sacó un grueso libro como de la nada y lo depósito sobre la mesa, que chirrió.

—**¿Tengo que leerlo?** —pregunté.

—**No te preocupes** —dijo**—, tiene ilustraciones.**

No me pareció una respuesta muy tranquilizadora.

—**¿Por qué tengo que aprender todo eso?**

No tuvo ocasión de responder. La puerta sin picaporte se abrió de pronto y empezaron a oírse gritos ininteligibles. Me levanté tan deprisa que estuve a punto de volcar la silla. Irene pareció irritada, pero siguió sentada y no abrió la boca.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaa... apareci primeramente mil disculpas.. y por mi falta hoy tratare de subir 5 capitulos... saludos y abrazos psicologicos<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Britt, Santana y Ava entraron como si las tres estuvieran empeñadas en ser las primeras en irrumpir en la habitación. Ava llevaba un vestido rosa que yo habría preferido quemar antes que ponérmelo, y Santana la seguía hecha una furia.

—**¡No puedes apropiarte de lo que no te pertenece!** —gritó con la cara colorada por la rabia.

—**Díselo, Quinn** —me suplicó Ava.

—**Lo siento** —dijo Britt, abriéndose paso a empujones—. **He intentado detenerlas, pero no han querido escucharme…**

—**Es ella la que no escucha —**dijo Santana señalando a Ava.

—**¿Perdona? Eres tú quien no quiere hacerme caso.**

Se miraron como si fueran a lanzarse a degüello la una contra la otra. Por fin salí de mi estupor y me acerqué.

—**Parad las dos de una vez. ¿Todo esto es por el vestido?**

Se quedaron calladas y sentí las oleadas de resentimiento que despedían ambas. Fue Britt quien contestó:

—**Tu amiga ha entrado en tu habitación buscando algo que ponerse y Santi le ha dicho que no podía. Dice que tú le has dado permiso y que no tiene nada más que ponerse, pero Santi le ha dicho que hay otras cosas y que si esperaba un poquito podía…**

—**¡Estaba desnuda y esta bruja quería que me marchara!** —exclamó Ava, y se puso a mi lado.

Vi de reojo que lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Santana, cuyo rostro parecía perfectamente inexpresivo ahora que se había calmado.

—**Estaba en tu habitación** —dijo con frialdad—. **Y nadie puede entrar en ella sin mi permiso expreso.**

—**Es mi habitación** —contesté—. **Parece lógico que si yo le digo que puede entrar, pueda entrar, ¿no crees?**

Se quedó callada. Suspiré.

—**Está bien, escuchad. Ava puede entrar en mi cuarto siempre que quiera, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesita tener una habitación para ella si es que hay alguna libre.**

Ava resopló.

—**En este sitio hay montones de habitaciones.**

No le hice caso.

—**Y también necesita ropa. Portaos bien las dos, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor.**

La cara que puso Santana me heló la sangre en las venas.

—**Como deseéis, Alteza** —dijo con voz crispada antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Si antes no estaba segura de si me odiaba, ahora ya lo sabía. Tendría que pasarme los seis meses siguientes embutida en corsés y miriñaques.

—**Bueno** —dijo Britt con una vocecilla—, **me llevo a Ava para buscarle una habitación.**

Ava dio un respingo.

—**No soy una niña. No hace falta que me lleves de la mano.**

—**Está bien, Britt** —dije—. **Ya lo haré yo cuando acabemos aquí. De todos modos, tengo que explorar la casa. Puedes acompañarnos si quieres.**

—**Ya hemos terminado —**dijo Irene, exasperada—. **Lee las páginas que he marcado para mañana. Haré que lleven el libro a tu habitación.**

Asentí sin saber qué decir. Al mirar a Ava sentí una punzada de mala conciencia. Era culpa mía que estuviera allí y que tuviera que aguantar todo aquello. Ella no parecía llevarse bien con nadie, pero era mi deber asegurarme de que Ava no lo pasaba mal. El hecho de que yo estuviera allí atrapada no significaba que ella también tuviera que pagar los platos rotos.

El resto de la mañana no fue mucho mejor, y la tarde fue cien veces peor. Después de comer, Santana se reunió con nosotras y nos siguió en silencio, como una sombra, mientras recorríamos la mansión. Me puso tan nerviosa que me dieron ganas de tirarme del pelo. Por suerte, después de algunas pullas bien dirigidas, procuró evitar a Ava y Ava hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarla.

Para mí era tranquilizador que Ava estuviera allí. Era un trozo de la realidad que conocía y del que me servía para anclarme, la prueba que necesitaba de que todo no era una extraña y compleja alucinación. Con ella allí me resultaba más fácil creer que no me estaba volviendo loca. Tal vez eso era lo que pretendía Rachel.

Mientras recorríamos los pasillos y explorábamos las innumerables habitaciones, no me despegué de Ava. A ella no pareció importarle, y hasta me agarró del brazo, me llevó de un lado a otro y fue describiéndome las habitaciones como si intentara venderme una casa. Britt también intervenía, pero Santana siguió manteniendo las distancias. A pesar de la tensión, fue divertido. Pero las cosas se volvieron insoportables cuando volvimos a mi suite, y todo por culpa de la noticia que Sofía nos llevó a media tarde.

—**¿Un baile?** —dije, desanimada—. ¿**De los de bailar?**

A las demás no pareció importarles. Britt soltó un chillido de contento y hasta Santana pareció animada.

—**¿Un baile? —**preguntó Ava mientras daba palmas de emoción—. **Y yo sin nada que ponerme. ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

—**¿Saquear otro armario?** —dijo Santana, pero no le hicimos caso.

—**Un baile formal, mañana por la noche **—explicó Sofía—, **celebrado por el consejo en tu honor. Casi siempre se celebra en el solsticio de invierno, pero dado que eres la última y todo el mundo está ansioso por conocerte, lo han adelantado.**

—**¿Quieres decir que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la mitad de las chicas murieran en sus bailes de bienvenida y con que Rachel quiera asegurarse de que va a sobrevivir antes de invertir más tiempo en ella? —**preguntó Santana con aire inocente.

Sofía le lanzó una mirada y se volvió hacia mí.

—**Considéralo tu presentación en sociedad.**

Respiré hondo y procuré hacer caso omiso de lo que había dicho Santana. Rachel no permitiría que me ocurriera nada. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo era su última oportunidad.

—**No necesito presentarme en sociedad. La sociedad y yo no nos tratamos desde hace años, y nos va perfectamente a las dos, muchísimas gracias.**

—**¿Esta vez viene todo el consejo?** —preguntó Britt con nerviosismo.

—**Es por Rachel —**afirmó Santana con una mueca de fastidio—. **¿De veras tienes alguna duda de que quieren conocerla todos?**

—**¿Qué es el consejo?** —pregunté—. **¿Y por qué os da tanto miedo?**

—**No nos da miedo** —respondió Santana al sentarse en un sillón, algo apartada—. **Es la familia de Rachel. Sus hermanos, hermanas y sus sobrinos y sobrinas, aunque en realidad no son parientes consanguíneos. Es más bien que se han adoptado los unos a los a los otros, puesto que comparten al mismo creador y son los seis dioses originales. En todo caso, así se llaman entre sí, y es una forma de hacerlo tan buena como otra cualquiera.**

—**¿Zeus y tal?** —preguntó Ava, sentada sobre mi cama—. **¿El de los rayos?**

Casi vi cómo empezaba a salir humo por las orejas de Santana.

—**¿Estás loca o sencillamente es que eres idiota?**

Ava soltó un bufido.

—**Ninguna de las dos cosas, si no te importa. Britt, ¿es el de los rayos?**

—**Sí, ese es —**dijo Britt desde el sillón en el que se había dejado caer al saber la noticia—. **Es el hermano de Rachel.**

Me mordí el labio sin saber qué decir. Ya me costaba creer todo aquello. Si además aparecía el rey de los dioses, sería casi imposible que me lo tomara en serio. Además, no me cabía ninguna duda de que si empezaba a creerme lo que estaban diciendo, me desmayaría en el acto, y no me apetecía nada. De momento, el consejo era solo la familia de Rachel. Una familia muy grande e imponente, pero su familia. Lo de los rayos y los truenos podía olvidarlo mientras tanto.

—**Una nueva norma** —dije tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. **Nadie puede hablar de ellos a menos que yo pregunte. Me estáis asustando y no lo conseguiré si estoy asustada, así que… dejémoslo. Por lo menos hasta que pase el baile, ¿de acuerdo?**

No pareció disgustarles la idea y asintieron, incluso Ava.

—**De todos modos, no se nos permite contarte gran cosa** —reconoció Britt.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no insistí. Si Rachel no quería contármelo, tendría que descubrirlo por mis propios medios.

—**Una cosa más** —dijo Santana—. **Es lo último que digo, pero es necesario que lo sepas. El consejo será quien decida si superas las pruebas o no. Y si no apruebas, serán ellos quienes decidan qué hacer contigo después.**

Empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza y dije con una vocecilla:

—**¿Qué hacer conmigo después? Creía que Rachel había dicho que no me acordaría de nada.**

Britt lanzó una mirada asesina a Santana.

—**¡No te preocupes!** —dijo—. **No recordarás nada. Y no te harán daño ni nada parecido. Al menos, eso creo —**titubeó—. **Hasta ahora nadie ha llegado a ese punto.**

Por cómo me miró Santana y tuve la sensación de que no me estaban diciendo toda la verdad. Me dio un vuelco el estómago y por un momento pensé que iba a vomitar. Si no les gustaba lo tenía crudo, y a nadie le importaría lo que hicieran conmigo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**El baile**_

—_**¿Un baile?**__ —la risa cantarina de mi madre se elevó por encima del gentío._

_Íbamos paseando por una calle de Nueva York repleta de gente que iba camino de casa, al trabajo o a otros sitios importantes._

—_**No te conocen en absoluto, ¿verdad?**_

—_**No tiene gracia —**__me metí las manos en los bolsillos y me quedé mirando Central Park, al otro lado de la calle—. __**¿Y si no le gusto a la familia de Rachel?**_

—_**Supongo que cabe esa posibilidad —**__me dio el brazo y me atrajo hacia sí—. __**Pero lo dudo mucho. ¿Por qué no vas a gustarles?**_

_Puse los ojos en blanco y preferí no decirle que por lo visto había alguien dentro de la mansión que prefería verme muerta._

—_**Tú eres mi madre. Se supone que tienes que decir eso.**_

—_**Tienes razón**__ —sonrió—. __**Pero eso no significa que no lo diga en serio.**_

_Allí cerca un coche tocó el claxon con impaciencia. El tráfico se movía despacio y mi madre y yo nos veíamos zarandeadas continuamente mientras avanzábamos por la acera a nuestro ritmo, no al paso vivo de los demás peatones. Cerré los ojos, levanté la cabeza y respiré profundamente. Olía a Nueva York, y aquel olor me recordó cuánto echaba de menos la ciudad. Cuánto echaba de menos estar allí con mi madre._

—_**Rachel cree que es un diosa.**_

—_**¿Sí?**__ —levantó una ceja—. __**Bueno, resucitó a Ava, ¿no?**_

_Antes de que me diera tiempo a responder, vio un puesto de perritos calientes. Intenté decirle que no tenía hambre, pero no me hizo caso. Dos minutos después volvimos a entrar en el parque con sendos perritos calientes. El suyo con todo y el mío solo con ketchup._

—_**Me contó que había estado casada con Perséfone**__ —dije de mala gana. Hasta a mí me sonaba a disparate._

—_**Entonces es Hades —**__lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que la miré con asombro. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta__**—. ¿Qué ocurre?**_

—_**¿De veras le crees?**__ —pregunté._

—_**¿Tú no? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para demostrártelo, cariño?**__ —se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente—. __**Siempre has sido más práctica de lo que te conviene.**_

—_**Pero… —**__respiré hondo, intentando centrarme—. __**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le crees**__?_

_Hizo un gesto abarcando todo el parque._

—_**¿Cómo explicas esto, si no?**_

_Tenía razón. Aunque no acabara de creerme lo de Ava o lo que había hecho Rachel, o lo que me había dicho, aquello (estar con mi madre, hablar con ella, tener otra oportunidad) era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Demasiado tangible para ser producto de mi imaginación._

—_**Me ha dado más tiempo para estar contigo —**__dijo mi madre, abrazándome—. __**¿Cómo no voy a creerle después de eso?**_

_Seguimos caminando en silencio, nos acabamos los perritos calientes y tiramos los envoltorios a una papelera camino del centro del parque. Mi madre siguió rodeándome los hombros con el brazo y yo, que no quería soltarla, la enlacé por la cintura._

—_**Mamá —**__dije—, __**tengo miedo.**_

—_**¿De qué?**_

—_**De las pruebas —**__me quedé mirando el suelo—. __**Rachel dijo que tenía que superarlas todas. ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Qué pasará entonces?**_

—_**¿Y si las superas? **__—me frotó la espalda con gesto tranquilizador—. __**¿Y si eres lo que ha estado esperando Rachel todo este tiempo?**_

_Parecía absurdo, pero el modo en que había hablado de la pérdida de su esposa… Ava tenía razón: quizá fuera una diosa todopoderosa capaz de resucitar a los muertos, pero también estaba muy sola. Yo sabía lo que era la soledad, y si podía hacer algo por impedir que se sintiera así, lo haría._

_Tal vez, después de todo, no me hubiera elegido por accidente._

_Mi vestido para el baile no solo era feo: también era incómodo. Santana se salió con la suya y me embutió, para mi espanto, en un corsé. Después se pasó casi media hora tensando las cintas lo más fuerte que pudo. Yo accedí a regañadientes y exhalé cuando tenía que contener la respiración, pero me descubrió enseguida._

—_**Puedo esperar hasta que tomes aire**__ —me dijo__**—. Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento.**_

—_**¿Por qué tengo que ponerme corsé? —**__pregunté—. __**¿Es que te moriste en el**__** siglo **__**XVIII**__**o algo así?**_

_Puso mala cara._

—_**Nada de eso. Me gusta cómo quedan, y disfruto torturándote. Ahora, contén la respiración.**_

_La única a la que no obligó a ponerse corsé fue a Ava, que estaba espectacular con un vestido azul a juego con sus ojos. Mientras íbamos por los pasillos, procuré respirar despacio y tan profundamente como me lo permitía el corsé. Podía salir airosa. Solo eran unas horas, y luego se acabó._

—_**¿Lista? —**__preguntó Ava, brincando de puntillas._

_Estábamos frente a la puerta del salón de baile, esperando a que nos anunciaran. Britt y Santana, que ya estaban dentro, se habían pasado la tarde dándome instrucciones sobre cómo debía comportarme. «Ponte derecha, saluda a todo el mundo con una sonrisa, sé amable, no digas nada que pueda meterte en un lío, no hables del mundo de fuera, no le digas a nadie lo que opinas de verdad de todo esto, y bajo ningún concepto te comportes con naturalidad». Estaba chupado._

—_**No creo que tenga elección**__ —mascullé._

_Se suponía que tenía que entrar en el salón en cuanto me anunciaran. A pasitos cortos, me había dicho Britt, estirando bien las punteras de los pies al caminar. Cuando le había dicho que nadie podría verme los pies debajo de tanto raso y tanto encaje, no me había hecho caso._

—_**¿Y si quien mató a las otras chicas intenta matarme a mí también?**_

—_**Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo —**__dijo Ava—. __**Y también Rachel y el consejo. Si alguien intenta matarte, primero tendrá que darnos esquinazo a todos. Y, ahora, no te olvides de respirar.**_

_Desmayarme habría sido el modo perfecto de escapar de todo aquello, pero con mi mala pata seguro que celebraban otro baile en cuanto me recuperara._

_Los dos hombres que flanqueaban la puerta la abrieron para que pasáramos. A mí me latía el corazón tan fuerte que seguramente se oía al otro lado del salón. Durante un instante no distinguí nada en medio de la penumbra del salón de baile, pero enseguida empecé a ver con claridad su interior. Era una sala gigantesca, más grande que la cafetería y el gimnasio del instituto de Eden juntos, y la única luz procedía de varias arañas muy recargadas. Todo el mundo vestía tan elegantemente como yo, y tuve la clara impresión de que aquello era el acontecimiento social del siglo._

_Centenares de ojos estaban fijos en mí._

—_**Quinn —**__dijo Ava._

_Debí de tambalearme porque me agarró por el brazo con más fuerza de la que yo esperaba._

—_**Respira, Quinn.**_

_Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil?_

—_**¡Haz algo, Quinn!**__ —siseó Ava—. __**Todo el mundo nos está mirando.**_

_Ese era el problema._

_Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención. Una vez, estando en el colegio, mucho antes de que enfermara mi madre, mis presuntas amigas me habían convencido para que hiciera un número de baile en el festival escolar. Me puse tan nerviosa que ni siquiera fui capaz de salir al escenario por mi propio pie, y cuando me empujaron y me vi delante de toda aquella gente vomité allí mismo, en pleno teatro. No fue mi momento más airoso._

_Esa vez lo único que me salvó fue tener el estómago vacío. Podía hacerlo, pensé. Un pie delante del otro, no hacía falta nada más._

—_**Está bien**__ —dije, y di un paso adelante._

_El silencio que había caído sobre los invitados se transformó en un murmullo nervioso, y con cada gesto que hacía sentía la quemazón de sus miradas fijas en mí._

—_**Señoras y señores —**__anunció el heraldo—, __**les presento a la señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray.**_

_Los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos y yo sentí tanta vergüenza que quise morirme. Por lo menos Ava seguía a mi lado, agarrándome el brazo. Todas las cosas malas que había pensado de ella se evaporaron._

—_**¡Mira, Quinn, los guardias! Míralos**__ —susurró emocionada__**—. ¿Verdad que están buenísimos?**_

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo a los dos hombres en los que me había fijado durante el desayuno, el día anterior. Me había dicho Santana que me acompañarían a todas partes, pero no había vuelto a verlos desde entonces. El moreno me sonreía… no, era a Ava… con un sonrisa coqueta y traviesa, y el rubio estaba tan quieto como antes y observaba a la multitud con diligencia._

_Fue un alivio ver a Rachel sobre una tarima, al otro lado del salón. Con aquella luz tenue estaba más guapa que nunca, pero en realidad no fue ella lo que más me llamó la atención._

_A su espalda se alzaban catorce tronos. Tronos de verdad, de los del mundo real. Estaban vacíos, pero no tenían por qué estarlo, eso lo entendí enseguida._

_El consejo estaba allí._

_Si Rachel tenía razón y lo imposible era posible, aquellas catorce personas estaban hechas del mismo material que los mitos, y se suponía que yo debía… ¿qué? ¿Acercarme a ellas, estrecharles la mano y presentarme?_

_Seguí avanzando, no sé cómo. Antes de que me diera tiempo a asimilar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor llegamos a la tarima y Britt me ayudó a subir los escalones con la excusa de echarme una mano con la larga falda del vestido. Cuando estuve arriba se acercó Rachel y me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza._

—_**Quinn —**__su voz tranquilizadora no me calmó lo más mínimo—, __**estás preciosa.**_

—_**Gra-gracias —**__tartamudeé al tiempo que intentaba hacer una reverencia. No me salió muy bien—. __**Veo que a ti no te han obligado a llevar vestido.**_

_Se rio._

—_**Aunque me hubieran obligado, no estaría ni la mitad de guapa que tú.**_

_Me tendió la mano y la agarré: no tuve más remedio si no quería caerme de bruces. Me llevó al centro de la tarima, de espaldas al público._

—_**Mi familia**__ —me dijo señalando vagamente los tronos._

—_**¿Son invisibles?**__ —pregunté en voz baja._

_Sonrió con ironía._

—_**No, están entre nosotros, pero quieren conservar el anonimato.**_

_Asentí con la cabeza e hice una mueca confiando en que pasara por una sonrisa. Así que después de todo no iba a conocerlos cara a cara, lo cual resultaba infinitamente más aterrador: significaba que cada persona a la que conociera esa noche era un juez en potencia. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea desmayarme._

_Pasé la noche sentada junto a ella en una tarima más baja, viendo cómo se divertían los demás. Me preocupaba que alguien diera un salto e intentara estrangularme, y no me atreví a beber ni a comer nada de lo que me ofrecieron, pero me sentía segura con Rachel a mi lado. O al menos todo lo segura que podía sentirme. Estuve callada y procuré no mirar los tronos vacíos. Podía superar aquella noche, aunque no les gustara. Tenía que hacerlo._

_Vi a Ava bailar con el guardia moreno, que parecía divertirse más de lo que convenía a un escolta de servicio. Era muy guapo. Ahuyenté aquella idea. Habíamos acordado que me quedaría allí, no que haría algo tan ridículo como casarme con ella, fuera o no reina. Aunque cuanto más lo pensaba, más me preguntaba si ser su presunta reina no implicaba también tener que casarme con ella._

—_**¿Quiénes son todos esos?**__ —pregunté por fin._

_Nadie se había acercado a , ni a mí, pero de vez en cuando alguien se paraba delante de la tarima y saludaba con una reverencia. Me habían dicho que respondiera con una sola inclinación de cabeza lo más regia posible, y estaba tan asustada que de todos modos no pude hacer otra cosa._

—_**Mis súbditos**__ —contestó Rachel__**—. Algunos han pedido venir para poder conocerte, y otros se han portado bien conmigo en el pasado.**_

—_**Ah. ¿Están muertos?**_

—_**Sí, aunque no en el sentido que tú le das, evidentemente.**_

_Los observé, fascinada, intentando ver algún indicio de que no estaban vivos. Algunos bailaban de una manera arcaica, pero aparte de eso no encontré ni una sola diferencia con los vivos._

_Miré a mi alrededor y posé los ojos en Ava. Por lo menos ella parecía encantada de estar allí._

—_**Y uno de ellos me quiere muerta**__ —comenté._

_Rachel se puso tensa a mi lado, y no necesité más confirmación que esa._

—_**No temas**__ —dijo—, __**conmigo estás a salvo.**_

—_**¿Sabes quién es?**__ —pregunté, y negó con la cabeza__**—. ¿Qué hay de la persona que tendría que sucederte si no paso las pruebas? ¿Podría ser él o ella?**_

_Hizo una mueca._

—_**Creo que no**__ —contestó, y no dijo más._

_Era casi medianoche cuando se levantó y todo el mundo guardó silencio. El trasero me estaba matando y aunque hacía horas que no daba ni un paso me dolían los pies por culpa de los tacones que Britt me había obligado a ponerme. Estaba deseando que se acabara aquello, pero en lugar de conducirme fuera del salón Rachel se encaminó hacia el escenario. Me temblaron las piernas y fue un milagro que consiguiera sostenerme en pie._

—_**Es fácil**__ —dijo en voz baja—, __**solo tienes que decir «sí» y aceptar las semillas.**_

_Subí tras ella las escaleras, desconcertada, y estuve a punto de caer de bruces cuando llegamos arriba. Por suerte me agarró y conseguí mantener el equilibrio mientras ella hablaba._

—_**Lucy Quinn Fabray**__ —dijo con una voz retumbante que me hizo dar un respingo—. __**¿Accedes a permanecer en Eden Manor durante el otoño y el invierno, a someterte a las pruebas de los miembros del consejo y, en caso de que las superes, a ser la reina del Inframundo?**_

_Se había hecho el silencio en el salón de baile. Nada de presión, qué va._

—_**Sí.**_

_En su mano apareció un platillo con seis semillas colocadas cuidadosamente en el centro. Tomé la primera entre los dedos y miré a Rachel. Inclinó la cabeza para darme ánimos y yo me metí la semilla en la boca y procuré no poner cara de asco. Odiaba las semillas, por eso nunca comía sandía. Por desgracia, las semillas mitológicas no sabían mucho mejor._

_Me las tragué a toda prisa, intentando ignorar la sensación viscosa que noté cuando se deslizaron por mi garganta. Me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero conseguí mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando me tragué la sexta, los invitados prorrumpieron en vítores, pero eso no fue nada comparado con cómo me miraba Rachel. Tenía una expresión extrañamente tierna. No entendí por qué, pero tuve la impresión de que aquello significaba para ella mucho más de lo que yo creía._

_Entonces, por fin, me sacaron de aquel apuro. Britt y Santana aparecieron a mi lado y me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. El gentío se abrió para dejarnos pasar y entre el muro de hombros y pechos se alargaron manos para tocar mi pelo, mi vestido… Algunos incluso lograron tocarme la cara. Al final mis guardias se reunieron con nosotras y me protegieron de ellos. Fue humillante._

—_**¡Ay, Quinn, es tan mono!**__ —exclamó Ava mientras volvíamos a mi habitación con Britt y Santana—. __**Me ha dicho que se llama Xander, y además de estar como un tren es listo y divertido, y tan mono…**_

—_**Eso ya lo has dicho —**__contesté, pero siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada._

—_**Y me ha dicho que va a enseñarme algunos trucos de magia. Bueno, ya sé que la magia es un poco de pardillos, pero también mola, ¿verdad? Aunque sea un poco ridículo.**_

_Siguió parloteando tanto tiempo que cuando llegamos a mi habitación hasta Britt parecía un poco harta. Por suerte Santana, que cada vez me caía mejor, acudió en mi auxilio._

—_**Quinn necesita dormir**__ —dijo, cortándole el paso a mi habitación—. __**La verás mañana.**_

_Ava entornó los ojos y presentí que iba a haber pelea._

—_**¿Quién lo dice?**_

—_**Yo —**__contestó Santana irguiéndose en toda su altura, y le sacaba por lo menos un palmo—. __**Tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que escucharte parlotear sin ton ni son sobre Xander. Y Xander también tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que aguzar el oído —**__añadió alzando la voz un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Su voz resonó en el pasillo. Oí un tosido avergonzado a lo lejos y me las arreglé para disimular una sonrisa._

—_**Lo siento, Ava**__ —dije, dividida entre mi deseo de ser buena amiga y mi necesidad de que dejara de dolerme la cabeza__**—. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Estoy cansadísima.**_

_Miró a Santanacon enfado._

—_**Como quieras.**_

_Se fue hecha una furia y Santana y Britt se volvieron hacia mí, expectantes. Suspiré._

—_**Vosotras dos también, chicas. Puedo desvestirme sola, os lo prometo. Hace años que aprendí.**_

_Santana resopló._

—_**Buena suerte con el corsé —**__dijo, y se marchó sin decir nada más._

_Britt se ofreció a quedarse para ayudarme, pero también le dije que se fuera. En el peor de los casos, le metería la tijera al dichoso corsé. Quizás así Santana dejara de intentar embutirme en aquellas cosas._

_Aliviada por estar sola al fin, cerré la puerta y eché la llave. Lancé mis zapatos a un rincón y me desabroché el vestido, ansiosa por respirar otra vez a mis anchas. Sintiéndome como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme, retiré la cortina del dosel y sofoqué un grito._

_Había alguien en mi cama._

* * *

><p>hola chics hoy si les dejo lo prometido 5 capitulos en parte es por q me voy de fiesta desde hoy hasta el 19 ya que cumplire años el 16 y toca fiesta fiesta. espero disfruten.<p>

saluds y abrazos psicologicos


	20. Chapter 20

_**La primera prueba**_

_Me quedé sin habla. Tendida de lado en la enorme cama estaba Rachel, vestida con una bata de seda y unos pantalones de pijama. Sostenía en la mano una gruesa novela y, en lugar de saludarme o de disculparse, me miró como si le hubiera interrumpido en medio de un pasaje apasionante._

—_**¿Qué…? ¡Esta es mi cama! —**__como todavía llevaba puesto el corsé, me costó recuperar el aliento—. __**¿Qué haces tú aquí?**_

—_**Estoy leyendo **__—contestó, sentándose—. ¿__**Quieres que te ayude con eso?**_

_Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba casi arañando mi vestido, intentando liberar a mis pulmones de su prisión. Rachel no me dio ocasión de responder: se acercó a mí en un segundo y desató los lazos con rapidez._

—_**Ya está —**__dijo cuando acabó y yo por fin puede respirar hondo__**—. Todo arreglado.**_

—_**Necesito… Tengo que cambiarme**__ —dije tontamente mientras me agarraba el vestido por delante._

—_**No voy a mirar.**_

_Se tumbó en mi cama y volvió a abrir el libro como si no pensara marcharse de allí en un buen rato. Crucé la habitación dando traspiés, hasta el rincón donde estaba el biombo. Escogí el pijama más oscuro que encontré y me cambié rápidamente, sin hacer caso del rasgón que oí cuando tiré del vestido para sacármelo por encima de las caderas._

_Salí menos de un minuto después envuelta en una gruesa bata. Aquello era una locura. ¿De veras creía Rachel que iba a dormir allí? Eso no formaba parte del trato. Si quería quedarse en aquella cama, yo me buscaría otra. Dormiría en el suelo si hacía falta. En todo caso, no pensaba quedarme allí con ella._

—_**¿Qué haces aquí? En serio, quiero decir**__ —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a la cama con cautela__**—. Y no me digas que estás leyendo, eso ya lo sé. Lo veo, y**__… —me detuve—. __**¿A qué has venido?**_

_Dejó marcada la página del libro y me miró. Su mirada seguía siendo tan turbadora como el día anterior en el jardín, solo que esa vez yo estaba tan cansada y molesta que no me importó._

—_**He venido porque el consejo ha decidido que debo pasar tiempo contigo cada noche. Tanto tiempo como tú permitas. Si deseas que me vaya, lo haré. De lo contrario, si no me lo pides, me quedaré.**_

_Me quedé mirándola con un nudo en el estómago._

—_**¿A pasar la noche? ¿Toda la noche?**_

_Levantó una ceja._

—_**Estoy segura de que esta noche me pedirás que me vaya mucho antes de que eso sea posible.**_

—_**¿Y las demás noches?**__ —pregunté con voz chillona—. __**¿Vas a…? ¿Se supone que tengo que… que tenemos que hacer… eso?**_

_Yo no lo había hecho con nadie. No había tenido tiempo de salir con chicas o en tal caso chicos mientras mi madre había estado enferma, y mucho menos de llegar a aquello, y no pensaba empezar ahora. Si creía que porque me había hecho comer un puñado de semillas podía controlarme, estaba muy equivocada._

_Se rio y yo me sonrojé. Lo menos que podía hacer era no tratarme como si fuera idiota._

—_**No, eso no es necesario, ni lo será nunca.**_

_Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no suspirar de alivio. Era superatractiva, pero por guapa que fuese no me haría transigir con eso._

—_**Entonces, ¿para qué estás aquí?**_

—_**Porque deseo conocerte mejor —**__me miró fijamente—. __**Me intrigas y, si consigues superar las pruebas que te ponga el consejo, algún día serás mi esposa.**_

_Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla, intentando decir algo._

—_**Pero… has dicho que no tendría que casarme contigo.**_

—_**No —**__contestó con paciencia__**—. Lo que dije fue que no te estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Y no te lo estoy proponiendo todavía. No hace falta que lo haga a menos que pases las pruebas. Si lo haces, entonces sí, serás mi esposa seis meses al año.**_

_Me removí, nerviosa._

—_**¿Y si no quiero ser tu esposa?**_

_Se quedó quieta y su sonrisa desapareció._

—_**Entonces te será bastante fácil fracasar en las pruebas a propósito.**_

_Su frío tono de voz hizo que me sintiera culpable de inmediato._

—_**Lo siento, no quería…**_

—_**No te disculpes —**__su voz siguió sonando desprovista de emoción, y yo me sentí aún peor—. __**Es decisión tuya. Si en algún momento te pido demasiado, puedes marcharte.**_

_Y entonces mi madre moriría._

_Cerré los puños con tanta fuerza que me clavé las uñas en las palmas y tardé un momento en dar con algo que decir. Podía ofrecerle una tregua, aunque solo fuera eso. Tal vez si fingía que cabía la posibilidad de que me casara con alla, no parecería tan desanimada._

—_**¿Y luego qué?**__ —pregunté__**—. Si nos… si nos casamos… ¿tendré que…? Ya sabes.**_

—_**No —**__pareció ablandarse un poco cuando volvió a mirarme._

_Yo estaba convencida de que me veía claramente las intenciones._

—_**Serás mi esposa solo nominalmente, y ni siquiera te pediría eso si no fuera necesario para que el Inframundo te reconozca como su gobernante del mismo modo que reconoció a Perséfone. No espero que me ames, Quinn.**__**No me atrevo a abrigar la esperanza de que me veas como otra cosa que como una amiga, y sé que hasta eso debo ganármelo. Entiendo que este no es tu ideal de vida, y no quiero ponerte las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. Mi único deseo es ayudarte a superar las pruebas.**_

_Y también impedir que alguien me matara. Me senté con cautela al borde de la cama. Seguíamos estando lo bastante separadas como para que me sintiera segura, pero aun así el aire parecía chisporrotear entre nosotras._

—_**¿Qué hay del amor? ¿No…? Ya sabes, ¿no quieres tener pareja? ¿Familia y esas cosas?**_

—_**Ya tengo familia —**__repuso, pero antes de que yo pudiera explicarme añadió__**—: Si te refieres a hijos, la respuesta es no. Nunca he creído que eso formara parte de mi futuro.**_

—_**Pero ¿es lo que deseas?**_

_Esbozó una sonrisa._

—_**Llevo mucho tiempo sola. Sería una tontería esperar otra cosa del porvenir.**_

_A pesar de que parecía solo unos años mayor que yo, me resultaba inimaginable lo vieja que tenía que ser… y en realidad no sabía si quería saberlo._

_Pero ¿cómo podía alguien vivir tanto tiempo y estar sola? Yo a duras penas había podido soportar las pocas noches que había pasado en casa sin mi madre. Si eso se multiplicaba por una eternidad… No alcanzaba a entenderlo._

—_**Rachel…**_

—_**¿Sí?**_

—_**¿Qué pasará contigo si no apruebo?**_

_Se quedó callada un rato mientras deslizaba ociosamente los dedos por la seda de su bata._

—_**Que me desvaneceré**__ —contestó con calma—. __**Otro se hará cargo de mi reino, de modo que no habrá razón para que siga existiendo.**_

—_**Entonces, morirás**__ —comprendí de pronto la gravedad de la situación y desvié los ojos, incapaz de mirarlo. No era solo la vida de mi madre la que dependía de que pasara aquellas pruebas._

—_**Me desvaneceré**__ —puntualizó—. __**Los vivos mueren y sus almas permanecen en el Inframundo para toda la eternidad. Mis congéneres, en cambio, no tienen alma. Dejamos de existir por completo, sin que quede un solo jirón de nuestra existencia previa. No se puede morir si nunca se ha estado vivo.**_

_Cerré la mano sobre la colcha. Entonces, era aún peor que morir._

—_**¿Quién?**_

_Me miró con desconcierto._

—_**¿Quién qué?**_

—_**¿Quién te sucederá si renuncias?**_

—_**Ah —**__sonrió con tristeza—. __**Mi sobrino.**_

—_**¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Forma parte del consejo?**_

—_**Sí, así es —**__contestó__**—, pero me temo que no puedo decirte su nombre.**_

—_**¿Por qué? —**__allí no parecía haber nadie dispuesto a confiar en mí, y aunque podía entender que Britt no me lo contara todo, Rachel estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía. Debía decírmelo._

_Carraspeó y al menos tuvo la decencia de mirarme a los ojos._

—_**Porque temo que te disgustes y ya eres suficientemente desgraciada. No quiero empeorar las cosas.**_

_Me quedé callada intentando deducir quién podía ser para que pudiera llevarme un disgusto si me enteraba. No se me ocurrió nadie._

—_**No entiendo.**_

—_**Ya lo entenderás.**_

_Me sentí incapaz de decir nada y pareció notarlo, porque en lugar de mirarme con expectación volvió a fijar la mirada en su libro._

_Estuve observándola en busca de algún indicio de que no era humana. Sus facciones eran demasiado simétricas para ser normales, en su piel tersa no se adivinaba ni un asomo de arrugas, el cabello, abundante y castaño le llegaba hasta más abajo los hombros, y el inquietante color de sus ojos… Eran sus ojos los que lo delataban, aquellas balsas café que parecían en constante movimiento._

_Casi relucían en la penumbra._

_Solo cuando se aclaró la garganta me di cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente. Seguía enfadada porque no quisiera decirme la verdad, pero de todos modos quería romper la tensión, así que dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:_

—_**¿Qué haces durante el día? Cuando no estás aquí, quiero decir. ¿O estás siempre aquí?**_

—_**No, no siempre —**__deslizó de nuevo un marcapáginas dentro del libro y lo dejó a un lado—. __**Mis hermanos y hermanas y yo tenemos responsabilidades que atender. Yo gobierno sobre los muertos, así que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el Inframundo, supervisando decisiones y asegurándome de que todo marcha como debe. Es mucho más complicado que eso, claro, pero si pasas las pruebas ya aprenderás con todo detalle este oficio.**_

—_**Ah —**__me mordí el labio—. __**¿Y cómo es el Inframundo?**_

—_**Todo a su debido tiempo —**__contestó, y puso un instante su mano sobre la mía. Su palma era cálida, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerme al sentir su contacto—. __**¿Y tú? ¿A qué te gusta dedicar tu tiempo?**_

_Me encogí de hombros._

—_**Me gusta leer. Y dibujar, aunque no se me da muy bien. A mi madre y a mí nos gustaba trabajar en el jardín, y ella me enseñó a jugar a las cartas**__ —lo miré—. __**¿Tú sabes jugar?**_

—_**Conozco un par de juegos, pero no sé si siguen estando de moda.**_

—_**Quizá podríamos jugar alguna vez —**__propuse—. __**Si vas a venir todas las noches, quiero decir.**_

_Asintió._

—_**Estaría bien.**_

_Nos quedamos calladas otra vez. Ella parecía a gusto tumbada en la cama, como si hubiera vivido aquella situación cien veces antes._

_Y así era, que yo supiera, aunque no quería pensar en eso. Yo no era la primera, pero sería la última. Rechazarle no nos favorecería a ninguna de los das (se me aceleró el corazón al pensarlo) y ya que tenía que pasar allí seis meses, no me apetecía ver su lado malo. Pero de todos modos, estaba agotada._

_Me debatí unos segundos, oscilando entre lo que me parecía lo correcto y lo que deseaba. Debería haber hablado con ella, haberle hecho más preguntas para conocerla mejor, pero lo único que me apetecía era dormir y no podría hacerlo si se quedaba, aunque no hiciera ningún ruido. Dijera lo que dijese sobre sus expectativas, mi inquietud no se disiparía de la noche a la mañana._

—_**Rachel —**__dije en voz baja._

_Estaba otra vez leyendo, pero enseguida me miró._

—_**Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estoy cansadísima.**_

_Se levantó con el libro en las manos. Pero no pareció enfadada, ni dolida. Su expresión era tan neutra como de costumbre._

—_**Ha sido un día muy largo para las dos.**_

—_**Gracias**__ —le lancé una sonrisa agradecida con la esperanza de que no me guardara rencor._

—_**No hay de qué**__ —se acercó a la puerta—.__** Buenas noches, Lucy.**_

_La nota de cariño que advertí en su voz hizo que me pusiera colorada._

—_**Buenas noches**__ —contesté, confiando en que no viera mi rubor desde el otro lado de la habitación._


	21. Chapter 21

—_**Así que te gusta**__ —no era una pregunta, y miré enfadada a mi madre, que sonreía sentada en un banco, a mi lado, mientras veíamos pasar a los corredores y a la gente que paseaba a sus perros._

—_**Yo no he dicho eso —**__respondí, hundiéndome en el banco._

_A mi lado, mi madre se sentaba muy erguida, como si estuviéramos cenando con la realeza y no en Central Park, pasando la mañana._

—_**Es solo que… no quiero que muera, nada más. No quiero que muera nadie más por mi culpa.**_

—_**Nadie ha muerto por tu culpa —**__contestó, y pasó los dedos por mi pelo, apartándomelo de los ojos—. __**Aunque no apruebes, no será culpa tuya. Mientras lo hagas lo mejor que puedas, todo irá bien.**_

—_**Pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda si ni siquiera sé cuáles son las pruebas?**__ —metí las manos entre las rodillas—. __**¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?**_

_Me pasó el brazo por los hombros._

—_**Todo el mundo confía en ti menos tú, Quinn**__—dijo con ternura—. __**Quizá debas tenerlo en cuenta.**_

_Aunque confiaran en mí, eso no presuponía que tuvieran razón o que fuera a pasar las pruebas. Solo significaba que además tenía que preocuparme de no decepcionarles. O, en el caso de Rachel, de no obligarle a una jubilación forzosa de su existencia en general._

—_**Pero te gusta, ¿a que sí?**__ —preguntó mi madre pasados unos minutos._

_Estiré el cuello para mirarla y me sorprendió ver una expresión preocupada en su cara._

—_**Es simpática**__ —dije precavidamente mientras me preguntaba adónde quería ir a parar__**—. Creo que podríamos ser amigas.**_

—_**¿Te parece mona?**_

_Puse cara de fastidio._

—_**Es una diosa, mamá. Claro que es mona.**_

_Una sonrisa irónica se extendió por su cara._

—_**Ya era hora, por fin admites que es una diosa.**_

_Me encogí de hombros y aparté la mirada._

—_**Sería difícil negarlo a estas alturas. Pero es amable, así que supongo que, mientras no intente convertirme en un montón de ceniza, podré acostumbrarme a ello.**_

—_**Bien —**__me abrazó y me dio un beso en la sien—. __**Me alegro de que te guste. Puede que sea muy bueno para ti, y no debes estar sola.**_

_Suspiré para mis adentros, pero no me molesté en sacarla de su error. Si era feliz pensando que me gustaba Rachel, mejor así. Se merecía un poco de felicidad antes de llevarse una desilusión._

_Esperaba que los días en Eden Manor se me hicieran eternos, pero sucedió al contrario: la rutina hizo que pasaran a toda velocidad. Britt y Santana me ayudaban a arreglarme por la mañana, y Ava se sentaba siempre al borde de mi cama y hablaba animadamente sobre su nueva conquista. Después de salir un par de semanas con Xander, el guardia, había pasado página._

—_**Se llama Theo**__ —dijo, tan emocionada que apenas podía estarse quieta__**—. Está buenísimo, es muy alto y muy listo, y dice que tengo los ojos más bonitos que ha visto nunca.**_

_Vi por el espejo que el semblante de Santana se endurecía._

—_**Apártate de él —**__le espetó._

_Intenté volverme para verlas a las dos, pero Britt, que todavía no había acabado de peinarme, me obligó a permanecer en la misma postura._

—_**¿Por qué?**__ —preguntó Ava altivamente__**—. ¿Es que es tu novio?**_

_Santana entornó los párpados._

—_**Es mi hermano gemelo.**_

_Suspiré._

_Si iba a tener que soportar aquello cinco meses más, acabaría por hacer algo drástico._

—_**¿Y qué?**__ —Ava cruzó los brazos—. __**Le gusto y él a mí. Yo no veo el problema.**_

_Yo no me explicaba cómo era capaz de mirar a la cara a Santana y no acobardarse, pero Ava sería Ava por más que Santana la fulminara con la mirada._

—_**Si le haces daño, te daré caza y volveré a matarte, y esta vez me aseguraré de que no puedas volver al paraíso —**__dijo Santana en tono amenazador._

_Abrí la boca para decirle lo que ocurriría si lo intentaba siquiera, pero Ava se me adelantó._

—_**¿Y si es él quien me hace daño a mí?**_

—_**Entonces seguro que habrás hecho algo para merecértelo.**_

_A partir de ese día, apenas soportaron estar juntas en la misma habitación, y no pude reprochárselo._

_Yo me fui acostumbrando poco a poco a mi nuevo entorno y comprendí que Rachel tenía razón: cuando acepté por fin que aquello no era una broma de mal gusto, todo se volvió mucho más fácil y dejé de agotarme intentando dar sentido a lo incomprensible._

_Siguió sin gustarme la idea de tener escolta o de que Britt tuviera que probar mi comida (a pesar de que Santana intentó con _ _energía__ que Ava se hiciera cargo de esa tarea). Fingí que estaba atrapada en el siglo XVIII, y eso me ayudó a asimilar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, con la sola excepción de mi extraña relación con Rachel._

_Con el paso de las semanas la noche se convirtió rápidamente en mi parte favorita del día, debido en parte a que a esas horas no tenía que oír las pullas que Ava y Santana se lanzaban constantemente. Rachel y yo hablábamos de lo que había hecho ese día. En cambio, nunca hablábamos de lo que había hecho ella, y aunque intentaba distraerme, yo nunca dejaba de notarlo._

_Le enseñé a jugar a mis juegos de cartas preferidos y pareció gustarle aprender. Me preguntaba educadamente y nunca interrumpía mis largas y farragosas respuestas. A veces yo también reunía valor para preguntarle algo, pero contestaba con vaguedades, si llegaba a contestar. Seguía negándose a decirme cuáles eran las pruebas, pero parecía deseosa de que me sintiera lo más a gusto posible._

_En mi rutina cotidiana todo estaba cronometrado. Media hora para el desayuno, que siempre se componía de mis platos favoritos. Como no engordaba, tenía la excusa perfecta para comer cuanto quería. Después del desayuno, tenía cinco horas de clase durante las cuales estudiaba Mitología, Arte, Teología, Astronomía y todo aquello que Irene consideraba necesario que aprendiera. Tampoco podía quedarme pensando en las musarañas, dado que era su única alumna, y ella jamás se compadecía de mí: le importaba muy poco que me interesara o no lo que estaba aprendiendo. Aun así, el Álgebra no entraba en el programa y eso, al menos, era un consuelo._

_Pasamos un montón de tiempo hablando de los Olímpicos, los dioses griegos que regían el universo y podían decidir mi suerte._

—_La mayoría de la gente cree que solo eran doce —me dijo Irene—, pero si analizas la historia con atención te darás cuenta de que son catorce._

_Enseguida comprendí lo que significaba aquella cifra: catorce dioses olímpicos, catorce tronos. Serían ellos quienes decidirían mi destino, así que presté especial atención a aquellas lecciones, como si el hecho de aprender todo lo que podía sobre ellos pudiera darme alguna ventaja._

_Aprendí acerca de Zeus, de Hera y sus hijos, sobre los hijos que tuvo Zeus con otras mujeres, así como sobre Atenea, que brotó ya completamente crecida de su cabeza. Y también acerca de Deméter y su hija, Perséfone, y el papel que desempeñaba Hades._

_Mi madre tenía razón: Rachel era Hades, y resultaba muy extraño estudiar la Mitología sabiendo que para aquellas personas era simple historia. Que, al parecer, Rachel había hecho de verdad todas esas cosas. Pero cuanto más aprendía, más fácil me resultaba aceptarla, y en cuanto Irene estuvo segura de que sabía todo lo que podía saber sobre los miembros del consejo, pasamos a otros mitos. Pero los Olímpicos también aparecían constantemente en esas historias, lo cual no contribuyó en absoluto a calmar mi nerviosismo._

_Por las tardes se me permitía hacer lo que me apeteciera. A veces me quedaba en la mansión y me ponía a leer, o pasaba un rato con Ava, y a veces salía a explorar. Más allá del lindero del magnífico jardín había un bosque que crecía salvaje y que se extendía hasta los confines de la finca, ocultando el río. Como no quería acercarme al agua, procuraba tener siempre la mansión a la vista. Todavía me duraba el susto que me había dado aquel día, en el río._

_A finales de octubre me encontré con Phillip, el jefe de los establos. Era un hombre torvo y de pocas palabras, con una cabellera agreste que le hacía parecer aún más temible, pero parecía sentir pasión por sus caballos._

—_**Los caballos tienen tanta personalidad como las personas**__ —me dijo hoscamente cuando me enseñó a los quince caballos que había en los establos__**—. Si no conectas con ninguno, no intentes forzarlo. Es como forzar una amistad: es absurdo y violento, y los dos os sentiréis desgraciados. Mientras lo recuerdes, no pasará nada.**_

_Sus caballos eran potentes y veloces, y con mi mala pata seguro que me habría caído y me habría roto algo, así que aunque me encantaba cuidar de ellos, nunca le pedí que me dejara montar uno._

_Al principio no me dejó que me acercara a ellos con el cepillo, pero no me lo tomé demasiado a mal. Phillip no dejaba que nadie se acercara a sus caballos, y a mí al menos me permitía entrar en los establos a verlos, cosa que a Ava le estaba vedada. Al tercer intento, sin embargo, me dio permiso a regañadientes para que ayudara a cuidarlos, con tal de que él estuviera presente. Sospeché que Rachel tenía algo que ver con su cambio de opinión, pero no pregunté. Pasé así las tardes del resto del otoño, y aunque el tiempo fue haciéndose más y más frío, en los establos siempre hacía calor._

_Con el transcurso de las semanas fui sintiéndome cada vez más a gusto en mi nuevo hogar. Los sirvientes dejaron de mirarme pasmados cuando pasaba y poco a poco se acostumbraron a mi presencia y yo a la suya. Vivía en un ambiente casi de placidez: pasaba las mañanas con Irene, las tardes con Phillip y Ava y las veladas con Rachel._

_Y las noches… Yo vivía para aquellas noches, cuando podía contarle a mi madre todo lo que ocurría y ella estaba allí para escucharme. Más allá del seto se estaba muriendo, pero dentro de mis sueños seguía estando llena de vida, y yo quería que siguiera así todo el tiempo posible. Sabía que no podía escapar a la sombría realidad que me aguardaba cuando todo aquello acabara, pero de momento podía fingir que vivir en Eden Manor equivalía a estar a salvo de la realidad._


	22. Chapter 22

_A mediados de noviembre, Irene anunció que la primera prueba sería el lunes siguiente. Cuando salí del aula, estaba casi enferma de preocupación, y debía de notárseme._

—_**¿Quinn? —**__dijo Britt, preocupada, cuando cerré la puerta a mi espalda._

—_**Hay una prueba**__ —dije, temblorosa—, __**el lunes.**_

_No pareció muy preocupada._

—_**¿Es que nunca has hecho un examen?**_

_Sacudí la cabeza. Ella no lo entendía._

—_**Una prueba**__ —repetí—. __**De las que van a decidir mi destino. Si suspendo…**_

_Abrió los ojos de par en par._

—_**Ah, esa clase de prueba.**_

—_**Sí —**__eché a andar hacia mi dormitorio. No me apetecía comer. Había perdido el apetito._

—_**Eh, Quinn… El comedor está por aquí. Han hecho pollo frito para ti.**_

_La oí trotar para alcanzarme, pero no aflojé el paso._

—_**Tengo que estudiar.**_

_Si suspendía, todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento no serviría de nada. Mi madre moriría, Rachel perdería su puesto como gobernante y Ava habría muerto para nada. No pensaba permitirlo._

_Pasé los dos días siguientes tan inmersa en la Mitología griega (o en la Historia griega, como la llamaban allí, e Irene siempre me dejaba claro qué historias eran solo leyendas) que hasta Rachel me dejó en paz por las noches. En lugar de ir al comedor, me llevaban la comida a la habitación, pero comía tan deprisa que no saboreaba nada. Dormía exactamente ocho horas, ni un minuto más, pero hasta cuando dormía mi madre me preguntaba la lección._

_Me aprendí de memoria los diez trabajos de Hércules, los nombres de las nueve Musas y las plagas que se desataron cuando Pandora abrió su caja, pero todavía quedaban cientos de historias más. El rey Midas, que convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba, hasta a su hija; Prometeo, que les robó el fuego a los dioses para entregárselo a los humanos y fue castigado por ello; Ícaro, que escapó volando de su prisión y se elevó tan alto que el sol derritió la cera de sus alas. Los celos de Hera, la belleza de Afrodita, la furia de Ares… Aquello no tenía fin, y yo estaba tan absorta en aquel mundo que empecé a mezclarlo todo. Pero tenía que aprobar._

—_**Te estás haciendo daño.**_

_Me sobresalté al oír la voz de Rachel a mi espalda. Era domingo por la noche, quedaban menos de doce horas para que hiciera el examen y aún tenía que repasar unos cuantos capítulos complicados. Si no aprovechaba hasta el último minuto (y me saltaba el desayuno al día siguiente), no lo conseguiría._

—_**Estoy bien —**__mascullé mirándola solo un momento antes de volver a clavar los ojos en el enorme libro que me había dado Irene._

_Estaba intentando leer sobre el Minotauro, pero las palabras se me emborronaban delante de los ojos y tuve que entornar los párpados para fijar la vista. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto, pero debía seguir._

—_**Si no te conociera, podría tomarte por una muerta —**__me dijo Rach al oído._

_Cerré los ojos y no me atreví a moverme, estando ella tan cerca. Sentí el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo, mucho más cálido que el aire fresco de mi habitación, y el deseo de acercarme me embargó por completo. Me estremecí. Normalmente, cuando no estaba tan cansada, era capaz de ignorar aquella sensación. Estaba allí por mi madre, no por Rachel._

_Pero en lugar de sentir el contacto de Rach, oí un ruido de páginas. Cuando miré, el libro estaba cerrado y puesto a un lado de la mesa y Rachel se había sentado enfrente de mí._

—_**Lo que no sepas ya, no te dará tiempo a aprenderlo antes de la prueba —**__dijo con voz suave—. __**Necesitas dormir.**_

—_**No puedo —**__contesté, abrumada—. __**Tengo que aprobar.**_

—_**Aprobarás, te lo aseguro.**_

_Me hundí en mi asiento._

—_**¿Qué pasa, es que ahora también eres adivina? Eso no puedes asegurármelo. Puedo fracasar tan estrepitosamente que quizá vayan a buscarme en pleno examen para sacarme de aquí. Quizá no vuelvas a verme.**_

_Se rio, y yo resoplé indignada._

—_**Nunca había visto a nadie estudiar tanto para un examen como has estudiado tú este fin de semana. Si tú no apruebas, los demás no tenemos nada que hacer.**_

_Justo antes de que le dijera que solía tener muy mala suerte, se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entró Ava seguida de cerca por Britt y por un hombre al que no reconocí._

—_**¡Quinn!**__ —exclamó Ava precipitándose hacia mí._

_Lancé una mirada de disculpa a Rachel, pero no parecía molesta. Estaba mirando al hombre, que llevaba uniforme negro y miraba fijamente el suelo como si hubiera preferido estar en cualquier parte menos allí._

—_**Ava, se supone que estoy estudiando —**__contesté, pero no me hizo caso._

—_**Venga, llevas todo el fin de semana estudiando. En algún momento tendrás que salir a jugar —**__hizo un mohín sacando el labio inferior__**—. Están todos en el jardín, divirtiéndose. Hay música y se puede nadar y hacer toda clase de cosas. Todavía tengo que enseñarte a nadar, ya sabes.**_

_La idea de verme obligada a nadar bastó para desanimarme del todo. Además, no sabía si sería capaz de bajar, y menos aún de divertirme. Era una fiesta, así que era casi seguro que no._

—_**Estoy muy cansada, de verdad —**__dije, mirándola a ella y a Britt, que se había quedado en la puerta y estaba mirando a Rachel._

—_¿__**Y qué? Luego puedes dormir **__—repuso Ava—. __**Eres muy lista, seguro que apruebas. Además, tienes que conocer a Theo…**_

—_**¿Todavía no os conocéis? —**__Rachel pareció sorprendida._

_Se levantó e hizo una seña para que se acercara el hombre que se había quedado atrás. Theo se movía airosamente y tenía pinta de tomarse muy en serio a sí mismo._

—_**Quinn, este es Theo, el jefe de mi guardia. Su labor consiste en vigilar cuanto sucede en la mansión. Theo, esta es Quinn Fabray.**_

—_**Un placer —**__dijo inclinando la cabeza._

_Le dediqué una sonrisa cansada y le tendí la mano. Me la estrechó con cuidado, como si temiera rompérmela. Su palma era más tersa que la mía._

—_**Yo también me alegro de conocerte**__ —dije—. __**Ava habla mucho de ti.**_

—_**No es cierto —**__protestó ella. Miró a Theo y arrugó el ceño—. __**No es cierto.**_

—_**Claro que sí —**__dije, y Theo sonrió._

_No vi ningún parecido entre Santana y él._

—_**Venga, vamos**__ —dijo Ava, malhumorada, tirándole del brazo._

_Como noté que había herido su orgullo, cuando me miró al salir me encogí de hombros con aire de disculpa._

—_**Iré a la próxima, te lo prometo.**_

—_**Como quieras**__ —contestó, y se llevó a Theo a rastras._

_Él consiguió hacer una rápida reverencia mirando a Rachel antes de salir, y me quedé a solas con ella y Britt, que seguía en la puerta._

—_**Bueno, entonces hasta mañana, supongo**__ —dijo con las mejillas muy coloradas._

—_**Hasta mañana **__—dije con una sonrisa forzada que no convenció a nadie. Hasta yo notaba lo nerviosa que sonaba mi voz._

_Cuando Britt salió y cerró la puerta, Rachel se levantó y se acercó al gran ventanal del otro lado de la habitación. Miró la noche negra y me hizo señas para que me acercara._

—_**No puedo, Rachel**__—dije con un suspiro—. __**Tengo que estudiar.**_

—_**Le diré a Irene que no te pregunte las cien últimas páginas**__ —dijo Rachel__**—. Ahora ven a sentarte conmigo, por favor.**_

—_**No creo que Irene esté de acuerdo —**__mascullé, pero hice lo que me pedía._

_Arrastré los pies por la alfombra. Me pesaba mucho la cabeza, pero de algún modo conseguí cruzar la habitación sin desmayarme. Una vez allí, me rodeó con el brazo y sentí que me recorría otro delicioso escalofrío. Era el contacto más íntimo que había tenido con ella desde mi llegada, y me resultó muy fácil apoyarme contra ella y dejar que sostuviera mi peso._

—_**Mira arriba —**__dijo, estrechándome los hombros cuando me recliné contra su cuerpo._

_Levanté la cabeza hacia el techo, pero la habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas, y no vi nada en la penumbra. Rach se rio._

—_**No. El cielo. Mira las estrellas.**_

_Me sonrojé, avergonzada, y fijé la vista en el cielo negro del otro lado de la ventana. Solo distinguí minúsculos alfileres de luz._

—_**Son preciosas.**_

—_**Sí **__—dijo—. __**¿Sabías que se mueven?**_

—_**¿Las estrellas? Claro **__—¿aquello también formaba parte de la lección__**?—. Se ven distintas estrellas según la época del año.**_

_Hizo que nos sentáramos las dos en el banco, tan cerca que casi me senté encima de ella. Pero tenerla tan cerca era mucho más agradable de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a admitir. Todavía no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida._

—_**No me refiero a las estaciones**__ —dijo__**—, sino a los milenios. ¿Ves esa estrella de ahí?**_

_Señaló hacia arriba y vi a duras penas hacia donde señalaba._

—_**Sí —**__contesté, aunque no sabía de qué estrella estaba hablando._

_Si se dio cuenta de que mentía, decidió pasarlo por alto._

—_**Cuando conocí a Perséfone, esa estrella no pertenecía a esa constelación.**_

—_**¿En serio? —**__a mi cabeza atiborrada de datos le costó asimilar aquella información, y mucho más lo que entrañaba—. __**No sabía que eso podía pasar.**_

—_**Todo cambia con el tiempo —**__añadió, y sentí su aliento cálido en mi oreja__**—. Solo hay que tener paciencia.**_

_Sí, pensé, todo cambiaba con el tiempo. Ese era el problema, ¿no?_

_Pero si lo que intentaba Rach era que me olvidara de la prueba, lo consiguió. Esa noche, en lugar de hablar de ninfas y héroes, mi madre y yo paseamos sin rumbo por Central Park, visitamos el zoo y dimos vueltas y más vueltas en el carrusel hasta que nos mareamos las dos de tanto reírnos. Dormí a pierna suelta y me desperté con una sonrisa._

_A la mañana siguiente estaba demasiado nerviosa para probar bocado, pero Britt me hizo tragarme un trozo de tostada untada con mermelada de fresa, y hasta eso estuve a punto de vomitarlo cuando iba camino de la clase. Solo por pura fuerza de voluntad logré mantenerlo en el estómago._

_Podía conseguirlo. Rachel confiaba en mí y no permitiría que me hicieran suspender injustamente. Había estudiado y a fin de cuentas aquello no era Física cuántica. Era Mitología. No era para tanto, ¿no?_

—_**¿Lista?**__ —preguntó Irene cuanto estuve sentada._

—_**No**__ —contesté lisa y llanamente._

_Nunca estaría lista. Pero en vez de mostrar un ápice de compasión, se rio y me puso delante el examen. Sentí un nudo de angustia en la garganta cuando lo hojeé hasta llegar a la última pregunta. Veinte páginas._

—_**Doscientas preguntas**__ —dijo como si me leyera el pensamiento—. __**Solo puedes fallar veinte.**_

—_**¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?**__ —pregunté con voz ahogada._

—_**Todo el que necesites.**_

_Su amable sonrisa no me tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Haciendo acopio de valor, agarré el lápiz y empecé._

_Tres horas después estaba sentada en el rincón, hecha un manojo de nervios, mientras Irene leía mi examen. Yo había repasado las preguntas una y otra vez, dudando siempre de mis respuestas. ¿Y si había confundido a Atenea con Artemisa? ¿O a Hera con Hestia? ¿Y si había estudiado demasiado y mezclaba lugares, historias y cronologías?_

_¿Y si suspendía?_

_Irene dejó sobre la mesa su pluma y con expresión impasible cruzó la habitación y me entregó el examen sin decir nada. Me temblaban tanto las manos que temí que se me cayera. Nada en su expresión delataba cuál podía ser mi nota. Me obligué a mirar, pero durante un rato mis ojos no consiguieron enfocar el número garabateado en la parte de arriba._

—_**Lo siento —**__dijo, pero no la oí._

_Me precipité hacia la puerta y salí corriendo de la habitación. Tenía la visión tan borrosa que no veía adónde iba. Pasé junto a Britt y Santana sin apenas verlas, crucé la primera puerta que vi y salí al jardín. Sin hacer caso de las voces que me llamaban, me quité los zapatos y corrí hacia el bosque mientras el fuerte viento entumecía mi piel._

_Había suspendido._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Suspenso**_

_No podía respirar._

_Me ardían los pulmones y me dolía todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Estaba en medio del bosque, aunque no había salido de la finca de Rachel. No veía el seto por ninguna parte, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Quería encontrar el río._

_Siete puntos menos de los que necesitaba para aprobar: las siete preguntas que mediaban entre el éxito y fracaso, entre la posibilidad de quedarme y la de tener que irme, entre la vida y la muerte de mi madre. Entre la vida y la muerte de Rach._

_No importaba lo a gusto que me sintiera allí o si me gustaba estar con ella. Si solo hubiera querido tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía podría haber elegido a cualquiera, pero me había elegido a mí, confiaba en mí, y le había fallado. Si estaba allí era únicamente para superar aquellas pruebas, y ni eso había podido hacerlo._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasé corriendo por el bosque. Me sangraban los pies, los tenía amoratados, y más de una vez tropecé y me caí, me hice daño en los tobillos, en los codos y las rodillas, pero aun así seguí adelante._

_Había suspendido. Se había acabado, y no tendría otra oportunidad. Necesitaba ver a mi madre antes de que muriera. Tenía que decirle adiós aunque ya no pudiera oírme. Tendría que conformarme con eso: había incumplido mi parte del trato y por tanto Rachel no tenía motivos para cumplir la suya. No había ninguna garantía de que volviera a verla si me dormía, y necesitaba decirle adiós antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_Por fin encontré el río donde había empezado aquel embrollo. Me había torcido el tobillo y cojeaba, pero lo seguí corriente arriba hasta que apareció la abertura en el seto. Parecía más pequeña de lo que recordaba, y no sabía cómo iba a llegar al otro lado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Más tarde me disculparía con Rachel._

_Me limpié las mejillas sucias y llenas de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, metí el pie descalzo en el agua y sofoqué un gemido. Estaba helada. La corriente era fuerte y sabía que, si resbalaba, no podría llegar a la orilla nadando. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. Un pie delante del otro, era lo único que hacía falta._

—_Quinn…_

_Estuve a punto de caer hacia delante al oír la voz de Rachel. Estaba a unos pasos de la orilla, en equilibrio sobre las mismas piedras resbaladizas que habían matado a Ava, y a duras penas conseguí mantener el equilibrio._

—_**Déjame en paz**__ —mi voz no sonó tan tajante como esperaba._

—_**Me temo que no puedo hacerlo.**_

—_**He suspendido**__ —no me atreví a mirarla._

—_**Sí, Irene me lo ha dicho. Pero eso no explica por qué te estás jugando la vida para pasar por un agujero del seto. Si quieres marcharte, es mucho más cómodo salir por la verja.**_

_Tenía los pies entumecidos, así que me movía aún con más torpeza que antes._

—_**Necesito ver a mi madre.**_

_Sin previo aviso me enlazó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí. Antes de que pudiera protestar, mis pies tocaron el suelo._

—_**¡Suéltame!**_

_Me sujetó lo justo para que recuperara el equilibrio. Me aparté de ella, temblando, aunque no supe si de frío o de furia._

—_**Si te vas**__ —dijo con paciencia__**—, tu madre morirá. Y no creo que quieras que eso ocurra.**_

_Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla._

—_**Pero… he suspendido.**_

_Me lanzó una mirada curiosa._

—_**No castigo los suspensos con la muerte, no soy tan estricto.**_

—_**Pero nuestro acuerdo… Dijiste que mantendrías viva a mi madre mientras estuviera aquí. Y ya no puedo quedarme, he suspendido el examen.**_

_Se quedó callada y su expresión pareció suavizarse como si hubiera entendido por fin._

—_**Quinn… ¿de eso se trata?**_

—_**Tú mismo dijiste que no podía suspender ninguna prueba**__ —dije, insegura._

—_**No puedes suspender ninguna de las siete pruebas que te ponga el consejo. El examen que te ha hecho Irene no era una de ellas**__ —sonrió—. __**De momento, lo estás haciendo de maravilla.**_

_Se me quedó la boca seca._

—_**¿De momento?**_

—_**Sí —**__parecia divertida, y no supe si alegrarme o borrar de su cara aquella expresión satisfecha—. __**De momento te has enfrentado a tres. Solo una ha terminado, pero la has superado impecablemente.**_

_¿Cómo era posible que me estuvieran examinando sin que me enterara? Cuando abrí la boca para preguntar, me cortó limpiamente:_

—_**Debes de estar helada. Ten —**__me echó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y me aferré a ella, dejando que su calor me envolviera—. __**Volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_Asentí con la cabeza. Se me había pasado el ataque de histeria. Me rodeó delicadamente con los brazos, como si le diera miedo que fuera a romperme._

—_**Cierra los ojos**__ —murmuró, y los cerré._

_Esa vez, cuando los abrí, solo me sorprendió ligeramente encontrarme en mi habitación. Rachel estaba a mi lado._

—_**Veo que te estás acostumbrando a mi forma de viajar.**_

—_**Ajá —**__tragué saliva. Todavía estaba un poco desorientada—. __**Debería… eh…**__ —señalé mi vestido. Estaba roto y manchado de barro._

—_**Me parece que ha quedado inservible. Quizá debamos buscarte otro.**_

—_**La verdad es que los hay a toneladas —**__miré mi armario__**—. Santana seguramente ni se dará cuenta.**_

—_**Hazme caso —**__dijo —. __**Cámbiate y ponte un poco de hielo en el tobillo. Dentro de un rato vendré a buscarte.**_

_Suspirando para mis adentros, me dije que era inútil: al igual que Santana, parecía empeñado en que me pusiera aquellos vestidos picajosos. Yo estaba deseando que llegara el verano, aunque solo fuera por poder ponerme otra vez unos vaqueros._

_Rachel se volvió hacia mí antes de salir de la habitación._

—_**Quinn…**_

_Miré con el ceño fruncido el laberinto de botones del vestido estropeado. Intentaba desabrocharlos, pero todavía me temblaban los dedos._

—_**¿Sí?**_

—_**Yo solo acerté ciento sesenta y cuatro preguntas.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Al final había necesitado la ayuda de Santana para desabrocharme el dichoso vestido en el que me había obligado a embutirme esa mañana. A ella había parecido entristecerle que hubiera que tirarlo, pero yo me había puesto loca de contento… hasta que había visto el que me tenía preparado._

_Mientras recorría cojeando el pasillo de un ala de la mansión que aún no conocía, acompañada por Rachel y Santana, me apoyé en Rachel y procuré no rascarme. La tela del vestido era áspera y picaba._

_Era completamente injusto. Rachel podía ponerse pantalones, hasta Ava podía ponérselos si quería, pero estando Santana al mando de mi guardarropa, yo tenía que aguantarme con aquellos trajes salidos de la Edad Media. A ella podían parecerle preciosos, pero yo habría preferido una toga a aquellos instrumentos de tortura. Por más que me los pusiera no iba a conseguir que me gustaran. Jamás. Y Santana lo sabía. Por eso lo hacía, estaba convencida de ello._

_Mientras me preguntaba si me pondrían una mala nota por hurgar un poco en mi armario, Rachel abrió la puerta de una habitación que yo no había visto hasta entonces. Al principio no distinguí gran cosa detrás de ella, pero cuando se apartó me quedé boquiabierta y la nube de angustia que me envolvía desde que había visto mi nota se disipó por completo._

_La sala estaba llena a rebosar de ropa colgada de grandes percheros, ordenada por talla y color y sabe Dios qué más. Había ropa de tantas épocas que parecía una tienda de disfraces. Había vestidos, zapatos, chales y…_

_Se me aflojaron las rodillas._

_Sudaderas y vaqueros._

—_**Santana me ha dicho que no te sentías cómoda con la ropa que había elegido para ti —**__dijo Rachel__**—. Como recompensa por haber suspendido un examen con más nota que yo, creo que te mereces un vestuario nuevo.**_

_Me quedé mirándola y luego miré a Santaba, que me lanzó una extraña sonrisa. ¿Hablaban en serio?_

—_**¡Ay, Dios mío!**_

_No fui yo quien lo dijo, sino una vocecilla aguda que salió de detrás de mí. Cuando me giré, vi a Ava allí parada, con la boca abierta. Britt estaba por allí cerca y parecía tan emocionada como yo._

—_**¿Todo esto es para ti? —**__balbució Ava, pasando junto a Santana para ponerse a mi lado._

—_**Creo que sí**__ —dije con una sonrisa—. __**¿Quieres unos cuantos?**_

_Me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza._

—_**¿Que si quiero unos cuantos?**_

_Me reí y miré a Rachel._

—_**¿Puede?**_

—_**Naturalmente.**_

_Ava no necesitó oír más. Un segundo después desapareció y se puso a buscar entre los vestidos antiguos que yo no tenía intención de ponerme. En lugar de seguirla, me volví hacia Britt y Santana._

—_**Vosotras también podéis elegir lo que queráis**__ —dije, mirando a Rachel—. __**Si te parece bien, claro.**_

_Asintió con la cabeza. Al igual que Ava, Britt y Santana entraron apresuradamente en la sala y me dejaron con Rachel en la puerta. Ella señaló mi tobillo._

—_**¿Podrás cruzar la habitación sin ayuda?**_

—_**Sí, estoy perfectamente**__ —contesté sin quitar ojo a los montones de jerséis._

_Hasta de lejos parecían llamarme. Me encantaba estar con Rachel, pero seguía avergonzada por mi crisis nerviosa y no quería que pensara que era incapaz de pasar el día sin ella, a pesar de que parecía saber exactamente cómo animarme._

_Había llegado cojeando a la mitad de la sala cuando me di cuenta de que iba detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y arrugué el ceño._

—_**En serio, Rachel, me encuentro bien. Ya ni siquiera me duele.**_

—_**No pienso ayudarte a caminar**__ —dijo con una voz llena de candor que no consiguió engañarme—. __**Solo iba a ofrecerme a llevarte las cosas.**_

—_**Si tú lo dices…**__ —levanté una ceja, pero aunque no quería reconocerlo, me alegré de que estuviera allí._

_Esa noche, mucho después de que se marchara Rachel, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando me espabilé al oír que llamaban suavemente a mi puerta. Gruñendo, me froté los ojos, salí de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta._

_Llevaba toda la tarde esperando el momento de decirle a mi madre que había superado una prueba y que aún no había defraudado a Rachel, así que a quien estuviera llamando le convenía tener una buena razón para ir a molestarme._

—_**¿Qué pasa? —**__pregunté al entornar la puerta. La luz del pasillo me deslumbró y guiñé los ojos._

_Era Ava._

—_**¿Todavía estás despierta?**__ —susurró, y la miré con enfado._

—_**No, soy sonámbula.**_

—_**Ah —**__me miró como si estuviera intentando decidir si decía la verdad o no__**—. Bueno, ya que estás levantada, vamos, quiero enseñarte una cosa.**_

_Alargó el brazo para agarrarme de la mano, pero me resistí._

—_**Yo solo quiero volver a la cama.**_

—_**Pues es una lástima —**__me agarró de la mano tan fuerte que si hubiera intentado apartarla me habría partido los dedos, y ya tenía bastante con el tobillo dolorido—. __**Volveremos antes de que amanezca, te lo prometo.**_

_No era una propuesta muy tranquilizadora, pero no iba a dejarme elección._

_Por fin la seguí, resoplando para que no tuviera dudas sobre mi mal humor. Iba descalza, así que noté lo áspera que era la moqueta._

—_**¿Adónde vamos?**__ —pregunté, pero Ava me mandó callar cuando doblamos la esquina._

_Había guardias apostados en los pasillos que llevaban a mis habitaciones, y ya nos habían visto por lo menos tres, así que no entendí por qué de pronto le pareció necesario que avanzáramos a hurtadillas._

_La molestia que notaba en el tobillo se convirtió en un dolor agudo y me costaba un montón seguirla, pero aun así no aflojó el paso. Por fin, cuando llegamos a un pasillo a oscuras, se paró y señaló una puerta a unos tres metros de allí._

_Era distinta a las demás puertas de la mansión: de madera oscura, con adornos labrados que parecían formar una escena que no pude distinguir. Se veía luz al otro lado y Ava se acercó de puntillas y me hizo señas de que la siguiera._

_Esa vez no hice preguntas. Avancé torpemente, apoyándome con una mano en la pared para no tropezar y advertir de nuestra presencia a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta._

_Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más nítida se hacía la escena labrada en la puerta y enseguida me di cuenta de lo que era. En la mitad superior había un prado precioso, con minúsculas florecillas labradas en la madera y árboles a ambos lados. El artista se las había ingeniado de algún modo para que pareciera soleado, y me recordó tan vivamente a Central Park que sentí un nudo en la garganta._

_Pero la escena cambiaba más abajo. Una franja de tierra separaba el prado de un río oscuro junto al cual creía un delicado jardín. Pero en vez de crecer del suelo, crecía sobre piedras aserradas. Los árboles no eran árboles; estaban hechos de una materia sólida y, aunque solo era una obra de arte, noté claramente que no estaban destinados a estar vivos. En el centro de la escena se alzaban varias columnas de piedras preciosas que formaban un arco sobre una sola flor, pequeña y débil en medio de aquel entorno._

_Los bellos bajorrelieves me fascinaron, pero aun así escuché las voces que se colaban a través de la rendija de la puerta. Al principio no las distinguí con claridad, pero Ava me animó a acercarme y, haciendo acopio de valor, me asomé a la habitación._

_Rachel estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando algo que yo no podía ver, con los hombros encorvados. Se volvió lo suficiente para que lo viera de perfil y algo se encogió dentro de mí cuando vi que tenía los ojos colorados._

_No era ella quien hablaba, sin embargo. La otra voz era más aguda que la suya, pero aun así masculina y conocida. Hablaba en voz baja, en tono apremiante y cargado de frustración._

—_**No puedes retenerla aquí.**_

_No veía a quien hablaba, pero estaba segura de que conocía aquella voz._

—_**Formaba parte del trato. No puedes obligarla a quedarse si no quiere.**_

_Me acerqué un poco más. Debajo de mí chirrió una tabla del suelo y me quedé paralizada. Desde donde estaba vi que Rachel también se quedaba inmóvil y el corazón comenzó a latirme tan fuerte que pensé que podría oírlo desde donde estaba. Pero pasados unos segundos siguió hablando y yo volví a respirar._

—_**No quería marcharse —**__dijo cansinamente—. __**Pensaba que nuestro trato había llegado a su fin porque había suspendido el examen.**_

—_**Pero aun así la detuviste **__—replicó la otra voz._

_Yo la conocía, estaba segura, pero hablaba tan bajo que no conseguía situarla._

—_**Te dijo dos veces que la dejaras en paz y no le hiciste caso.**_

—_**Pero ella no lo entendía. —**__Rachel miró con enfado hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde estaba su interlocutor, detrás de la puerta._

—_**No importa —**__contestó el otro con vehemencia, y miré a Ava, que se había quedado junto al rincón__**—. Le impediste marchar.**_

—_**Podríamos estar discutiendo toda la noche sobre ese pequeño matiz, pero lo cierto es que no ha salido de la mansión —**__repuso Rachel—. __**No tienes derecho a pedir a los demás miembros del consejo que pongan fin al acuerdo.**_

—_**Lo tengo y lo haré —**__una sombra pasó por encima de mí y me encogí, retirándome de la puerta__**—. No voy a permitir que la obligues a quedarse como hiciste con Perséfone. No es tu prisionera, ni tú su guardián. No puedes manipularla y luego hacerte la sorprendida si te odia y quiere marcharse.**_

_Su voz rezumaba veneno y malicia. Rachel se puso tensa al otro lado de la habitación, pero no dijo nada. Sentí el deseo abrumador de defenderla, de decirle a quien fuera que era idiota y que estaba allí porque quería ayudar a Rachel, no porque ella me estuviera obligando, pero las palabras se marchitaron en mis labios. Llevaba meses sin conseguir respuesta a mis preguntas. No podía perder la oportunidad de conseguir alguna._

—_**Déjala ir**__ —dijo la otra persona en tono más suave__**—. Perséfone no te quería y no puedes reemplazarla por más que busques. Y aunque pudieras, Quinn no es esa persona.**_

—_**Podría serlo —**__la voz de Rachel sonó ahogada—. __**Mi hermana cree que lo es.**_

—_**Mi tía está tan cegada por su mala conciencia y su obstinación que no ve claramente cuál es la situación. Por favor, Rachel **__—el suelo chirrió de nuevo cuando avanzó hacia ella._

_Vi su brazo. Llevaba una chaqueta negra que parecía muy fina para estar en noviembre._

—_**Deja que se marche antes de que ella también muera. Los dos sabemos que solamente es cuestión de tiempo. Si te importa aunque sea un poco, la dejarás marchar antes de que se convierta en una nueva víctima —**__hizo una pausa y yo contuve la respiración—. __**Ya han muerto once chicas por tu causa. No conviertas a Quinn en la duodécima solo por egoísmo.**_

_Se oyó un estrépito de cristales rotos a unos centímetros de mí. Gemí, me tambaleé hacia atrás y de nuevo me torcí el tobillo._

_Solté un grito al caer al suelo. Se abrió la puerta y, al ver quién había al otro lado, palidecí de pronto._

_Era Puck._

_No podía respirar._

* * *

><p><strong>y el de regalo<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_**Puck**_

—_**¿Tú también estás metido en esto? **__—pregunté con voz ronca, mirándolo con incredulidad._

_Estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba del instituto._

—_**Quinn…**__ —comenzó a decir, pero Rachel apareció en la puerta y lo empujó a un lado._

_Me ofreció la mano y la acepté sin dejar de mirar con furia a Puck._

—_**¿Qué está pasando?**__ —la voz me salió estrangulada. Estaba aturdida, pero no pensaba permitir que se escaparan__**—. Decídmelo. Primero Sofía, luego Irene y ahora tú…**_

—_**Quizá convenga que continuemos dentro esta conversación —**__dijo Rachel con una mueca._

_Rechiné los dientes, pero asentí con la cabeza y me apoyé en ella para entrar en la habitación._

_Vi entonces que era un dormitorio. No estaba polvoriento, pero reinaba en él cierta atmósfera de abandono, y cuando Rachel me ayudó a sortear los cristales rotos desperdigados por la tarima, vi un marco roto en el suelo. La fotografía que contenía estaba doblada y rasgada. En ella aparecía una chica sonriente, más o menos de mi edad, con las mejillas pecosas y el pelo rubio rojizo. A su lado estaba Rachel. En la fotografía parecía muy contenta, como si toda la tensión de su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido._

—_**¿Quién es esa?**__ —pregunté, aunque tuve la horrible sensación de saberlo ya._

_Rachel miró la fotografía y una mueca de dolor contrajo su rostro. Esperó hasta que llegamos a la cama antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo no me miró a los ojos._

—_**Perséfone —**__dijo con una voz tan frágil que parecía a punto de quebrarse—. __**Hace mucho tiempo.**_

—_**No tanto**__ —contesté sin apartar la vista de la fotografía—, __**si ya había cámaras de fotos.**_

—_**No es una fotografía —**__respondió, y se agachó para recogerla__**—. Es un reflejo. Mira.**_

_Le temblaron las manos cuando me dio la imagen y al examinarla advertí que tenía una profundidad impropia de una fotografía. Parecía rielar como un estanque, y Perséfone y Rachel se movían. No tanto como en un vídeo doméstico, pero ella parpadeó y vi que Rachel la estrechaba entre sus brazos._

—_**Es guapísima**__ —dije en voz baja. Sentí celos al comprender que nunca estaría a la altura de su recuerdo, pero me sentía tan triste por lo mucho que tenía que haber sufrido Rachel que aparté la imagen__**—. Lo siento.**_

_Hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero cuando le devolví la imagen la tomó con delicadeza y pasó la mano sobre su superficie. Se alisó como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño._

—_**Como te decía, fue hace mucho tiempo.**_

_Oí un tosido y al levantar los ojos vi a Puck junto a la puerta. Entorné los párpados._

—_**¿Qué pasa?**_

—_**Has preguntado qué hago aquí**__ —cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la puerta, cerrándola con firmeza. Detrás de ella se oyó un chillido. Ava seguía allí, pero yo prefería que no oyera aquello._

—_**Y aún no me lo has dicho —**__hice una mueca de dolor cuando Rachel palpó con cuidado mi tobillo._

—_**Es mi sucesor**__ —dijo Rach, y lo miró bruscamente—. __**Él me sustituirá si me desvanezco.**_

_Me embargó una oleada de horror y miré Puck con repulsión._

—_**¿Por eso intentaste que no viniera? ¿Sabías que era su última oportunidad y pensaste que, si me detenías, serías el vencedor?**_

—_**Aquí no hay ningún vencedor **__—contestó James—. __**No se trata de una competición, ¿entendido? Esto es muy duro para todos nosotros. Llevamos un siglo intentando encontrar a alguien que ocupe el lugar de Perséfone y si no lo conseguimos…**_

—_**Si no lo conseguís, tú ocuparás el lugar de Rahcel**__ —repliqué__**—. Y sin embargo aquí estás, intentando echarlo todo a perder.**_

—_**Porque pensaba que querías marcharte**__ —afirmó con la mandíbula tan tensa que me pareció ver vibrar un músculo__**—. Dijiste…**_

—_**Rachel tiene razón. No entendí lo que pasaba, y no quiero marcharme ni que ella muera mientras yo pueda evitarlo.**_

_Se removió, incómodo._

—_**Eso pensaba yo, pero los términos del acuerdo son muy claros y, si quieres marcharte, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por impedírtelo. Si ella te retiene aquí contra tu voluntad, tenemos todo el derecho a intervenir.**_

—_**Espera —**__dije cuando empecé a entender lentamente lo que ocurría__**—. ¿A quién te refieres exactamente?**_

_Rachel arrugó el ceño a mi lado, y su frente se frunció tanto que por un momento pareció otra persona._

—_**Puck…**__ —dijo en tono de advertencia._

_Puck se irguió y dejó caer los brazos._

—_**No me importa que lo sepa.**_

—_**A los demás sí les importará**__ —repuso ella, pero no hizo intento de detenerlo._

_Puck dio un paso indeciso hacia mí, como si quisiera tenderme los brazos, pero le lancé una mirada llena de frialdad y se detuvo._

—_**Soy uno de los miembros del consejo.**_

_Estuvo a punto de parárseme el corazón._

—_**¿Tú formas parte del consejo? —**__balbuce__**—. No puede ser. Tú eres… tú.**_

—_**Sagaz observación —**__comentó más para sí mismo que para mí__**—. Escucha, Quinn… Me da igual que me creas o no. Bueno, no, me gustará que me creyeras, pero no espero que lo hagas. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras por intentar apartarte de Rachel, pero solo estoy intentando hacer lo que más te conviene.**_

—_**¿Y crees que lo que más me conviene es vivir el resto de mis días sabiendo que Rachel murió por mi culpa?**__ —Estuvieron a punto de saltárseme las lágrimas, pero conseguí contenerlas parpadeando y obligué a mi voz a sonar firme y serena__**—. Eso por no hablar de lo que pasa con mi madre.**_

—_**No recordarás nada de esto si decides marcharte**__ —contestó Puck—. __**Eso también forma parte del trato.**_

—_**Ya basta de hablar de ese estúpido trato **__—se me quebró la voz y sentí que me ardía la cara—. __**Esto es decisión mía, no tuya. No puedes actuar a mis espaldas y acabar con esto porque crees saber qué es lo que más me conviene. Yo diré cuándo se ha acabado esto, no tú **__—los miré a ambos para cerciorarme de que me estaban escuchando, pero Rachel seguía concentrada en mi tobillo. Tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Sentí que un calor denso se extendía desde mi rodilla hasta los dedos de mi pie y Rachel envolvió la articulación con sus manos y comenzó a moverla suavemente, en círculos._

—_**¿Te duele?**_

_Negué con la cabeza. Dejó mi pierna y yo la flexioné con cuidado y moví los dedos del pie. Ya no me dolía._

_Olvidé por un momento mi enfado._

—_**¿Cómo has…?**__ —comencé a preguntar, pero se encogió de hombros._

—_**No debes curarla —**__dijo Puck desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_Rachel se estiró y, aunque estaba de lado, vi la expresión agotada de sus ojos._

—_**Parece que esta noche estamos infringiendo toda clase de normas —**__se levantó__**—. Si me disculpáis…**_

_Se marchó antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, dejándome a solas con Puck en la habitación. Yo también me levanté para probar mi tobillo. Me sostenía __perfectamente._

* * *

><p>hola chics miiil disculpas e estado muy muy muy ocupada con la universidad y por ende abandone un poco el fic acá les dejo tres capítulos posiblemente mañana suba tres mas.. repito mill disculpas espero disfruten.<p>

saludos...


	26. Chapter 26

—_**No fue decisión mía, ¿sabes? —**__Dijo él en voz baja—. __**Sustituir a Rachel si no apruebas. Soy el único miembro del consejo que conoce el Inframundo tan bien como ella.**_

—_**Pero aun así querías —**__dije._

_Apartó los ojos y se quedó mirando los jardines a través de un ventanal. La luna estaba casi llena y vi las copas desnudas de los árboles agitándose al viento de noviembre._

—_**Duramos tanto tiempo como dura lo que representamos. Constantemente se desvanecen dioses menores, olvidados, pero los miembros del consejo no somos dioses menores. Mientras exista la humanidad siempre habrá amor y guerra. Habrá música y arte, literatura y paz, matrimonio, hijos y viajeros. Pero la humanidad no durará eternamente, y cuando desaparezca también desapareceremos nosotros. Solo quedará la muerte.**_

—_**¿Y si controlas el Inframundo conseguirás sobrevivir incluso después de que todo lo demás haya desaparecido?**__ —pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta—. __**¿De eso se trata?**_

—_**No. Se trata de asegurarnos de que sobrevives. No quiero que mueras, Quinn. Por favor. Ninguno de nosotros quiere, y Rachel se dio por vencida hace mucho tiempo. Puede que lo esté intentando por ti, pero no porque quiera continuar. Es simplemente que no quiere que te maten, nada más.**_

_Me quedé callada un momento._

—_**¿Es probable que eso ocurra?**_

_Me miró y vi miedo en sus ojos._

—_**Ninguna ha sobrevivido más allá de Navidad. Por favor. Rachel no quiere que esto continúe. Siempre estará enamorada de Perséfone, no de ti. Mira a tu alrededor. Fíjate en dónde estás. Esta era su habitación.**_

_La habitación no tenía nada de particular, excepto la fotografía que Rachel le había lanzado a Puck, pero cuanto más me fijaba en ella, más claramente la veía. Era como el cuarto de una niña que un padre no quiere tocar después de una tragedia. Sobre el tocador del rincón había horquillas anticuadas, y las cortinas estaban descorridas para dejar entrar la luz del sol. Hasta había un vestido extendido en un rincón, esperando a que alguien se lo pusiera. Parecía congelada en el tiempo, intacta desde hacía siglos, hasta que regresara Perséfone._

—_**Ese reflejo… —**__señaló la imagen de Perséfone y Rachel juntas, aparentemente tan felices—, __**no es real. Es un deseo, un sueño, una esperanza, no un recuerdo. Rachel la quería tanto que habría hecho pedazos el mundo si ella se lo hubiera pedido, pero ella apenas soportaba mirarla. Desde que murió Perséfone, Rachel no ha cesado de suplicar al consejo que le deje libre, que permita que se desvanezca. ¿De veras crees que puedes competir con eso?**_

—_**Esto no es una competición**__ —contesté con aspereza, repitiendo lo que él mismo había dicho minutos antes._

_Pero mientras lo decía me di cuenta de que sí lo era. Si no conseguía que Rachel me quisiera, ella no tendría motivos para continuar y nunca dejaría de compararme con Perséfone. Pero esa no era razón para dejar de luchar por ella. Se merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz, igual que yo, y no estaba dispuesta a decir adiós a otra persona que formaba parte de mi vida._

_El semblante de Puck se suavizó._

—_**Nunca te querrá, Quinn, al menos no como mereces que te quieran. Se dio por vencida hace mucho tiempo, y lo único que estás haciendo es prolongar su dolor. Lo más generoso sería dejarlo en paz.**_

_Me acerqué a él, dividida entre la ira y una necesidad urgente de tocarlo, de cerciorarme de que mi Puck seguía allí, bajo la apariencia de aquel dios astuto en el que se había convertido de pronto. Un dios dispuesto a decir todo lo que creyera necesario para convencerme de que me marchara. Para robarle la eternidad a Rachel y ocupar su lugar._

—_**¿Y crees que yo también debo hacerlo? —**__pregunté cuando estuve a menos de medio metro de él—. ¿__**Crees que debería darme por vencida y abandonar a Rachel como la abandonó Perséfone?**_

—_**Perséfone tenía sus motivos**__ —contestó—. __**Rachel la arrancó de todo lo que amaba y la obligó a permanecer con ella contra su voluntad. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.**_

_Me quedé callada. La diferencia entre Perséfone y yo era que a ella aún le quedaba algo que perder. Puck alargó el brazo tímidamente y dejé que me abrazara, escondiendo la cara en mi pelo. Lo oí respirar hondo y me pregunté si olía la lavanda de mi champú, o si sentía mi miedo, mi mala conciencia y mi determinación. Después de un momento de tensión, yo también lo abracé._

—_**Por favor, no te hagas esto a ti misma, Quinn —**__murmuró a mi oído._

_Cerré los ojos y fingí por un momento que era de nuevo solo Puck, no el rival de Rachel, no el dios empeñado en beneficiarse de mi fracaso, sino mi Puck._

—_**¿Puedes hacerme un favor?**__ —dije apoyada en su pecho._

—_**Claro que sí**__ —contestó—. __**Lo que quieras.**_

_Me aparté de él._

—_**Mantente alejado de mí y no vuelvas hasta la primavera.**_

_Abrió mucho los ojos._

—_**Quinn…**_

—_**Lo digo en serio**__ —me tembló la voz, pero me mantuve firme—. __**Fuera de aquí.**_

_Retrocedió, perplejo, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Por un instante pareció que iba a decir algo; luego, sin embargo, dio media vuelta y salió, dejándome sola en la habitación de Perséfone._

_Había pasado cuatro años negándome a permitir que mi madre se diera por vencida, y no estaba dispuesta a que Rachel tirara la toalla. Si no quería seguir por sí misma, encontraría el modo de que siguiera por mí._

_Horas más tarde, mucho después de que la luna ascendiera tanto en el cielo que ya no la veía desde mi ventana, miraba fijamente el techo tumbada en la cama. Quería dormir y contarle a mi madre todo lo que había descubierto, preguntarle qué podía hacer para convencer a Rachel de que lo intentara, pero sabía que no podía decirme nada que no supiera ya. No era ella quien debía solucionar aquello. Era yo quien había hecho aquel trato, y no pensaba rendirme tan fácilmente._


	27. Chapter 27

_Al alba oí que tocaban suavemente a mi puerta y escondí la cara en la almohada. Al salir de la habitación de Perséfone, Ava ya se había ido, y ahora no me apetecía contarle lo ocurrido. Necesitaba un día o dos para ordenar mis ideas antes de que se enterara toda la mansión, si no lo sabían ya._

_Aunque no contesté, oí que la puerta se abría y se cerraba y sentí pasos sobre la alfombra. Me quedé tan quieta como pude, con la esperanza de que quien fuera se marchase._

—_¿Quinn?_

_No hizo falta que me volviera para reconocer a Rachel. Sentí una especie de tamborileo dentro de mí y una oleada de calor embargó mi cuerpo tenso, pero aun así no la miré._

_Se movía con tanto sigilo que no supe si estaba cerca hasta que sentí hundirse el colchón. Pasó un rato sin que dijera nada._

—_**Lo siento**__ —su voz sonó inexpresiva—. __**No deberías haber presenciado esa escena.**_

—_**Me alegro de haberlo hecho.**_

—_**¿Y eso por qué?**_

_Me negué a contestar. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no quería que se rindiera? Lo estaba arriesgando todo por ella, y lo hacía de buena gana, pero no quería que fuera por nada. No podía obligarla a luchar, pero encontraría una razón para que no se desvaneciera._

_Le oí suspirar. Aquel silencio solo estaba empeorando las cosas, así que por fin dije sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada:_

—_**¿Por qué no me habías contado lo de Puck?**_

—_**Porque me imaginaba que reaccionarías así y quería evitarte ese dolor mientras fuera posible.**_

—_**No me duele saber que es él **__—contesté. Lo que me duele es que aquí nadie confíe en mí._

_Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, pero solo fue un instante._

—_**Entonces me esforzaré por contarte más cosas. Te pido disculpas.**_

_No supe si era sincero o no._

—_**Si apruebo cambiarán las cosas, ¿verdad? No seguirás manteniéndome al margen de todo, ¿verdad? Porque si no respondes con un sí rotundo, no creo que pueda seguir adelante.**_

_Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano, pero de nuevo su contacto duró solo un instante._

—_**Sí, rotundamente —**__dijo—. __**No es que no confíe en ti. Es solamente que hay cosas que todavía no puedes saber. Puede que sea frustrante, pero te doy mi palabra de que es por tu bien.**_

_Por mi bien. Por lo visto, aquella era su excusa preferida cuando hacían algo que no me gustaba._

—_**Y Perséfone…**__ —añadí, y me alegré de no estar de cara a ella para no ver la melancolía de su mirada—. __**Yo no soy ella, Rachel. No puedo serlo, y no puedo pasarme toda la eternidad intentando estar a la altura de su recuerdo. Ahora mismo no soy nada para ti, eso lo sé…**_

—_**Te equivocas**__ —contestó con sorprendente vehemencia—. __**No pienses eso.**_

—_**Déjame acabar **__—abracé más fuerte mi almohada—. __**Entiendo que no soy ella y que nunca lo seré. Y de todos modos no quiero ser ella, sabiendo el daño que te ha hecho. Pero si esto sale bien, si paso las pruebas, necesito saber que cuando me mires me estarás viendo a mí, y no solo a su sustituta. Que me espera algo más que estar siempre a la sombra de su recuerdo mientras tú dejas que tu vida se consuma**__. __**Porque si Puck tiene razón y puedo marcharme cuando quiera, y si estás haciendo esto a sabiendas de que vas a ser infeliz pasando la mitad de tu vida conmigo haga yo lo que haga, prefiero que me lo digas ahora y que nos ahorremos las dos ese mal trago.**_

_Pasaron unos segundos sin que dijera nada. Era injusto que estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a su eternidad cuando había otras personas, entre ellas mi madre, que ansiaban vivir y no podían. Mientras miraba resueltamente por la ventana empecé a sentir ira y me dieron ganas de gritarle antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, pero no pude hacerlo._

—_**Te he traído un regalo.**_

_Volví la cabeza hacia ella unos centímetros, sin poder evitarlo._

—_**Eso no es una respuesta.**_

—_**Sí que lo es —**__dijo, y noté una sonrisa en su voz—. __**No te habría traído algo así si no quisiera que te quedaras.**_

_Arrugué el ceño._

—_**¿Qué clase de regalo es?**_

—_**Lo verás si te das la vuelta.**_

_Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sentí que algo rozaba mi hombro. Algo frío, húmedo y lleno de vida._

_Me giré bruscamente, me incorporé y me quedé mirando la bola de pelo blanca y negra sentada a mi lado en la cama. Me miraba con ojos líquidos, meneando el rabo. Se me derritió el corazón y me olvidé al instante de mi ira y mi frustración._

—_**Si no creyera de veras que puedes cambiar las cosas, no habría puesto en peligro tu vida desde el principio**__ —añadió Rachel—. __**Lamento que creas que no eres nada para mí, Quinn, porque te equivocas por completo. Y no espero que seas Perséfone **__—dijo con aquel mismo deje de melancolía—. __**Tú eres tú y en cuanto pueda te lo contaré todo. Te doy mi palabra.**_

_Miré al perrito. Me daba miedo decir algo y que cambiara de idea. ¿Era como Puck, estaba diciendo únicamente lo que creía que yo quería oír? ¿O hablaba en serio?_

—_**Hoy has perdido a un amigo por mi culpa y no quiero que te sientas sola**__ —dijo mientras acariciaba al cachorro, cuya cola golpeaba el colchón—. __**Tengo entendido que uno no comparte una mascota con otra persona si no confía…**__ —titubeó—. __**Si no espera pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona.**_

_Confiar, esperar… ¿Qué quería decir en realidad?_

_Quise decirle dónde podía meterse Puck nuestra presunta amistad, pero tardé un momento en recuperar el habla. De pequeña no había parado de incordiar a mi madre pidiéndole un perrito, pero ella siempre se negaba. Y después, cuando enfermó, renuncié a aquella idea porque no podía ocuparme de ella y de un perro al mismo tiempo._

_¿Cómo lo había sabido Rachel? ¿O solo lo había adivinado?_

—_**¿Es chico o chica?**_

—_**Chico —**__esbozó una sonrisa—. __**No quiero que Cerbero se altere demasiado.**_

_Vacilé._

—_**¿Es mío?**_

—_**Todo tuyo. Hasta puedes llevártelo en primavera si quieres.**_

_Tomé al perrito en brazos y lo acuné contra mi pecho. Se encaramó sobre mi brazo y me lamió a duras penas la barbilla._

—_**Gracias**__ —dije suavemente—. __**Eres muy amable**__._

—_**Para mí es un placer**__ —dijo, levantándose—. __**Ahora os dejo para que vayáis conociéndoos. Es bastante cariñoso, te lo aseguro, y tiene mucha energía. Todavía está aprendiendo buenos modales, pero aprende deprisa.**_

_El perrillo dio un saltito hacia arriba y consiguió alcanzar mi mejilla. Sonreí y cuando Rachel puso la mano sobre la puerta dije:_

—_**Rach…**_

—_**¿Sí?**_

_Apreté los labios mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras justas para hacerle desear seguir allí. Para que quisiera intentarlo, no solamente por mí. Pero no se me ocurrió nada y, pasado un momento que se alargó demasiado, añadí con una vocecilla:_

—_**Por favor, no te rindas.**_

_Cuando por fin contestó su voz sonó tan baja que apenas pude oírle:_

—_**Lo intentaré.**_

—_**Por favor**__ —repetí con urgencia—. __**Después de todo lo que ha pasado… no puedes rendirte. Sé que la echas de menos, pero…**_

_Se hizo de nuevo el silencio._

—_**¿Pero qué?**_

—_**Por favor… dame una oportunidad.**_

_Desvió la mirada y vi en la penumbra que bajaba los hombros como si intentara encogerse todo lo posible._

—_**Claro —**__dijo al abrir la puerta—. __**Que duermas bien.**_

_Froté la nariz contra la cabeza de mi perrito. No quería que Rachel se marchara. Quería que jugáramos a las cartas, que habláramos o leyéramos… Cualquier cosa que no le recordara a Perséfone. Después de la noche que había tenido, se merecía al menos eso. Nos lo merecíamos los dos._

—_**Quédate —**__balbucí—. __**Por favor.**_

_Pero cuando levanté la mirada ya se había ido._


End file.
